Monkey Business
by TheBizarreImmortal
Summary: A new pet joins the gang at Littlest Pet Shop although he isn't very open with others and said others try to find out just what this new monkey's back story is and even Russell and Blythe have a hard time figuring it out, but despite it all they slowly learn more about him as they become true friends with the isolated pet.
1. New guy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Littlest Pet Shop. All legal rights belong to Hasbro.**

It was a normal day for the Littlest Pet Shop where Mrs. Twombly was cleaning around the shop when the door to the shop opened up where a young adult comes in.

"Oh hello there welcome to the Littlest Pet Shop now what can I do for you young man." she kindly asks the man who just looks down sadly

"Not much I just came here to register a pet that I will be dropping off here seeing as my schedule has gotten out of my control from time to time now..." as he says this Mrs. Twombly places her hand on his shoulder and tries to cheer him up.

"Don't worry dear something happened that you had no control over...I'm sure your pet will make new friends on his stay with us here at the Littlest Pet Shop!"

"I guess you're right...now then." He picks up a form and fills it out then hands it to Mrs. Twombly "Here you go ma'am."

"Ok now let's see here...oh a spider monkey how lovely there's another one here as well...male, Midnight blue body hair, Cream torso and head hair, and dual eye colors oh well now that's interesting!" she laugh whole-heartedly after reading "Well now i'm sure he will make a fine addition to the other darlings!...Now are you dropping him off now?"

"Oh no he'll be by his own." The young man looks down uneasy as he finishes.

"On his own? But doesn't he-?" he cuts her off attempting to avoid the question.

"I can't really word a fitting explanation...you'll just have trust me on it and watch for yourself!" as he says this Mrs. Twombly looks around silent from the tension then speaks up again "Name?"

"Huh? Oh it's Jax Kros." he says slowly regaining his composure.

"Oh no dear I meant your pet!" she says which makes Jax fall to his back from a facepalm.

"Right well his name is..."

(Theme song starts)

_You think about all the things that you love to do_

_It all comes true~_

_You find a place you never knew where you're happy to_

_JUST BE YOU!_

_We can be (yeah-eah)_

_Who we wanna be (yeah-eah)_

_At Littlest Pet Shop, you and me!_

_We can be (yeah-eah)_

_Who we wanna be (yeah-eah)_

_At Littlest Pet shop, you and me!_

(Song ends)

Blythe enters her school while thinking what would happen today that would set it apart from any other day until she noticed the other students acting strange "Weird...why is everyone so quiet and nervous?" she immediately bumps into Youngmee, Sue and Jasper who all jump at the sudden interaction "Whoa sorry guys didn't mean to scare you...what's going on around here?"

Jasper immediately speaks up to inform the confused Blythe "Well there's this new guy who just transferred into this school and frankly he's just plain out freaky!"

"How so?"

"Well he stayed silent the whole time he came in and he keeps this emotionless expression and when he looks at someone he gives off this creepy vibe." Sue says as she holds up a flashlight to her face.

"And that's all?"

"That's not all...his eyes...they're not the same color..." Youngmee said finally causing Blythe to facepalm.

"So you're telling me just because a new student with Heterochromia showed up who hasn't talked to anybody and just looks back at those who look at him strangely first makes him the weird one." Blythe says causing her three friends to turn around ashamed scratching the back of their heads.

"Well when you say it like that you make it sound like we're the bad ones here..." the three of them say in unison.

As on cue the new student appears causing all the others to scramble away to another place away from him causing Blythe to facepalm again and walks up to the new student and notices his bluish tail-like belt decoration "Hi there you must be the new student I've heard so much about from my friends!" he just looks at her then a smile appears on his face and extends out his hand.

"Yes that would be me. Oh and the names Singular Kros." Blythe grabs and shakes his hand as she looked at his blue and red eyes after remembering Youngmee telling her about his Heterochromia "I'm Blythe, and it's so nice to meet you S-...Singular?"

"Oh if that's too strange for you why not call me Sin? Wait that doesn't sound any better...ah Sing call me that!" is all he says until he realizes the hilarity of the name he just gave himself creating a laugh from Blythe.

"Haha well then "Sing" nice to meet you and sorry for the way the other students avoided you..."

"No worries it's not like it's anything I'm not used to." he says looking down sadly.

"Don't worry uh...I'll be your first friend!" She excitedly asks in hopes of cheering up the downed teen.

"Oh you really don't have to if you don't want to I mean I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't wanna do so...yea."

"Nope I'm your new friend here and nothing you can do or say can change my mind!"

"Oh alright...don't blame me if people start avoiding you to!" he says with a small laugh at the end and starts walking around confused "Um...say do you know where this class is?"

"Oh yea its over there near the class I'm going to right now so just follow me and I can take you there."

"Oh alright lets go then!" and with that they starting for their classrooms only to bump into Josh a few steps after starting.

"Singular? It is you!" Josh says as he looks at Sing.

"Josh Sharp well I'll be didn't think I'd run into you here!"

Both of them hug after seeing each other "So you did decide to join a school after all! Let alone this one."

"Hehe well would've been more enthusiastic if I knew this was the one you went to!" they both share a laugh until Sing notices Blythe has yet to take her eyes off of Josh with small hearts floating around her head causing him to get an idea "Say Josh do you know Blythe?" he says as he place his hand on her shoulder.

"Yea I know her. We first met when I was with my band where she returned my keys that I lost."

"Ah so my assumption was right!" Sing shouts nearly toppling over the two people at his side.

"What did you assume?" Josh said picking at his ear to see if he could still hear.

"That Blythe was a kind girl looking to help other people even if they just met only through a quick glance, and right now I am someone she doesn't know and yet she is helping me out in finding my way around here after everyone turned tail and ran. I tell yah Blythe is a great person!" As Sing says this he nudges Blythe towards Josh causing her to tense up and back away quickly.

"Oh I'm not great I just help those in need when I know a problem would happen otherwise..." After Blythe said that Sing lost focus and crashed into a nearby open door.

"OW!"

"Whoa man you alright?" Josh says helping his apparent friend up.

"Yea just sorta...lost focus and walked into something I didn't pay attention to so no biggie."

"Well then here are the classrooms! This one here is the one I'm in and yours is that on over there." the second Blythe pointed to the other classroom Josh shouts to Sing "Hey that's my class! Maybe once we're in there we can see if you have any other classes with me!"

"That would be great! Well then I guess we part ways for now." Sing says looking at Blythe as she walks toward her class.

"Well maybe we can meet up during lunch...err if you want that is." Blythe says only to remember that she is talking to Josh as well.

"Sounds great! So me and Sing will meet you at lunch." and with that the three parted ways and went to class.


	2. New guy pt2

Time passed while in the school, but not fast enough for Blythe Baxter waiting for the time to speed up and of course she was nervous at the same time for knowing that because of her new friend she would have to sit with Josh during lunch "Oh boy what have I gotten myself into...wait I should think of this as a positive! Yea I should thank Sing for giving me an excuse to do something I could never work up the nerve to do before." before she could remember she was in a classroom Blythe shouted out "YES!"

"Blythe so you're telling me if the school was on fire and you left your replaceable phone or accessory you would run back into school just to get it back?" after the teacher spoke all the other students stared at Blythe causing the poor teenager to sink back into her desk "Oh sorry...I sorta got distracted by something else...hehe."

"Hilarious I'm sure...anyway don't let it happen again !" after the teacher turned around the other students started laughing at Blythe causing her to sink in deeper from humiliation "Oh boy this is gonna be a long wait..."

(At Littlest Pet Shop)

"Minka would you calm down already!" Said a very annoyed hedgehog

"I can't calm down Russell knowing that we're going to have another friend here soon!" said the energetic pink monkey.

"Wait what? How do you know that Minka?" said a grey skunk.

"Because Pepper I overheard Mrs. Twombly talking with somebody saying a new pet would come by today, and get this...HE'S ANOTHER SPIDER MONKEY!" the second Minka mention that last tidbit of information the other four pets that were in the room as well turned their heads in her direction and then the six pets altogether inevitably shout "WHAT!?"

"I know isn't it great!" Minka says oblivious to the actual meaning behind her friends reactions as she hops away happily.

"Well now this just took a turn for the worse now hasn't it." said the purple Cavalier King Charles Spaniel dog.

"Now Now Zoe what are the odds of the new guy being as crazy as our Minka..." Said a blue mongoose.

"Yea I agree with Sunil no way the dudes gonna be a male version of her other than actually being a boy spider monkey." Said a green gecko.

"Guys come on aren't we overlooking the real thing here...I mean we're going to have a new pet here and all you guys are thinking about is how destructive he'll end up being...it doesn't seem fair to criticize someone so early...for all we know he could be a calm and collect monkey!" said a purple panda.

"Or he could be the exact opposite Penny...like you said we have no way of knowing until he's here." said Pepper to Penny Ling.

"Come on Vinnie back me up here!" said Penny to the green gecko who immediately protested "Why me? Sunil is one who can add on support in an argument better then I can."

"What do you mean by that Vinnie?" Sunil said annoyed with Vinnie "I mean that you usually argue instead of calming a situation down." Vinnie said angering the Mongoose.

"Well that's it I'm off." Russell said walking away from the group of arguing pets.

"And where are you off to?" Pepper said to be responded with "I'm off to the dumbwaiter to read in silence seeing as you guy's are just criticizing a pet that isn't even here yet and will possibly make his first day here the worst if you keep it up by the time he get's here." He stops and turns around to the other five pets "Call me down once he gets here or if you guys accidentally destroy something and blame it on the new guy." and with that Russell gets in the dumbwaiter, shuts the door and rises away leaving the pets there to just look at each other feeling bad about their assumptions realizing Russell was right.

(Lunchtime with the Biskit's)

"Like I told you daddy would catch us if we left the room Whittany." said a white haired girl to the girl who looked nearly identical to her.

"I was like hungry and need something to eat so don't get angry with me Brittany." said a black haired girl to her twin.

"You like realize we had refrigerators in like every secluded part of the house so that it would make days in which we like choose to not go to school and junk easier?" said Whittany crossing her arms

"Oh...I like totally forgot..." Said Brittany looking away from her twin.

"Whatever school is like half done and junk anyway and it's also lunchtime so let's go get something to eat and wait the rest of the day out." and with that the twins walked off to the lunchroom.

(Lunchtime with Blythe)

"Ok Blythe just calm down, walk up to the table and sit down." with this said Blythe took a deep breath and walked off to the table Josh and Sing were on and sat down next to Josh trying to retain a blush from showing on her face "Sup Blythe glad you made it." Josh said before he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Yea we thought you were just gonna stare at our table for a while and then go to a different one." Sing said causing Blythe to turn completely red out of embarrassment completely unaware that Josh and Sing were staring at her the whole time.

"Oh sorry I uh...had things on my mind anyway other than me how are you adjusting to the school Sing?"

"Going far greater than I thought it would after bumping into Josh and that's thanks to you Blythe."

"Hey Sing um aren't you gonna eat anything?" Josh said to Sing who responded with "Oh I'm going to eat a banana."

"But won't you need more to eat?"

"That's why I brought a bunch." with that Sing's tail like accessory lifts up a bundle bunch of bananas."

"You can make that thing move?" Blythe said confused as she see's Sing move the belt like tail move around only for Josh to immediately respond "Oh uh... Sing's a smart guy who makes a lot of things in his spare time and he made that electronic tail belt accessory that he can move around at will...so yea." a sweat drop falls as Josh says this causing Blythe to grow curious until she saw Sing with his mouth filled with 4 bananas followed by Josh silently saying under his breath "Nice save Sing..."

(Lunch with everybody)

"How do you like get lost on the way here Brittany!" said Whittany to her twin.

"I like didn't because I was following you the whole time so like...yea." Brittany says in defense against her twin.

"Whatever lets just go inside and like forgot this little mix up happened."

"Agreed."

As the twins walk into the lunch they grab up trays and each pick out food and bickered after they got confused and took the opposite twins tray which didn't really matter seeing as they got the same things just ordered up differently, but they still argued until " Oh My God." said Brittany.

"Like what is it?" said Whittany confused about her twins reaction only for to respond with "Look at that boy sitting over there he is like so cute." a reddened Brittany says as she points to Sing with his mouth clamped shut chewing the bananas he wedged in there.

"If you think he's cute then why not like tell him something?" Whittany says as she looks at her twin who just responds with " I can't just like walk up to him and tell him I like him...especially with like Blythe right there."

"Hm...maybe he's like dating Blythe caused I don't remember her sitting with him before as she just sits around with those three weird friends of hers all the time during lunch."

"Oh no...what if you're right...I got to go check for myself." as she storms off Whittany tries to talk to her twin in a futile attempt "But I thought you weren't gonna...like whatever you're the one who likes the guy."

"Sing don't you think you put too many bananas in your mouth?" Blythe says to Sing.

"Mpht mphse mhu meu miat? (what makes you say that?)" was all that Sing said which confused Blythe and Josh seeing as they didn't understand him with his mouth full.

At that moment Brittany shows up to Blythe's dismay and talks to Sing "Hey um...are you like new around here and junk...because I don't like remember seeing you around here before." Brittany says only for Blythe to respond for him "Yea he's new and I'm amazed you took noticed considering the other things you tend to "ignore" at school."

"Like shut up Blythe! Anyway...I like wanted to know if you two are like...together and junk." as soon as Brittany said this Blythe nearly choked on her food and wanted to respond but Josh beat her to it. "No they're not together...Blythe is just being a good friend by helping out Sing and besides Blythe's to good for him." After Josh realized the last part of what he said he quickly adds on "Uh...at least I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be with a dull guy like Sing." he soon facepalms knowing he still said something wrong.

"Oh so you're not dating that's great! I mean uh...yea...so your name is Sing right? It sounds like really nice." As the Biskit girl finishes her sentence Blythe and Josh both catch on to what's going on and laugh to each other while Sing just stays confused at the situation.

"So yea I was like trying to say that I like you and if you like wanted to do something together on Sunday that would be like totally great...what do you say."

"Mphks phr meh pffhr mhut pho mphk mhu phnd mhrly phim phletrd phet phiel mhe phzy phan. (Thanks for the offer but no thank you and really I'm flattered but I'll be busy then.)" was all that Sing said but "Like really? Oh thank you, thank you!" Brittany crushes Sing in a massive hug understanding just as much as Blythe and Josh did when Sing spoke to them with his mouth full and then drags the poor guy away with her to the table in which her sister is at "Like come sit with me and my twin sister. Oh I like have to text her what happened haha she will like not believe it." as she drags Sing he Yells out to Blythe and Josh "MSH PHO MSH, PHI MRPEET, MSH PHO MSH(S.O.S, I REPEAT, S.O.S)" unfortunately despite saying this Sing still did not get a legit word in edgewise.

"Should we help him?" Blythe says as she looks to Josh who responds with "I have no idea..." and with that they just watched as sing was dragged off.

(End of the school day)

"OK Sing sorry we get that it was our bad..." Josh said trying to calm down the annoyed teen.

"It most certainly is I got dragged off because neither of you did anything to help!" Sing said to the two following him.

"On the bright side you have a girlfriend now." Blythe says trying to enlightened the mood but backfired greatly.

"I DON'T WANT HER AS MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Man he's gonna yell at me all the way back...hey wait Blythe doesn't your father pick you up and drive you home?" Josh asks curiously in which Blythe responds with "He called earlier saying he would be home late so I guess I'm stuck with you in getting yelled at." Blythe finishes and then laughs alongside Josh only to stop as Sing started yelling at them again.

"This is gonna be a long trip home..." they both said in unison as they walked together back to their respected houses.

A/N

_Well now here we go with chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy reading it._

_Sorry if there wasn't much pet interaction, but there will be in the following chapters so don't worry the story is just getting started!_


	3. Bad start

The trio walked down each block silently after Sing finally stopped his nearly non stop scolding and suddenly Blythe noticed an object on the torso of Sing "Nice accessory Sing."

"Huh?" as Sing responds she pokes the device on his chest "This...thing?" Sing backs off the second her finger makes contact.

"Is that thing...attached to your chest?" as soon as she asks that Sing replies with "Of course not. The back of this the device is a strong magnet that sticks to the metal adornments on my shirt!" Blythe then nods and looks back on the path in front of her and Josh whispers into Sing's ear "Close call there man."

"You have no idea..." Sing says back to Josh.

After more walking Josh finally stops "Well I guess I stop here seeing as my house takes the other turn, and so I guess this is goodbye for today." Josh walks away waving goodbye to Blythe and Sing as he heads home leaving the two teens alone and leaving Blythe to wonder a bit more of what exactly Sing does seeing as he doesn't seem...average to say the least and Blythe knew that given his "tail" and his "necklace" and soon spoke up "So do you invent a lot?"

"Well um...yeah." was all Sing said causing Blythe to keep going "What time do you use to invent?"

"All day seeing as I have a lot of time." hearing this from Sing caused Blythe to ask "But what about your homework? Doesn't that cut into your time...or do you not do it?"

"What homework? Oh you mean these little tasks the teachers gave me after the lesson was over and said that needed to be done home?"

"That would be it..." as Blythe says this Sing responds calmly with "Not a problem because I already finished while the teachers were talking and handing it out before the classes ended." as he says this he pulls from his backpack multiple pieces of finished, neatly written and to Blythes amazement, completely correct homework leaving her to ask in awe "How did you finish so quickly?"

"This is easy if you understand the confines of it and the little tidbits the teachers taught you here and there throughout their lesson...nothing to time consuming or hard for me seeing as all of it was easy things I already knew."

"Boy I wish I could work on things as quickly as you do...think you could tutor me sometime haha!" Blythe starts laughing and Sing just stops walking and goes "Well I guess we part ways here." is all he says as he walks away only for Blythe to go "Sing...thats a dead end, it's just a blocked off alley how could you live their."

"What you call "dead-end" I call "shortcut"." not even a second after finishing Sing jumps on top of a trashcan and then onto a fire escape in which he then glides on the side of the building then jumps to another where he extends his arms and grabs onto the roof of the building in the back and starts to carry on his way.

"Whoa..." was all Blythe managed to say after seeing the guy in front of her parkour his way out of there.

"Nice girl...too curious for her own good but other than that I really got to admit that she does make a great friend...not that I needed more human friends seeing as Josh was plenty but she's an exception...now where was that place Jax wanted me to go to...oh yea it was called Littlest Pet Shop." as he looks around he while darting around from wall to wall and roof to roof he finds the small place and then proceeds to enter.

(At Littlest Pet Shop)

"Oh hello there and welcome to Littlest Pet Shop! Now what can I do for you young man? Are you looking for pet supplies?" as Mrs. Twombly finishes Sing shakes his head no "Well then are you here to leave off a pet?"

"You...could say that." Sing laughs a bit after saying this while Mrs. Twombly just looks away from the boy as he fixes up his cream colored hair.

"Ok then let me just get you some registration forms...now where did I leave them." as soon as Mrs. Twombly turns around a red light appears from the device on Sing's chest and suddenly the light engulfs Sing in a flash forcing Mrs. Twombly to turn around "What was that? Hey now where that young man go?" as she looks around for Sing she soon looks down and notices a monkey "Oh hello there when did you get here little one and have you seen where that young man went off to?" as she says this the monkey just smiles "Maybe he's behind me looking for the forms." as she turns around yet again a red flash engulfs the monkey forcing Mrs. Twombly to turn around and notice Sing again "Wait if you're here then where's the monkey?" and with that said Sing taps the device on his torso and immediately changes into a monkey in front of her eyes. "Oh my goodness! Well I'll be a monkey's Great Aunt Petunia so that's what he meant when I'll understand when he gets here." she picks up Sing and poke the device on his chest "So you can change into a human with this?" Sing nods causing her to shout in delight "Amazing you are one special little monkey! Tell me...did you make it yourself?" Sing starts to shake his head but stops halfway his smile now gone then continues to shake his head yes.

Mrs. Twombly places Sing on the floor in which he fixes up the cream colored hair on his torso to cover up the little device completely and then Mrs. Twombly speaks up again "I guess it's time for you to meet the others!" the second she finished any shred of Sing regaining his smile was completely shattered prompting Mrs. Twombly to speak again "What's wrong deary? Oh don't worry the other sweeties are a delightful bunch that will make you feel greatly welcomed!" after this she nudges Sing to the door where he fixes up his head and torso hair one last time and looks at Mrs. Twombly while pointing at the door in which she only nods and finally Sing takes in a deep breath and walks into the "danger zone".

(With the pets)

"Guys come on we gotta do something because the new guy will be here any minute now and we have to make sure we don't make his first day here horrible!" Penny Ling said to the other 5 pets.

"Not to throw away our optimism but what exactly are we supposed to do...I mean for all we know any preparation we do may offend him..." Sunil said sitting on the ground along side Minka, Pepper, Zoe and Vinnie.

"Or encourage him to go wild on this poor place." said Zoe as she fell onto her back.

"Besides who knows how long we have till he gets here anyway?" Pepper says to Penny Ling only for Vinnie to answer for her "I'd say about no time at all." the confused panda and skunk look at the gecko and in unison ask "Why do you say that?"

"Because he's right there resting on the fake tree!" said Minka as she performed a backflip in delight while pointing at the new pet.

"Oh no we're too late." said the distraught Penny Ling.

"Relax Penny now we already know he's not extremely hyper so we can just walk up to him and introduce ourselves!" Zoe said already walking towards the antisocial monkey only leaving Pepper to say "Well there she goes off again. Might as well guide the flames away from them."

"HELLO UP THERE!" Zoe yells causing Sing to fall from the tree face first into the ground "Opps...sorry I think I overdid my welcome there." Sing just growls as he stands up and walks to a corner in the room and the lies on his back.

"Well that could've gone better..." Pepper said as she walked up next to Zoe "Well maybe I just caught him off guard with my introduction. No matter I will make it right in a few moments by apologizing and introducing myself appropriately!"

"I do not think that will be of much use Zoe." Sunil said causing her to talk back annoyed "And what is that!" in which he points to Sing and responds with "Because it would seem he fell asleep."

"Haha it seems your determination put him sleep!" Pepper says while on her back in a laughing fit.

"Oh this won't do at all...very well let's all go and welcome him when he wakes up!"

"Do we have to? I mean look he seems happy as is alone and away from us." as Vinnie finished Sunil smacked him upside the head "Ow! I'm just saying what everyone else knows!"

"I agree with Zoe let's go up to him and meet him face to face!" Minka said already darting for the sleeping monkey.

"Oh dear this isn't gonna go well will it Sunil..." Penny Ling says as the other four pets walk toward the sleeping Sing

"Honestly at this point things like this already have an equal outcome compared to the other events we've been "involved" in." Sunil says as he walks towards the other pets while Penny Ling follows.

The pets all walk up to Sing and try to wake the poor monkey up but to no avail as he stays there out like a light "Wow this dude is a real heavy sleeper isn't he?" Vinnie says poking the sleeping pet in the face with his own tail.

"Aw what fun is a new friend if he doesn't even want to move! Maybe I can squeeze the air outta him to force him to wake up!" the second Mink finishes her sentence everyone in protest tries to stop the pink spider monkey "NO MINKA WAIT-" but are a split moment late as the hyperactive monkey goes in to hold the other monkey in a tight hug but only to smack into something before complete contact "Ow!"

"Minka are you alright?" said Penny Ling as she walks up to the monkey rubbing her head "I smacked into something hard on his chest..." as she says this she moves the hair around Sing's chest and soon uncovers the little device planted in it "And I think I just found it..."

All the pets stare blankly at the device with the mouths hanging wide open until Zoe speaks up "Well that's one flashy piece of jewelry for one Monkey I must say."

"I don't think it's Jewelry...because what kind of Adornment is INSERTED into the body." Sunil said only for Zoe to say "Oh come now Sunil it just looks like it." she proceeds to touch the device and speak again only to slow down half way "See its not...apart...of him...oh dear." Zoe stops and backs away quickly freaked from finding out the trinket was actually apart of his chest.

"Wow what exactly does this do anyway?" Vinnie says as he pokes the device only for it to flash greatly with an alarm "Uh oh..." the six say in unison.

"WAHHH who's there I have a laser gun and i'm not afraid to use it!" as he says the he place his hand on the circular device on his chest in which it opens up a bit covered in light where he pulls out a weird shaped gun and aims it at the pets.

"WHOA DUDE JUST CALM DOWN WE WERE JUST TRYING TO SAY HELLO!" Vinnie said trying to calm down the startled monkey and make him drop his weapon, but to no avail.

"USING IT!" and with that he presses the trigger and the six pets huddle together and scream in unison awaiting the unavoidable only to hear an explosion and at once they open up their eyes only to see a charred monkey in front of them.

"Aw man another failed experiment..." as with that the other pets completely yell at the insane monkey "WHAT THE FLIP YOU INSANE MONKEY WERE YOU REALLY GOING TO BLOW US UP!?"

"Aw calm your fleas you were in no harm because it's just a little toy weapon I made that's supposed to freak people out when it charges up then releases a little flag with the word bang to toy around with them...but sadly like most of my inventions nowadays it's mostly trial and error on weather they work or not anymore. Hey wait a minute where's the flag?" as he says this he searches the remains of the gun and suddenly a small projectile flies out of it and hits Vinnie straight in the face.

"Vinnie are you alright!" Penny Ling said as she looks or the dazed gecko who answers with "Yea I think so..." after he finishes a small stick pops out of his mouth and a little piece of paper unravels from it revealing the word bang written on it in a comical font.

"Thank you." Sing says as he plucks the flag from Vinnies mouth and with the rest of the remaining weapon parts in his paws he walks off "Gonna need a quiet place to fix this...hello what's this?" Sing say's as he notices a small hole in the wall "This seems like a good enough place as any other I guess." and with that he heads into the little crevice.

"That could've gone way better..." Minka said looking at the direction Sing went off to.

"Maybe we should have told Russell he arrived before we went to talk to him." Pepper said as she looks at the spot where the mini explosion happened.

"I kinda feel this is our fault for overdoing the introductions..." Penny Ling said saddened by the turn of events.

"I amazed that monkey can actually make such insane things such as that mock raygun...who knows what else he could make and how lethal it could actually be!" Sunil said recalling the little event that happened just moments ago.

"I can't believe I messed up a perfectly well introduction on such an easy audience!" Zoe said miffed at the fact she couldn't get an appropriate word in edgewise.

"I can't believe we just left that dude walk into the Sweet Delights Shop where who knows what other things he has with him that he could use on the store itself or possibly Buttercream Sundae and Sugar Sprinkles." the second Vinnie said everyone realised they had let a possible psychopathic monkey into a defenseless candy shop with an equally defenseless energetic bunny and mellow cat.

"AFTER HIM!" they all shouted in unison as they all charged together in a mini mob after Sing only for the six of them to get stuck within the little crevice as they all charged in at the same time "Maybe we should have gone one at a time..." Sunil said struggling alongside the other pets trying to break free only for them to see Sing hop away into a small area out of any the pets field of vision "Oh this won't end well..." was all they said in unison as they tried to break free once again.

A/N

_I gotta say I tried to stop at an earlier point in this chapter but at all the points I tried to cut off it just wouldn't feel right, well right in my sense to say the least, for the next chapter._

_Anyway this story would've come in yesterday but I noticed I made quite the grammar errors and other spelling mistakes in the previous two chapters and I just had to fix them, and another thing if you noticed any other mistakes I made please pm me about them so I can fix it._

_Thanks for reading!_


	4. Cold shoulder

A small noise is heard as the dumbwaiter falls back down on ground level and soon after the doors open up with Russell jumping out of it "Hm haven't heard anything from the others in a while...OH GOD THE NEW GUY!" Russell immediately searches around for any signs of his six friends or a new pet but to no avail "Where could they all be?" as he says this he soon hears sounds of struggling and soon finds his friends stuck in a wall right where their entrance to Sweet Delights is "Uh guys...you realize the hole isn't big enough for all six of you to rush in at the same time?"

"Russell? Oh thank goodness you're here!" Penny Ling said from the other side of the wall.

"Yea as you can see we're kinda...well stuck to say the least." Pepper says as she wiggles around to try to break free but to no avail.

"Right...how exactly did you guys get in a situation like this anyway?" Russell says only to be answered by Vinnie "It was the new guys fault!"

"And how?" Just like before Russell question is immediately answered, but this time by Sunil "He is insane! He tried to vaporize us with a ray gun!"

"He shot a ray gun at you!" Russell says alarmed that the new pet would do such a thing.

"Well...actually it was a mock toy-" Russell cuts off Sunil before he can finish "I've heard enough...you guys screwed up the second the new pet came here didn't you." as Russell says this all the pets struggle to find what to say next until Penny Ling speaks up again "Uh well you see we tried to...we didn't know what to...there's a great answer to this! Uh...blame Zoe!" Zoe immediately tries to defend herself "WHAT! I just tried to say hello!"

"And you overdid it and in the end we're stuck in here because of you!" Pepper says annoying Zoe.

"Hmph well I never! Well whatever fine blame me for just trying to greet the new monkey and make his first day a good one here! If kindness is a crime then I should be sent away right now!" the second Zoe finishes Minka speaks up "Well uh...I really don't think we should argue now seeing as we're still stuck here."

"Hey where is the new monkey anyway?" Russell asks the immobilized pets who respond in unison with "He's in there and we're trying to get him out!"

"Um why exactly?"

"Because he can still make such deadly items! Who knows what else he has with him that he could use on the store or the pets in that area!" Sunil said trying to get Russell to listen to their side of the story.

"We can talk about this later right now Russell you have to help us out of here!" Pepper said fully annoyed by her predicament.

"Alright...let's see here...I can pull or push the guys out with ease, but not you girls due to the positioning of how you four are wedged in." as Russell says this all female pets glow red from embarrassment and anger and shout in unison "RUSSELL!"

"Hehe sorry I just find this funny...don't worry I know how to get you out." Russell immediately runs away from the wall confusing the pets as they hear footsteps of him leaving them.

"I wonder what exactly our hedgehog friend has in mind." Sunil said

"Say you don't think he's going to-" before Vinnie can finish Russell charges back first towards the wall.

"INCOMING!" after he says this a few seconds later he crashes into the other pets with his spines right into their backs sides.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Vinnie, Sunil, Pepper, Penny, Minka and Zoe all say in unison as they fly out of the hole in the wall and dart around the whole room and crash in different areas all rubbing their bottoms from the little reverse body slam their prickly friend had just done.

"Couldn't you have thought of...hm I dunno A BETTER WAY TO GET US OUT!?" Pepper shouts at the laughing hedgehog who responds with "I'm sorry...but you guys so deserved that for scaring the new guy in here." Russell manages to say while still in a laughing fit.

The pets regroup in the center of the room and soon Zoe speaks up "Alright...now that we got that out of the way...let's look for that monkey!" as she says this she hears the noise from a corner of the room "Amazing his lasers sound just like the one in movies!" Vinnie says as he and the other pets run to the source of the sound and as they near the area they soon hear two animals speaking...one of which was trying to tell the other to stop and as they look over to the source of the sound they see Buttercream with a laser gun in her hand and multiple others scattered on the ground around her with a distraught monkey trying to pick them all up while trying to stop the energetic bunny.

"Oooh what does this do diddly boo?" she picks up a small ray gun and Sing responds with "That's a growth ray." Buttercream immediately fires it at a cupcake making it the size of a wedding cake.

"How bout this one a bun?" she picks up a ray gun that is just a bit bigger than the size of her body where Sing responds with "That's a shrink ray." and once again Buttercream fires it this time a pot and makes it the size of a kitchen magnet.

"And what about this ba bliss!" she picks up a weird shaped ray gun where Sing freaks as he sees it in her hands and goes "THAT'S A FREEZE RAY!" in where she immediately fires, but Sing manages to dodge it only for it to bounce off a pan that is hung up on the wall and hits the off guard Sing in the back freezing him instantly.

"Opps..." was all the bunny said as she looked at the at new monkeycicle whereas the other pets who witnessed everything just stare in awe.

"Hm maybe I got the roles mixed up on who may have need whose help." Vinnie says staring at the frozen monkey.

"Hi everyone!" Buttercream says as she sees the other pets walk in.

"Hi Buttercream..." The seven pets say in unison.

"Wow you really did a number on the monkey didn't you..." Zoe says as she pokes the ice block containing Sing.

"It was an accident I swear on air!" Buttercream says as she accidentally knocks over the Monkeycicle causing it to fall and shatter freeing Sing.

"Oh that was such a headache..." Sing says as he plucks up all the guns on the ground and stores them back in the device on his chest.

"Argh severe brain freeze here...oh hey you're the other pets that knocked me out of the tree when I tried to catch some Z's." He looks toward the six animals he met as he says this who just hide behind Russell "Uh you guys alright?"

"You're going to blast us the second we let our guard down!" Sunil said shaking his paw at Sing.

"Oh...yea about that...sorry, but you brought that upon yourselves after knocking me out of that tree." as Sing says this Zoe protests "How so?"

"Well my brain is sorta...broken into halves...from time to time if I suffer a blow to the head by any means of attack or faceplant or explosion it may trigger my brain to enter one of 2 modes which are "brainiac" and "maniac"...you can make out the rest." after Sing says this Pepper speaks up "So after Zoe knock you out of the fake tree..."

"I entered Maniac mode, but after I suffered the explosion recoil I swapped back to Brainiac mode so I apologize for what has happened..." Sing says as he looks down on the ground

"So you're in Brainiac mode right? Well if you're calm now...can we introduce ourselves?" Zoe says as she slowly approaches Sing.

"(sigh) I guess...well for starters my name is Singular Kros...but I guess you can call me Sing if it sounds too weird...anyway what are your names." Sing says as he walks up to the pets

"My name is Zoe Trent a Song diva of the stars!" Zoe says as she ecstatically spins around vocalizing a tune with her voice only for Sing to respond with "Yeah I'm sure you sound beautiful but I'm having a hard time hearing at the moment given I took an explosion to the head and was just currently frozen." he pats his head from the left side and out the right comes out soot, smoke and ice cubes and afterwards Zoe vocalizes again only to get an awestruck face from Sing obviously indicating he was impressed.

"I'm Pepper Clark and a well refined comedian if I do say so myself!" after she says this she tells many a jokes to Sing and the other pets summoning a laugh from all of them with Sing laughing the hardest "Hehe I thought you were pulling my leg but you are one heck of a comedian." Sing's compliment made Pepper bow her head from praise and embarrassment and soon the room filled with a fresh rose like scent.

"My name is Sunil Nevla and I am a great renowned magician...well a magician at least..." Sunil performs spells that he practiced to a point they wouldn't fail no matter how hard he tried and then as he ran out of tricks and seeing the Sing was as easily taken as he was with Pepper and Zoe he decided to chance it with spells he knew he still needed loads of practice with...and to his luck they all worked perfectly emitting a smile from the judgmental monkey "Undermining yourself with criticism is never good for the morale...I find it better to gloat when you are able to show that you are able to do what you say you can...which you obviously can!" Sing's little praising comment brings a smile to the cowardly mongoose.

"Hey that's nothing! My names Vinnie Terrio and I'm an expert dancer!" as Vinnie says this the other pets go "uh oh" silently as he starts to dance which he does well...at first then came the part where he trips and falls completely on his face which after seeing causes Sing to laugh "Haha nice going there dude...but I think you would do a lot better if you..." before he finishes speaking he walks up to Vinnie and moves his body in a more straight upward position and also wraps his tail around his body and soon continues speaking "There try it again now." and Vinnie did as told and this time instead of falling flat on the ground again like always, he finishes the dance "I've never finished the full dance completely before...thanks man!" Vinnie says as he starts shaking Sing's paw in a fast paced motion.

"Penny Ling is my name and I'm a ribbon dancer...I don't really have much else to say that could count as bragging because I don't want to brag..." Penny says while Sing responds with "Don't worry for it is not mandatory to gloat...I just said that only do it if you can do it or if you have the confidence to say because sometimes you may be able to do it, but just can't work up the and such to state it out loud." Penny felt relieved to an extent to hear Sing say that and carry on with her dancing which managed to impress Sing with him saying "I see you are graceful to the greater extent while knowing what can get in your way that may cause you to trip and fall." he looks towards Vinnie "You weren't bad either you just never payed attention to your footing or tail so no real error except minor ignorance."

"Alrighty then it's my turn to be introduced!" Sing looks toward the source of the shout and suddenly his eyes grow wide "Minka...?" after Sing says this the pink monkey gets annoyed "No fair you already knew my name...wait how do you know my name already?" her remark makes Sing stutter for words and quickly comes up with "Oh uh...well you're a great renowned artist that is very well though of so how could I NOT know you!" as Sing says this sweat falls like bullets from him, but Minka responds with "You're right again!" is all she says as she performs a backflip from joy from what Sing said.

"I am? I mean of course I am hahahahaha..." after he says this Minka continues "Well anyway I'm Minka Mark the greatest abstract artist in the world...apparently and cause you heard of me I guess I don't need a demonstration do I?"

"Uh...no I already know how great of an artist you are!" Sing could feel his brain breaking, well more than it already is, as he said that.

"Well then I guess since everyone else spoke up I should as well and I am-" Russell is interrupted by Sing whose calm and collect voice was replaced by an ecstatic fanboy like one "NO WAY...YOU'RE RUSSELL FERGUSON! You were the-" Sing takes in a deep breath and then continues "Ultimate-Supreme-Miss-Congeniality-Most-Photogeni c-Most-Talented-Super-Sparkle-Grand-Supreme Pageant Winner!" all the other pets laughed at this and Russell speaks again "Is that what I'm known for...(sigh) yes I'm Russell Ferguson and I am the pets lead organizer...at least I thought I was..."

"You're like the greatest thing I've ever seen showing how an animal is never far off in something so utterly not meant for them...I idolize you!" Sing immediately slams into Russell into a full body hug only moments later before he skyrockets into the sky yelling in pain landing back on the ground with one of Russell's spines in his arm "Anyway I'm sure you know about our friend who put you on ice?" Russell says looking at Buttercream "Yea she told me her name is Buttercream Sundae and she's the pet of the owner of this here sugar store...before she got interested in my little multiuse heart core and started poking it to the point she ejected out all my prototype lasers." as he says this he turns towards the energetic rabbit and then back to Russell and the others "Well I suppose now that I know you all of you will finally let me be?" as he says this the pets all felt their morale's shatter "But wait I thought we were friends now..." Penny says in a saddened voice.

"Listen now I never asked to be bugged with as you guys could have just gone with your normal daily routines ignoring me...of course I wouldn't mind being Russell's friend." as he says this the hedgehog replies with "Well I wouldn't keep your hopes up."

"Why's that?" Sing asks confused by Russell's statement "I won't be your friend unless you're friends with the other six pets!"

"But I...but...hey...well...Fine! I'll be there friends to..." all the six pets lighten up from Sing's agreement to Russell's negotiation.

"Now Buttercream can I have my Freeze Ray back?" Sing says looking at the rabbit holding his last prototype.

"Not until you agree to be my friend too da loo!" she says hoping for him to agree as well only for him to say "No Russell never said anything about agreeing to be your friend as well."

"Darn I didn't think that through..." Russell says with a facepalm.

"Then I guess I'm keeping your freezy breezy tons of fun gun!" as she says this she holds up his freeze ray pointed directly at him.

"Fine! Urgh what is with everyone trying to be my friend today...next thing I know you'll want to introduce me to a cat!" as he says this Buttercream speaks up again "That's a great idea! Lets go see Sugar Sprinkles so you can meet her sir blue fur!"

"You have got to be kidding..." Sing finishes speaking to the sound of laughter from the eight pets as they laugh at his comical error in which they all show him they way outside towards a truck that belonged to the shop they were in just moments ago to introduce him to another new pet.

A/N

_Well here's another chapter for you guy's enjoy and please tell me if there's anything you guy's want me to fix like errors or if you want to see something added or whatnot just PM me or write it down in the reviews if it fits with what you wanted to say! Anyway this is TheBizarreImmortal signing off._


	5. Mind over the other Mind

"So you guys mind telling me why we're at a truck?" Sing says annoyed that he had to follow his new "friends" to look for a new one.

"You'll see soon enough, but first I think Buttercream should explain to you what there is to see in this little truck." Russell says to Sing as he looks towards Buttercream.

"Right here you have everything you need to make sweetsy treatises in these handy dandy don't call me Andy lock down bin badda bins!" she then stands in front of a few bins and continues to speak "Flour, Sugar, Frosting and bababop...Sugar Sprinkles!" as she says this a candy treat themed cat pops out of the last bin to be named.

"That's my name don't wear it out! Man I never get tired of that." as the adorable candy cat pops out all the pets d'aw at her appearance.

"Yep this is Sugar Sprinkles and-" before Russell can finish Sing shouts out "RETURN FROM WHENCE YOU CAME EVIL PASTRY MONSTER!" as he holds up another laser weapon towards sugar sprinkles which causes all the other animals except Sugar Sprinkles to scream only for a little flag marked "BANG!" to pop out "Haha now that never gets old!" before Sing can laugh a strange noise emits from his "weapon" which draws a long sigh from Sing before he talks again "But this however...does." a few seconds later the laser weapon explodes once again on Sing emanating a karma laugh from the pets that coward in fear.

"Whoa talk about living fireworks." Sugar Sprinkles said as she hopped out of the bin and walked towards the smoke cloud covering the dry humorous monkey.

"Hey wait a minute shouldn't we be worried instead of laughing our tails off because didn't he say he swaps brains or whatever when something similar to that happens?" Vinnie said which shut everyone up except Pepper "Relax he said there was a small chance of it happening." as Pepper finishes the smoke clears enough for Sugar Sprinkles to near the monkey when suddenly "WOOHOO! Talk about a head rush!"

"Or maybe it could happen now..." Pepper said now seeing she was clearly wrong.

"Oh man it feels so nice to actually enjoy stuff instead of being a dull stick in the mud with only hate and annoyance as emotions from time to time!" Sing says as he ruffles his hair into a messy state in an effort to shake the remaining smoke and dust off his body "Well then...what are you all staring at?"

"Whoa dude you're like an owl!" Sugar Sprinkle says as Penny Ling and Zoe faint and the other pets stare, some with horror other with curiosity, from the new sight of Sing.

"What do you mean by that?" Sing asks confused by Sugar Sprinkle's response "Well I'm pretty sure most monkeys don't have the ability to turn the head in a 180 degree spin." Sugar Sprinkles replies as she yanks up Sings tail which was on the same side as his face.

"Oh you mean this little trick? Oh that's just something I've been able to do for a while now Haha." as Sing finishes he turns his head the remaining 180 degrees to complete the 360 spin.

"How the heck does something like that happen! I thought only fingers, shoulders and knees could be double jointed!" Russell says looking at Sing with horror at his little "trick" who responds with "Well I guess you thought wrong because I still did it didn't I?"

"W-were you born like that?" Pepper says only to get an angered "No! I was not born like this...what do you think during my birth I was born in a haunted area with a poltergeist family?" as Sing finishes Vinnie speaks up "Well to be fair-" he is punched in the gut by Sunil before he could finish.

"(Sigh) No I just gained the ability to do this after a little "accident" that left me with my neck double jointed and my vertebrae with hollow little holes."

"Would that accident be the same that left that in your chest?" Sunil says pointing at Sing's heart device.

"Why yes it is…and it's the same reason one of my eyes is red to!" Sing responds with a little laugh at the end.

"Don't mind me asking but what kind of accident leaves an animal like that!?" Russell asks the crazy monkey "Wouldn't you like to know? Man didn't you hear that curiosity killed the cat?" as Sing says this Sugar Sprinkles replies with "What that can actually kill me?" in her normal calm voice which made it seem like it was nothing too serious at all to her.

"What? No! It's just an expression...I think... there has never been a case where a cat has died from their own or someone else's curiosity." as he says that Sugar Sprinkles speaks up again "Well good because that would've been bad. Although it would've been interesting seeing that metaphor become reality, but not with me of course because I want to live to see the metaphor actually happen!"

"Wow this cat is more aloof in the head then I am!" Sing says as he walks towards Russell "But seriously my past is none of your business dude."

"Fair enough, but can you do me a favor?" Russell asks in which Sing responds with a simple "What?"

"Can you help me get Penny Ling and Zoe back to Littlest Pet Shop?"

"No problemo! I'm pretty sure I made something that could make it easier." Sing taps on his heart device and soon pulls out a little box.

"How's that supposed to-" before Russell can finish he is cut off by the box opening into a large, floating pillow-like device "Never mind..."

"Alrighty now let's just place both of them on and we're off!"

"But don't we need to move the pillow?"

"No we don't we just need to...what was it with this thing...ah right we just to stand near it while think of place you want it to go to and it floats on its own...of course it was meant for a person to just lay on the pillow and just think of where they want to go and bam!"

"Sounds like something Shahrukh would use if he had it..." Sunil says in a whisper which draws an obvious "Huh?" from the remaining pets.

"Oh nothing just talking to myself on something irrelevant no need to mind me!" Sunil says as he scratches the back of his head.

"See you guys let Sunil keep his secrets now let me keep mine!" Sing says as he makes sure the "floatation device" is still following him to the pet daycare.

"Hey I said fair enough. I'm pretty sure that meant I am letting you keep to yourself..."

"Hehe I know I just enjoy messing with you man." after Sing says this Russell face palms and soon turns towards Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles "We'll see you two girls later I suppose, and also sorry for all this..."

"Aw don't worry about it! Now go hustle Russell!" Buttercream Sundae said trying to reassure Russell that it wasn't a total loss for a day…after she did enjoy herself with something interesting to say the least.

"Yea don't worry about it man. Bye guys and bye owl monkey!" as Sugar Sprinkles says this Sing responds with "That's Sing!" only for Sugar Sprinkles to reply with "Bye Singing monkey!" this response causing Sing to turn around shaking his while trying to hold in laughter while they continued towards Littlest Pet Shop.

After a small while of lugging around two unconscious pets eventually all of them made it back to LPS and got Penny and Zoe off from the device onto cushions placed on the ground "Well that takes care of that doesn't it? Because I sure think it does." Sing says as he hops away into a corner to rebuild his mock weapon and a few moments after Penny Ling and Zoe wake up "Oh my I felt like I saw something so unnatural that it caused me to faint..." Zoe says as she rubs her eyes.

"You mean you in tacky clothing." Pepper says mocking the dog diva as she gets up only for Penny Ling to respond "No because if that was it I wouldn't have fainted to." everyone but Zoe laughs at Penny's little remark.

"Hey where did the crooked monkey go anyway?" Zoe asks only for Russell to answer "It's not his fault he's able to do that! It was because of an accident that led him to having that double jointed appendage, the device in his chest and the reason he also has heterochromia."

"That got me thinking what exactly happened to the guy that led to all that because no simple accident could cause that. It had to be something big and I'm going to find out what it is!" as Pepper says this she turns towards the rest of the pets "Any of you guys in?"

"I'm in!" said Vinnie jumping next to Pepper.

"Ooh I love some good gossip! Count me in!" Zoe said walking up to the two other pets.

"I'll admit Sing's current past and item making has peaked my curiosity...I guess I'll tag along as well." Sunil said as he got up.

"Come on guys...Sing deserves his privacy!" Russell says crossing his arms annoyed with the four pets plotting to invade the events in Sing's past lifestyle.

"Russell is right we can't just invade on someone's private life just because of a little curiosity!" Penny Ling said as she stood up next to Russell.

"What they said! Don't pressure him to tell you something he doesn't want to tell." Minka said standing next to the other two.

"Minka he knew who you were the instant he saw you!" Zoe said as she saw the spider monkey stand on the opposing side only for her to respond with "So? He knew Russell to!"

"Yea but his reason was backed up with solid laughable evidence!" Pepper said as she and the other pets on her side tried to hold in laughter.

"How is what he said about me not evidence?" Minka said annoyed by Pepper who only said "Well to be fair he did stutter as he was pulling on strings to not sound too suspicious on how he knew you." as she said this Minka couldn't argue with something that even she knew so she stayed quiet.

"You two girls sure you aren't the least bit curious?" Vinnie said looking at Minka and Penny when Pepper suddenly spoke up after "I'm pretty sure the only reason they're standing on the no side is because of Russell being there in the first place!" as Pepper says this the two girls glow red as the pets on the yes side of the argument start laughing all except for Vinnie who said "Alright now we're just pushing it guys...I mean we already won this argument anyway seeing as it's four to three."

"Well whatever the number we're still not helping you with it!" Russell said only for Pepper to talk back "You don't have to seeing as we have more than enough paws on our side to get enough done." and with that said Russell, Penny and Minka walk away.

"Are you just gonna let them walk away like that?" Sunil said looking at Pepper who only smiled.

"They may say that now but eventually curiosity will get the better of them and soon will want to do the same as us." is all Pepper says as she walks towards the monkey trying to fix some of his dismantled machinery.

"You sure sound like you know it's gonna happen, but maybe it will happen and you guys just aren't letting me in on it!" Vinnie says causing Sunil to face palm and Zoe and Pepper to shake their heads in annoyance.

"Hi there Sing!" Zoe says as she stands next to the busy monkey.

"Can't talk right now screwing around with my things till the smart side of me takes over again to fix and make more boring things." is all Sing says as he shakes around some of his machinery.

"Uh...how about showing us some of the other things you made while you're doing that?" Pepper says in hopes while he's distracted doing so they could slip in some questions.

"Eh...seeing as my brainiac side wouldn't want to do so...and I don't care for that side of my brain so sure why not!" Sing says as he cartwheels away from the four animals "Now uh...let me decide what to show you first...I got it!"

A/N

_I really hope I'm making fewer mistakes than needed seeing as I don't want to bore my readers or give them the idea that my story is lackluster and crappy to the point of making me regret writing it in the first place._

_I really want to you guys to enjoy because that's one of the reason I'm writing to begin with!_

_So your feedback is important on what I need to fix and or avoid doing._

_Also sorry if I keeping making /missing punctuation errors...I'm still trying to sort everything out and little things like that may pass through without me wanting it to_.


	6. Accidents happen

"Now here we have this thing...ah I love this one!" Sing says as he pulls out a little block and drops if on the ground.

"Uh it just looks like a brick dude..." Vinnie says as he looks at the block of technology in front of him.

"Sure you say that now, but watch this!" Sing presses the button on the center causing the useless brick to open up into a type of board.

"Uh...it's just a snowboard?" Pepper says as she stares at the board in front of her.

"No it's a hoverboard! Come on now one of you get on and I'll show you how to maneuver it!" Sing says as he gets on and extends his paw out towards the pets while the board starts to levitate only for the girls to back off.

"Sweet it's just like in the spy movies!" Vinnie says as he grabs onto Sing and walks onto the board "Come on Sunil!" as Vinnie says this Sunil protests "I am not getting on the possible death trap!"

"Quit whining and get on ya big baby..." Vinnie says as he pulls Sunil onto the hoverboard.

"All passengers keep your forelegs and hind legs away from the sides while on the device and thank you for flying AIR INSANITY!" as Sing says this the hoverboard immediately darts around the whole pet daycare at high speeds in repeated circles "Hahaha how you guys holding up back there!?" Sings little comment is overlapped by Vinnie's and Sunil's high pitched screaming.

As the hoverboard darts around Sunil finally chokes out "How do you stop this crazy contraption!" only for Sing to reply with "Stop? Now why would you want to do that?" but as Sing says this he turns his head to see both Vinnie and Sunil huddled together from obvious fear causing him to sigh "I don't want to stop it, but I will slow down." as Sing says this the hoverboard soon slows down to a pace as if it were gliding on a gentle light breeze followed by Vinnie and Sunil calming down as they enjoy the rest of the riding session on the board before Sing finally decides to stop.

"You know you are one insane monkey, but I gotta admit...that was fun!" Vinnie says as he gets back on the ground "Don't you think Sunil?"

"I guess it was fun despite the fact that I saw my life flash before my eyes, although I found it strange that all I saw was a lot of screaming and freaking out, I need to get out more." Sunil says as the plants himself on the ground next to Vinnie.

"Wanna see more things that I'm not allowed to show you before my boring side ends up with body control again!" Sing says amped to "demonstrate" with more of his machinery.

"Oh well uh since me and Vinnie went already then that leaves Zoe and Pepper for you to explain to!" Sunil says backing out of further deathtrap demonstrations.

"Hey wait now I didn't agree to th-" before Zoe can finish Sing grabs her by her paw and pulls her right in front of him "Alright then let's see n-" Sing stops talking as he stares directly at Zoe then speaks up again "What is it with this place! This makes three animals that I may know, but why you? I've never seen you until now...at least I think I haven't." Sings little comment creeps Zoe out as she slowly backs away until "ANYHOO! Back to my explanations! Ok now let's see what to show you...uh...how about this?" Sing pulls out a small box with a little red button on it.

"Um before you do anything...drastic do you mind if I stand a bit farther back?" Zoe says trying to stay as far away from the "Danger Zone" as possible.

"Relax this one isn't dangerous...sadly...no it's just a little pocket void." Sing presses the button and the box opens and turns into a small swirling vortex causing the four pets the freak out only for Sing to reassure them "Relax it can't suck you guys in or cause a massive black hole to suck in the whole world...I was limited in materials I had to make this so it's just this small pathetic thing." as Sing says this the rest calm down.

"I mainly don't use it because it's basically a one use thing. After it sucks something up it goes poof and I have to rebuild it if I want to use it again...I just mainly use it to-" Before Sing can finish a small beeping starts to arise from the hoverboard in which he freaks out and picks it up "GET RID OF ANY MALFUNCTIONING ITEMS THAT COULD EXPLODE AND CAUSE ME TO SWITCH AGAIN!" as he says this he violently chucks the self destructing board into the small vortex in which it disappears shortly after leaving nothing but broken remains from the box it originally came out of "Man now that was a close call...almost ended up switching to my brainy side." Zoe walks up to remains of the vortex "So I take it the "sane" inventions you manage to come up with are just used to prevent the "insane" ones from going haywire? Where do the things go anyway?"

"Yea, but this one is the only one I like for obvious reasons...the other "sane" ones take the fun out of everything else. As for where they end up...I have no clue! Alrighty then it's your turn...uh...Pepper was it?" Sing says as he looks towards Pepper.

"Yea that's my name. Now show me what else you have then." Pepper says as she taps on Sing's heart unit.

"You seem bolder than those three...I like it! You already seem more fun than them!" after Sing says this Pepper turns around and sticks her tongue out at the other three pets behind her and then turns around and taps Sing on the heart unit again "Say this thing seems very handy, but other than keeping you alive and storing those other cool things, what else can it do?" she said with a sly smile.

"Hm...I need to think about this...I may not agree with my other on many things, but this is something we share a..."mutual" agreement on." as Sing says this Pepper places he paw around his shoulder "Come on now...even you said it yourself! You don't agree or care for what your brainiac side cares for! So you can show me because right now...you're the one in control." as Pepper says this, a devious smile grows on Sings face.

"Well when you put it that way! I guess I can show you _some things_ that this can do...I'll just work out the kinks with my other side when he starts getting angry at me for it." Sing turns around to adjust his heart unit and as he does this Pepper silently goes "Yes!" as she walks towards the other three animals.

"Alright now my heart unit can do many things really! Such as well instead of storing my inventions from time to time I can also store living material here, but there's a slight defect when I try to do so..."

"How so exactly?" Pepper says watching Sing tamper with his "heart".

"Well you see I-(Crunch)" Sing is interrupted by the sound of someone eating in which everyone turns and looks at Vinnie who was eating from a bag of treats "What? Long explanations make me hungry!" as Vinnie says Sunil walks up to him and slaps the bag out of his hand causing a large amount of crumbs to land on Sing "Woahoho nice going there Sunil. Ah don't worry about I got you man." Vinnie says as he walks up towards Sing as he struggles to get all the crumbs off himself.

"Aw just forget it! Ugh I think I got them all." Sing says as he checks his fur.

"Dude you missed one here. Don't worry I got it!" Vinnie says as he aims for the crumb on the heart unit.

"Vinnie wait don't!" Sing warns Vinnie too late as he already got his fingers onto the unit.

"Why? What's going to hap...WHOA WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Vinnie says as a huge burst of light that emanates from the unit prevents him from letting go, and soon the unit starts to suck Vinnie in and in a few seconds Vinnie is completely engulfed.

"Oh no..." Sing says in where a second later he's on his knees clutching his head and soon falls to his back where his blue eye turns purple and his hair puffs up and slicks back just as Vinnie's hair was "Ok now that hurt. So you were just warning me about a light show? Geez Sing you panic more than Sunil does...Sing? Hey guys where did Sing go?" Vinnie voice says from Sings body "What are you guys looking at?" as he says this he looks down to see that he was no longer in his own body "WHOA! What the...when the...how the. Why am I a monkey!" Vinnie says as he stares at his new furry body and tail "G-Get me back to my own body you dumb thing!" Vinnie says as he starts pounding on the heart unit.

"Vinnie be careful! That thing keeps Sing together, and right now YOU'RE SING! So I wouldn't try to beat it up if I were you, or Sing, or...whatever! Just don't beat on it." Pepper says as she tries to stop Vinnie from hurting himself.

"Oh right I forgot that this thing is also his heart. But how do I get out from his body!" as Vinnie says this he starts to hear a voice in his head _"Vinnie just keep calm and relax man...because if you keep up this you're going to blank out...and I don't think that would be good seeing as I already have one mind to deal with here."_

"Alright then...what do I do to get out?" Vinnie says hoping to get an answer from Sing.

_"Listen all you have to do is this. Now listen carefully to what I'm about to say." _as Sing says this Vinnie immediately speaks up "Alright then so tell me what I gotta do to get out of this mess!"

As Vinnie is talking the other pets look at him strangely "Do you think Vinnie's lost it in there?" Zoe says looking at Vinnie as he talks to himself.

"I don't think he had anything to lose really..." Sunil says just picturing this event as another pathetic moment that befalls the poor gecko.

"Hey Vinnie you alright there?" Pepper says only to be immediately shushed by Vinnie.

"Alright then...so I turn it three times and then...what? Oh got ya!" as Vinnie says this he twists the heart unit three times to the left and immediately presses it down in which another burst of light comes from it which soon shoots Vinnie out like a cannonball "Heads up!" is all Vinnie says as he darts towards Zoe, Pepper and Sunil as the duck down dodge the flying gecko.

"Oh god that was not cool...anyway THAT'S why I don't put living things in here as they cause an overload in which they gain control of my body leaving me as nothing but a conscience! Vinnie tapped my heart unit as I set it on that mode for demonstration...such a bad move." Sing says as his hair and eye reverts back to how they were.

"And why exactly would you want to store living things to begin with?" Zoe says slightly concerned.

"Basically I didn't want to add that feature INTENTIONALLY! Oh well crud happens what can you do?" as Sing says this Pepper speaks up "So is that all the "heart" can do?"

"No it can do many more things, but those are secret...unlike this next thing...hehe you'll love this!" Sing spins the unit to the left and soon presses it down and a red light covers him up and soon the light grows to about three times its original height and then the flash soon starts to fade away.

"Hey Sing I'm all for learning more about that thing but could you hold out on the flashes here because I really treasure my eyesight and...and...and oh my god you just...you're a...you were just a..." Pepper stutters finishing her sentence staring at what was once a monkey is now a human with clothes and no fur whatsoever and his tail was replaced with a weird belt thing, but his eye and cream colored hair stayed the same and the heart unit was still there over the shirt he now had on.

"Ha-ha I just broke the biggest rule my "brainiac" side had and I do not care one bit about it!" Sing says as he laughs hysterically causing Russell, Penny and Minka to check in on what was happening.

"Hey are you guys alright in here? We saw a huge flash coming from here and-" Russell finishes speaking as soon as he sees the new Sing "We heard a laugh from Sing, but I can see why now..."

"Ha yea and my brainiac side can't do nothing about it!" just as Sing says this a small vortex opens up above him dropping the malfunctioning hoverboard and just as it was right above his head it explodes causing maniac Sing to swap back to brainiac Sing "This time...the other me has gone too far..."

A/N

_Well here we have another chapter so enjoy!_

_Until next time! This is TheBizarreImmortal signing off._


	7. So much for secrets

"I really hate it when he does things I really dislike...alright let's get this over with." Sing says as he pulls another laser weapon not at all like the ones before "Time to wipe out all your memories of today..."

"Whoa hold on what! All because you showed us the fact that...you can change from animal to human in an insta...yea I wouldn't want many people finding about that either..." Russell says showing that he had no way of avoiding what would come.

"Just a quick question...this won't hurt will it?" Zoe says looking at the humanized Sing as he reverts back to monkey form "Well...worst case scenario you end up fur less." Sing says causing Vinnie to emit a held in sigh of relief "Are you serious!?" Zoe says clearly not wanting that to happen.

"Or you could lose most of your brain." Sings little add on made Vinnie's jaw drop as Zoe spoke up again "Do you really have to do this!"

"Hey I'm not allowed to show what I can do to anyone that I don't deem ok so it really bugs me just as much as it does you." Sing says as he flips a switch turning the device on "But hey thanks for a fun day...it's been awhile since I've actually enjoyed myself...somewhat."

"W-wait a minute! You don't have to do this!" Pepper says trying to stop the monkey from firing.

"Explain on how I don't have to?" Sing says as he stops aiming towards the cowering pets.

"Well it's not like we're going to tell anyone that we saw you do that! I mean we could just forget the whole thing ever happened!" the last part of Pepper's sentence made Sing raise the laser back towards them "Not my best choice of words...ok what I mean is our lips are sealed. We won't tell anyone who you don't want knowing, right guys!" as Pepper says this the other pets all quickly respond by nodding in agreement.

"(Sigh) Whatever I won't erase your memories, but you guys can't tell any other animal of what I can do or else we go through this again." Sing says as he stores the ray back into his chest "Now...leave me be while I sort out my time on what I'll do during the days I'm going to have to spend here."

"Days? As in...you'll be back here again?" Russell says after hearing the monkey's last statement.

"Well yea like I said...I had...fun." Sing says as he scratches the back of his head and soon Russell raises an eyebrow "You weren't really going to erase our memories were you."

"What! Don't be ridiculous I had the gun out and everything...of course I was going to scatterbrain you all..." Sing says trying to defend himself only for Russell to speak up again "You know for a secretive monkey with two minds in one body...you aren't very good at lying."

"...You caught me...that laser was one of my firsts that never fully activated and since then never been able to make it work, but don't get me wrong I still have a mind eraser...I just don't want to use it..." Sing says looking at the floor seeing that the hedgehog had caught him.

"Well then I can clearly see you're just an animal with serious trust issues that can't really find help as he rejects all of it through dramatic teasing...you'll make a fine addition to our little group. Welcome to Littlest Pet Shop Singular Kros!" Russell little comment made Sing crack a small smile "You know if I wasn't a monkey I'd totally shed a tear right now."

"Um...Minka what does he mean by that?" Penny Ling says trying to get an answer from the male spider monkey's remark from the female spider monkey "Oh...even though we may feel sad and extremely depressed at times...as monkey's we literally can't cry or shed tears of any kind."

"Oh...well that little lesson on anatomy aside. Come on guys let's leave Sing to plan out his day planner for his stay with us." Russell says causing the other pets to go to the other area of the day care for them to continue into their daily activities "By the way Sing-" Russell is cut off by Sing "Oh please don't tell you wanna know about my past life to!"

"No...I just wanted to know...why I was your idol." Sing's head quickly turns from midnight blue to deep red "Oh well you may think it's silly and quite a strange reason..."

"Try me." is all Russell says as he looks at the monkey "Well you see...you're a hedgehog and yet you still allowed yourself to take place in a competition made only for dogs, and you still won it!" Sings comment made Russell nearly choke a bit "Well since you know of my human form...I'm attending the school in this town and as you know I'm an animal...not a full fledged human, but I still wanted a fresh start knowing I had nothing to really look forward in my animal life and I guess trying the life of a human seemed like a good start, but I could never find the nerve to try." Russell starts to see where Sing is taking the point "Well seeing you be in an irregular situation and still manage to make it work gave me motivation to try the same with my life. So I guess that's why I see you as an idol Russell."

"Well I feel honored. Just as much as the time when they put the tiara on my head the second I won!" Russell says to Sing with a laugh "So during the time you weren't here."

"I was in school because today was my first day...ha dual first I guess." Sing says as he sits down and pulls out a small book from his chest.

"Is that your journal for writing down your schedule?" Russell says as he sees Sing open it up "Not only that it's the Journal I write down everything in...I was giving this a very long time ago and the book still isn't halfway full...ha ha anyway better get started." Sing says as Russell walks away.

"You know Sing if you ever need help with anything, or you just want to talk to someone...we're still here." Russell says to the monkey scribbling in his book "I'll keep that in mind...thanks man."

The pets continued like this for another hour until a sound from the dumbwaiter drew their attention.

"Guys I'm on my way down!" a feminine voice said.

"Blythe's is here finally!" Minka says as she back flips in delight causing Sing to choke a bit "(Cough) who's finally here!?"

"Blythe Baxter! She's girl who helps Mrs. Twombly here at LPS, and is also our friend who can talk to animals!" Minka says as she waits by the dumbwaiter with the other animals.

"She can understand animals as well!?" Sing says as he tries to hide among the other animals as the dumbwaiter slowly descends _"Keep calm Sing...I mean it's not like she'll end up finding out what you can do! Unless she caught on from your events with Josh..."_

The dumbwaiter door opens up as the teenage girl hops out to greet the pets that were patiently waiting for her "Hi guys! Sorry it took awhile for me to meet up with all of you...ended up with more homework today than ever..." Blythe says as she recalls all of her work she had discussed with Josh and her newly gained friend earlier in the day "I really wanted a new friend of mine to help abit, but he seemed in a great hurry so I guess I couldn't find an easy way out of it."

"You made a new friend to? I guess when it rains it DOES pour." Sunil says walking up to Blythe "Wait a new pet came here?"

"Yea he's right over...hey where did he go now?" Penny Ling says looking for Sing who was hiding right behind her "Oh here he is!" Penny says as she plucks Sing from the ground and places him in front of Blythe.

"Oh my god he looks like a blue Minka...how adorable!" Blythe says as she nears the blue spider monkey.

"Yea and guess what! He can turn into a-" Vinnie is cut off by being turned into a block of ice as the sound of someone shouting "Freeze Ray!" is heard.

The remaining pets all face palm as they knew Vinnie had it coming while Blythe immediately stares at the Vinnie ice statue and then stares at the monkey hiding the freeze ray behind his back "Why did you do that!"

"How can you say that I did it?" Sing says trying to protest in defense.

"Because you shouted freeze ray before you blasted Vinnie with that freeze ray!" Blythe says as she stares at Sing with anger.

"What freeze ray?" Sing says as he unknowingly holds it out in the open "Oh...this one...hehe."

"Why do you have that and why did you use it on Vinnie!" Blythe said trying to get some answers from the monkey.

"I made it and because he didn't keep his mouth shut!" Sing says as he tries to defend himself.

"What was he going to tell me? I want you to unfreeze Vinnie and tell me what you're hiding right now!" Blythe says questioning the new pet.

"I will unfreeze him, but I am not telling you anything." Sing says as he attempts to break the frozen free.

"And why is that! I think I deserve to know seeing as you froze my friend to prevent him from telling me!" Blythe said as she towered over the small monkey and at this point Sing couldn't think of what else to say seeing as she was standing right above him and he couldn't turn into his other form to even the score for then there would be no score for him to defend.

"Uh...I can't...talk with my mouth full!" is all the panicking monkey says as he pulls out three bananas from his chest and shoves them into his own mouth.

"Hey come to think of it why do you have that thing on your chest?" Blythe says as she sees the unit that held the banana's Sing recently pulled out.

"Aye jaf mo ydia fjet huer daken ebut! (I have no idea what you're talking about!)" Sing says with his mouth still shut with banana's which soon causes Blythe's eyes to grow wide "Wait a minute...I heard someone speak that muffled before."

"Mo hue jevnt! (No you haven't!)" Sing says trying to prevent Blythe from questioning him further but to no avail as Blythe now pieced everything together "Singular? Oh my god it is you!" Blythe picks up Sing after she says this "Why are you a monkey!"

"First put me down before you rearrange what's left of my organs, and also I still have to free Vinnie." Blythe does as Sing says and he immediately taps on the ice and soon the ice breaks open releasing the gecko who continues what he was saying "Human! Whoa...I feel like I just went through major brain freeze." Sunil walks up to Vinnie and drags him back to where the other pets are.

"Anyway I'm a monkey because that's what I am. I can become a human with the help of my heart unit...and to take back my little lie I told you earlier in the day...yes it is inserted into my torso." is all Sing says in which Blythe immediately talks back "Wait if you're a monkey then why did you insert that thing in your chest? Just so you could become a human and go to school? That seems to be an unfair trade off."

"Hey hold on there. I didn't plant this thing in me on purpose or because I wanted to! Let's just say a little accident left me a bit...battered up...and left me needing this to carry on. As for the ability to become a human that was added to said device before it became a necessity for my life to continue." Sing says which leaves Blythe to just stare in disbelief "But how does Josh know you then!"

"I can thank my "owner" for that...nice guy who restored my faith in humans to actually even bother to make Josh my friend. And Josh is one of the guys I deemed alright with knowing what I can do seeing as he became a person who could "help". Same can be said with the nice lady who runs this place." Sing's sentence just barely gets through Blythe's head as she continues to stare at Sing "And while you continue processing all this. I will be over there with the other pets...so later." with that said Sing walks off to where the other pets are.

A/N

_Another chapter. Enjoy!_

_This is TheBizarreImmortal signing off._


	8. Time flies

As Blythe watches Sing walk away Russell walks up and taps her on the shoulder fully startling her "Whoops...hehe sorry Blythe, but I just came to check up on you to see if you were alright after what was just explained to you."

"I'm fine...just in shock from it all." Blythe says as she scratches her head.

"If this shocks you then I guess you're satisfied with what you know now." Russell says which just confuses Blythe "What do you mean by what I know now?" is all she says causing Russell to facepalm for letting that out "(Sigh) Well this is my bad, but what he told you now seems to barely scratch the surface on his secrets. I really respect the guy's privacy, but it seems even a part of me wants to know...I am a terrible friend..."

"Relax Russell...come think of it now I want to know more...let's just go talk to him! Maybe the idle chatter will get our minds off of it while we just become better friends!" Blythe says in hopes she can ignore her curiosity while she attempts to help Russell do the same.

"Great idea seeing as that way we can talk to him without trying to invade his privacy! Now let's go talk to Sing to see how he's doing." as Russell says this both he and Blythe head towards the other pets.

As they near the group of pets they hear the noise of conversation, but what caught Russell's attention was the fact that it was both Pepper and Zoe talking to Sing "Uh oh...if they're the ones talking then I worry what it is they're saying!" Russell immediately leaves Blythe behind as he darts toward his friends "Russell wait up!" Blythe says calling after the running hedgehog.

As Russell closed the distance between him and the curious pets he immediately stopped as he heard what exactly they were asking him "So do you think you can make it for me?" Pepper says to Sing who immediately responds "Yea it doesn't seem like a difficult thing to whip up or worry that it may explode."

"What about what I discussed with you? Can you make that as well please?" Zoe says to Sing as she knocks away Pepper leaving Sing who only replies with "Just as I told Pepper it should be a simple task with no worries of failing."

"Uh did I miss something here?" Russell says as he walks up to Sing.

"Oh not much just them asking for things I could build for them." Sing says as he jots down what Pepper and Zoe asked him to make "As we can see I am an ace machine maker!"

"You mean when they don't go horribly wrong and explode in your face?" Zoe says annoying the monkey "Duly noted I am still the one who can still create what you're asking for." Sing says as he crosses his arms.

"I'm just teasing you, but I'm sorry if it got to you. Anyway other than what I asked for...about your memory erasing device...it doesn't really get rid of fur or part of the brain does it?" Zoe says to Sing about his previous little lie "Well no it doesn't really do that. I just said it did those things to freak you guys out a bit and it seemed like it worked, but why you asking?" Sing replies confused about Zoe's question.

"No reason I was just scared over the fact that you had a device that could do that!"Zoe said as she started walking alongside Sing.

"Erasing someone's memory from their head?" Sing says only for Zoe to reply with "No getting rid of my glorious fur!" as Zoe said this Sing face palmed.

"Alright then I'm going back to my little corner to write down more things so if you want anything as well I'd be happy to oblige." Sing says as he walks off to a corner in the back of the pet daycare only for Blythe to follow him "So why did you want to go to a school to begin with? You seem pretty smart as you are right now."

"That may be true, but given the fact that I end up a teen when my body gets converted from an animal to a human I just figured that a school would be a good place as any other to start." Sing says while Blythe follows up with "So why did you agree to make the things the others asked you to do? Doesn't it cut into what free time you have?"

"Well I enjoy a challenge or a request as it keeps me occupied and helps me get better then trying to create random devices that end up making me worse with my building." is all Sing says before he flips to a new page in his little book "Now than...anything else you want to know Blythe?"

"Well not really because the rest of the question I have are for you when we're in school." Blythe says as she stands up.

The rest of the day went on normally from that point on and soon Zoe was picked up by her owners followed by Penny next was Pepper then Vinnie and finally Sunil leaving Russell, Minka and Sing alone in the daycare with Blythe "Well this day sure went by fast." Russell said to the two remaining pets that were in the room with him "Yea and in a bit we're all going to leave until tomorrow..." Minka says with sadness in her voice prompting Sing to speak up "So then how bout we enjoy the time the three of us have before you two have to leave?"

"What do you mean by only us two leaving?" Russell says confused with what Singular said "Well since I can turn into a human myself I just leave when I have to...which in this case is when there are no other pets left in the daycare for me to interact with." Sing says answering the hedgehog's question.

"How about we go back into Sweet Delights and spend some time with Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles? I mean I didn't really get much time to interact if you think about it." as Sing says this Russell responds soon after "You're right you never did get much time in to talk them. To be fair we did have to bring an unconscious Zoe and Penny Ling back into LPS."

"Well we have time now do we not? I say we go over there and enjoy the little time together we have left!" as soon as Sing says this both Russell and Minka nod their heads in agreement and head for the hole in the wall leading to Sweet Delights.

"Hello is anybody home?" Minka says as she and the two other pets walk around looking for any other animals in the area.

"I guess Buttercream must be with Youngmee's Aunt Christie..." Russell said as he notices that the shop is completely empty.

"But it doesn't look like they took the truck with them." Sing says as he points to the truck through the window.

"Ah so that means at least Sugar Sprinkles is here! Well then let's go to her and fully introduce you to her!"

The three pets immediate enter the truck and see Sugar Sprinkles stuck upside down in one of the bins "Sugar Sprinkles are you alright over there?" Russell says as the three pets dart towards Sugar Sprinkles

"Yea I'm alright I just tried to get back in here, but it closed on me while I was almost in so..." Sugar Sprinkles says as she wiggles her hind legs in an attempt to slide either out of the bin or finish what she tried to do.

"Want us to help you get out of there Sugar Sprinkles?" Sing says only for her to reply with "That be nice of you mysterious voice dude."

"It's me Sing...you know the monkey from before?" Sing says to the confused cat as she speaks again "Oh so you're that monkey that had his head spin like an owl before! Funny you sound way different than you did last time because right now your voice is much more monochrome and collect." after Sugar Sprinkles says this Sing gets annoyed "Well sorry if my voice doesn't entertain you as much as my other self does!" Sing says as he, Russell and Minka pluck Sugar Sprinkles from the bin.

"You mean you have another self? Whoa that's like awesome in so many ways! Could you switch back to you other self so I can see for myself?" Sugar Sprinkles says to the monkey as she walked up to him "I don't think that would be a good idea at the moment given what he did while he was in control of the body."

"Oh well, but still you're just as interesting as your other self is dude." as Sugar Sprinkles says this she turns around and Sing takes notice of the hair on her head "Um...why do you have sprinkles on your head?"

"I'm called Sugar Sprinkles for a reason dude and this is why." She walks towards a bin and hops in it and pops out a few seconds later with a ukulele in her paws and starts to play it as she sings.

(Sprinkles on my head)

_Sprinkles on my head..._

_Sprinkles on my head...~_

_They stick to my pillow-_

_Every time I go to bed! ~_

(Song Ends)

As Sugar Sprinkles finishes her song she walks up towards Sing and shakes her head in his face "Come on now you might as well have a taste!" is all she says while Sing backs away "Uh I think I'll pass for now so how about another time..."

"Are you sure? They're really gooooooood~!" She says as she shakes her head even closer to his face "Alright then...you seem so sure that these sprinkles on your head are good so..." after he says this Sing leans forward and licks the side of Sugar Sprinkles head that's closest to his face "(Slurp) Hm...Mmm these are very go-... ugh urk." Sing coughs repeatedly and soon hacks up a fur ball the color of Sugar Sprinkles fur immediately causing Russell and Minka to laugh "Whoa it's like everything is repeating itself!" Minka says while still laughing.

"Yea don't take it the wrong way, but please don't make it like last time you guys were here." Sugar Sprinkle says which confuses Sing "What do you mean last time? What happened with you guys last time?"

"Oh you really don't want to hear about that hehe..." Russell says trying to dodge the question only for Minka to yell at him "Oh Russell that's not fair because everyone tormented poor Sing for him to release his past against his will so the least we could do to say sorry is tell him about this!"

"Alright then I guess that would be fair...ok so it went like this." as Russell says this he explains the little adventure inside the truck he and the other pets had due to a little accident "Wow and in the end Blythe's dad was blamed for it?" Sing says after hearing the full story from Russell "Well yea but it didn't seem like too much to worry about other than paying for the ticket he received for apparent reckless truck driving and to buy a replacement tricycle for a girl whose previous one he used to catch up to said truck that went haywire."

"Despite all the trouble I was still right seeing as you guys did laugh after looking back to that day!" Sugar Sprinkles says as she walks towards Russell and Minka "Well other than helping me get out of that bin, which was really helpful by the way, why did you guys come back here?" the calm cat says as she goes back to the bin.

"Well seeing as it's just us left with Sing I guess we decided to come here and see if we could spend some time with both you and Buttercream, but I guess we only got time to spend some time with you only seeing as Buttercream isn't here." Russell says as he watches Sugar Sprinkles hop back into her bin "Ah yea they left like half an hour ago man, and as for me I'd love to play around some more but I really gotta get some shut eye and I would've done so sooner, but I'm sure you know why I'm not asleep right now." Sugar Sprinkles says with a laugh at the end.

"Oh well then we're happy we could help you out of your predicament and I guess we'll be on our way." Sing says to the cat as she waves goodbye "Sorry I couldn't stay to play some more dudes."

"Don't worry about it because what happened just now was more than enough and I think Sing and Russell agree don't you guys?" Minka say as she looks towards the two boys who both nod in agreement "Great now back to LPS we go!" She says as she darts towards Sweet Delights and the hole that leads into Littlest Pet Shop "Darn that girl can sure leave you in the dust when she gets moving." Russell says as both he and Sing laugh as the run after her.

After of few seconds of running from one place to another all three pets were back in LPS and a few minutes later Russell's owners came by to pick him up "Well I guess this is goodbye for today." he says as he sees his owners talking to Mrs. Twombly

"Later Russell and thanks for everything today!" Sing says as he waves goodbye towards the hedgehog.

"Bye Russell see you tomorrow!" Minka shouts nearly toppling Sing and Russell.

"Ouch that hurt my ears...anyway goodbye guys!" Russell says as he rubs his ears and walks up to his owners as they enter the pet daycare part of LPS.

As soon as the Russell's owners left with him Sing walks up to Minka "Well that was one enthusiastic goodbye don't you think?"

"He's a friend so of course I get enthusiastic when I say my hellos and goodbye's!" Minka says in protest.

"I don't remember you being THAT enthusiastic with everyone else's goodbyes!" Sing says causing Minka's face to turn red "I have no idea what you're talking about!" after she says this Sing smiles slyly and continues speaking "Minka you wouldn't happen to-" Sing is cut halfway as Minka blurts out "Oh look my owners are here gotta go!" She quickly shakes Sing's paw and darts away to meet her owners and after a few minutes they're gone.

"Hehe...I may have teased her a bit much, but I guess that means it's time for me to go." Sing turns back into his human form and walks toward the door only to be stopped by Blythe "Oh you're going home now?"

"Yea nothing else to do here so I guess it's back to my "owners" house for me." He says as he opens the door and walks outside with Blythe following "So I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then?"

"Probably not seeing as I'm going to want to avoid a certain you know who..." Sing says as he looks to the ground annoyed.

"But I was hoping to introduce you to my other friends tomorrow." Blythe says as a look of sadness covers her face only for Sing to reply with "You mean those three others that were with you, but scrambled at the sight of me?" which in turn Blythe's sad expression is replaced with an embarrassed one as she says "Those would be them...sorry about that."

"(Sigh) Fine I'll go meet up with you tomorrow, but don't expect me to enjoy it. Now I must really get going so goodbye for now!" the second Sing finishes he places his hand out to shake goodbye, but Blythe crushes him in a hug instead "Thanks a lot Sing and goodbye!" is all she says as she lets go of Sing and as he walks away he says goodbye one last time before he fully walks away from Littlest Pet Shop.

A/N

_Well here's a day's end, but in my opinion I think I spread it across to many chapters..._

_Anyhoo this is TheBizarreImmortal signing off._


	9. A friend in need

(School entrance)

As Blythe walks down towards the entrance of her school she is immediately tackled by Sue "Blythe how do you feel? Was your brain probed? Do you feel like you are being controlled in any way?"

"Sue I'm fine now please get off me..." Blythe says annoyed that she had to be force on the floor by her own friend.

"It's just we were worried something might have happened to you since yesterday!" Sue says showing that despite she and the others ran off at the sight of Sing they still stayed behind to watch what happened "So instead of introducing yourselves you just stayed far away as possible and watched the whole thing go by?"

"Please stop making it like were the bad ones here..." Sue says looking down at her feet.

"Listen Sing is a great...guy and nothing about him is strange in any way!" Blythe says defending her new friend "In fact he should be here soon to meet you guys!" the second Blythe finishes Sue tries to run off but is stopped by Blythe "And look here he comes now!"

"Hello there Blythe...I suppose this one of the people you wanted me to meet today?" Sing says as he stares at Sue who almost fainted at the sight of him.

"Yea her name is Sue Patterson and she's one of the three friends I wanted to introduce to you...um Sue the introduction would go better if you said something to." Blythe says to the girl trying to hide behind her.

"H-Hello...n-nice to meet you...Sing?" Sue said shakily until she said his name "Yes that's my name and all...hey you alright? You look as in you're trying to hold in laughter." as Sing says this Sue turns around trying to hide the fact that she wanted to laugh at Sing's name but couldn't do so in front of him or Blythe "If you guys don't mind I'm going to look for Jasper and Youngmee so they can meet you too!"

Blythe and Sing both nodded and Sue darted away to not only laugh her lungs out but to indeed mention all this to Blythe's remaining friends "Something tells me that I was the reason she wanted to laugh..." Sing looks down defeated before Blythe speaks up "I'm sure she just remembered something really funny at the wrong time."

"Whatever let's just go meet up with the rest."

(Main hallway)

Upon entering the school Jasper calls out to Blythe and Sing "Hey both of you come over here!"

"Hey guys I was wondering where you all went yesterday." Blythe asks in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry about that we were...in a hurry!" as Jasper finishes Sing quickly adds on "To get away from me?"

"Wow not an enthusiastic one are you?" Jasper says as he looks at Sing.

"I tend to keep to myself and avoid anybody when I go somewhere new, but I'm beaten to it because everyone else does it to me." Sings comment causes the four around him to laugh awkwardly "Hehe right...well I'm Jasper Jones and this here is Youngmee Song and you already got acquainted with Sue."

"Yes we met outside...anyway it's nice to meet the three of you and well my name is Sing Kros." as Sing says this the three of Blythes friend's all start laughing "Ohoho man I thought Sue was pulling my leg when she said that was your name...I-I'm sorry man It's just...really funny to us." as Jasper says this Sing looks towards Blythe with anger in his eye causing her to laugh nervously.

"Anyway that's just his shortened name...his full name is Singular Kros." Blythe says hoping her friends would stop laughing, but to no avail "Dude that's your full name? You sound like the answer to a math problem!" after Jasper says this Youngmee and Sue laugh even harder.

"Yes well...I believe I'll wait in class until it starts." Sing says as he starts to walk away only to be stopped by Jasper "Come on man we're sorry...anyway so you're the new guy who came to this school yesterday then?"

"That would be me only to be followed with becoming Blythes friend almost immediately...and I suppose you want me to be your friends as well?" Sing says to Jasper as he lets go of Sing

"Yes but you can't yet!" Jasper says which causes Blythe's mouth to drop and Sing to turn around "And why is that?"

"You need to pass friendship initiation!" as Jasper says this Sing immediately responds "Friendship initiation...I don't remember Blythe mentioning anything like that..." Sing looks towards Blythe as he says this, but she is immediately tackled by Sue and Youngmee and Jasper speaks up again "Well she was embarrassed...I mean come on would you want to tell someone an extremely embarrassing thing you had to do?"

While Jasper and Sing were talking, Blythe struggled to get out of Sue and Youngmee's grip "Guys what the heck are you doing and what is with this friendship initiation?"

"Jasper came up with the idea after I told him about Sing and the fact that he was now your friend."

"Please we're trying to see what we can make the new guy do to see if he's not that distant or creepy!" Youngmee says which just annoys Blythe "He's not creepy and I'm not letting you guys go through with this!"

"If you don't I'll...I'll...mimic you again!" Sue says which freaks Blythe out "Grr...Fine I'll play along with your plan..." Blythe says annoyed "Don't look so down...if this goes well he'll appear as a guy who can joke around from time to time causing the other people to no longer be afraid of him...at the cost of his pride..." Youngmee says helping Blythe up.

"So are you sure I have to do this?" Sing says uncertain about what Jasper said he needed to do "Yea you do just ask with Blythe if she had to go through initiation!" As Jasper says Sing looks towards Blythe who just nods without looking him in the eye.

"Fine...I guess I'll go through with your "initiation"..." as Sing says this Jasper places his backpack on the floor and starts searching around in it.

"Um by the way what's Sing's initiation supposed to be?" as Blythe says this Jasper pulls out lederhosen causing Blythe's eyes to widen in disbelief "This is what he has to do for his initiation!"

"Yea apparently I have to wear that for the entire school day...now if you can excuse me I have to go to the nearest bathroom..." and with that said Sing heads to the bathroom to change into his "new uniform".

"He's actually going to go through with it!" Jasper says as he high fives Sue.

"I can't believe you guys...seriously." Blythe says after witnessing everything her friends have just done.

"Oh relax I'm sure he'll enjoy wearing it!" Sue says while she places her arm around Blythe's shoulder.

And as if to add to the embarrassment she already had Josh walked up to her "Hey Blythe did you happen to see Sing anywhere?"

"Oh uh...he's taking care of something..." she said trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

"Yo man here he comes now!" Jasper says as he points to Sing in his new getup.

"Oh My God…" Josh and Blythe say in unison "Hey there Josh how's it going...oh this is just...yea I honestly don't really know what to tell you about this. Hey Jasper answer me this...exactly why did you have lederhosen with you?"

"Do you really want an answer to that man?" Jasper said with a face that made Sing regret asking.

"So then I guess I'm off to spend the rest of the school day in this thing... (sigh) let's go Josh."

"I'm right behind you Sing...way behind you." Josh says as he waits for distance to grow between him and Sing while Blythe walks away from her friends and runs after Sing "Are you really going through with this?"

"Even if you didn't go through something like this yourself I really don't care as long as it makes them happy..." as Sing says this Blythe quickly responds "Wait how did you know I didn't go through an initiation? And if you did know then why are you still going through with this?"

"Well you made it obvious with your facial expressions. And like I said this makes them happy and by default that should make you happy...and a friend's main objective is to make other friends happy is it not?" Sing says in a monotone voice as he tries to ignore the sounds of laughter and cell phone clicks "Anyway can I expect to see during lunch again? I mean I'd understand if you'd choose against it."

"Of course we can meet up again we're friends...and I'm sure Josh will to if he can work up the pride!" Blythe says the last part loud enough to make Josh look at his feet in shame.

(Lunchtime)

Blythe sits down and waits for any of her friends to enter the lunchroom and sit down with her until she notices Josh entering the room first and as she manages to keep her priorities in mind she immediately heads off towards him "So Josh you never did tell me how you and Sing met."

"Oh well uh...you know...old family friends and whatnot..." Josh was clearly struggling as he was talking finally causing Blythe to speak up again "Ok Josh drop the act I know Sing is an animal." as Blythe says this Josh lets out a huge sigh of relief "Ok good because I could not think of anything else to add to his cover...I mean come on that lederhosen is obviously bound to attract attention to him."

"Not the kind of attention you should really be worried about and also why did you avoid him entirely after you saw him wearing that! I mean come on you're one of his closest friends!" Josh immediately responds to Blythe's rant "I'm one of his ONLY friends! And to answer your first question is that I tried to make sure no one would question Sing in any way and when he does things like that and I'm near him at the time people start to question ME!"

"Question you about his pride...or yours?" Blythe says with a face showing she was clearly unamused.

"Alright I can see you're angry at me for not being there for Sing and I can see that I may have let my own pride screw up me defending a friend, but you can't hold that against me forever!" as Josh says this he notices Blythes facial expression still does not change.

"Alright I'll apologize to Sing when I see him again..." Blythe immediately adds on to Josh's last comment "By...?"

"By saying I'm sorry from a moderately fair distance?" Josh's new comment made Blythe even angrier with him "(Sigh) by sitting next to him at the lunch table and saying I'm sorry while standing right next to him throughout the rest of the day and after..."

"Good boy...now go sit down and think about how you're going to word your apology." Blythe says to Josh only for to respond as if a student did to a teacher "(Sigh) Right away Ms. Baxter..."

It only took Blythe three seconds to realize she had just drained the pride completely out of her crush before she became fully red in the face from sheer embarrassment from doing so "I can't believe I just did that..." after Blythe says this Jasper, Sue and Youngmee enter the cafeteria "Hi guys...say have you seen Sing anywhere? I mean he should've been in here by now."

"Surprisingly no and that's saying something for a guy who isn't exactly the greatest needle in a haystack." Jasper says showing that he had no clue where his friend on queue was at.

"Well let's just wait at our table for him. (Gasp) Blythe Josh is already waiting there!" Youngmee suggests before realizing Blythes crush was there.

"I know and please don't remind me. I kind of put him in an awkward spot and I really don't want to bring it up." Blythe says as her head sing down in depression.

While the five students wait for Sing Josh suddenly gets a text on his phone "Uh...I think I know where Sing is..."

"He texted you? What does the text say!" the other four at the table immediately say to Josh.

"S.O.S I'm am being held in a tight vice grip hug by white haired Biskit girl and am requesting assistance immediately!" the second Josh finishes Youngmee immediately asks "Wait Sing is being...hugged to death by the Biskit twins?"

"Not both of them...just Brittany." Blythe says as she recalls the events from yesterday.

"But why is she-" Youngmee is cut off by Josh "It's a long story that we'll explain on the way..." Josh says as he and Blythe both get up from the table "Now come on let's go help Sing!"

A/N

_Another chapter down_

_Another possibly useless Author's note written down_

_Another temporary farewell...This is TheBizarreImmortal signing off!_


	10. The plan

(Hallways)

"So tell us again why Sing is with the Biskit twins?" Young me ask as she Jasper, Blythe, Sue and Josh all run in search for Sing.

"Well let's just say Sing got more than just a new friend yesterday..." Josh says as he tries to hold back laughter.

After what seemed like a fruitless search for Sing soon turned up results in a small high pitched scream as they see Sing running right into them "Ow that hurt...oh thank goodness you guys are here! Now please hide me..." Sing says as he hides himself behind Josh and Jasper.

"Hide you from what?" Jasper says until he sees Brittany appear from around the corner of the hallway only to stop at the sight of Blythe and her friends "Oh it's just you guys...have you seen Sing run by here?"

"Nope we saw nothing at all!" Blythe, Youngmee, Josh and Sue say in unison.

"Unless of course you mean this guy right here!" Jasper says as he moves to the side exposing Sing in which Brittany grabs him once again "There you are...we still haven't discussed what we're going to do Sunday!"

"We still have a day I mean tomorrow is Saturday so we can still plan..." Sing said as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Yea we'll help Sing plan his day with you tomorrow!" Jasper says grabbing Sing's hand that had the crossed fingers and started dragging him away from Brittany "What!? HOW COULD YOU DO-" Sing stops midway to see Brittany staring at his rant "Such a wonderful thing...I was sure that Brittany and me could've come up with something nice..."

"Yea but this time instead of just you thinking you now have five more heads to help you." as Jasper said this Sings red eye started glowing and he was shaking his hands as if he wanted to strangle something "How...kind...of...you!" was all he said as he held back rage.

"Don't mention it! Now come on there still a good amount of time left in our lunch period so let's go get something to eat already!" Jasper said as he darted away leaving Sing on the ground until Josh helps him up "We uh...better get a move on Sing."

"I guess so-urk!" Sing is held in a choke hold hug once more by Brittany "Plan something good for Sunday!" she says as she drops him and walks off to find her twin.

"I am so going to shove Jasper in a locker." Sing says as he returns to his feet "Now come on let's go back to the lunchroom and ask the traitor why he agreed to that date for me..."

"I'm curious to that too, but first Sing why was Brittany asking you about all that?" Youngmee asks only to get a drawn out sigh followed by a response "Well yesterday to shut these two up I shoved my lunch in my mouth at once to throw all attention to me and it worked...for about a good minute till I learned that they couldn't understand or that I couldn't swallow the massive my lunch for quite a while...and well Brittany showed up a few moments afterwards and soon asked a bunch of tedious questions and then soon asked if I was doing anything Sunday, but since I couldn't say anything understandable she thought I said yes and well thanks to Blythe and Josh not doing anything to help...I guess I now have a girlfriend because of it." after hearing the small explanation Sue and Youngmee struggle hard to hold in laughter as they approach and enter the lunchroom.

(Lunchroom)

"You know I don't see why you guys are holding in the laughter because if I was in your place I would've laughed my butt off by now..." as Sing says this Sue and Youngmee both laugh almost immediately which is followed with Sing slamming his head forcefully onto the table and then collapsing on the floor.

"Oh that's so not good..." Josh says as he sees Sing fall to the ground "Is he going to be alright?!" the rest of the people at the table say "Yes...but it's when he gets up is what worries me..." the second Josh finishes Sing stands up and rapidly rotates his head in a full three-sixty then smiles "WHEW man bout time he switched back to me (yawn) was getting boring just watching him fail." Sing says as he sits back in the spot on the table he was on.

"S-Sing...are you o-ok...?" Youngmee managed to say shocked with Sing's head trick and personality change.

"Well I am that's for sure, but I can clearly tell you're referring to the other half of my brain in which no otherwise he wouldn't have willing switched to me." Sing says as his tail decoration holds up a banana "Now if you don't mind I'm going to start eating." is all he says as he peels the banana his tail gave him.

"What do you mean other half of your brain?" Sue says as she watch Sing eat the entire banana whole.

"I'll answer seeing as I doubt he will when he's like this. Ok so Sing kind of has something that is similar to a multi personality disorder except his brain is made up of both sides...they just never cooperated thus resulting in both existing separately instead of together. Now only one gets control of the body at a time, and when that happens the only way for the body to swap to the other one is when Sing suffers a severe kind of blow to the head of course it doesn't always swap him out from time to time." Josh says as he tosses the banana peel Sing left behind back on his face "Now of course Sing usually ends up on the collected, antisocial, brainy side of his head most of the time...and for that time it's usually for good reasons."

"Talk about a harsh explanation...anyway yea I'm Sings energetic, could care less, psychotic side and what Josh explained is all true...well for the us never coexisting part...anyway my brainiac side usually swaps to me by accident or by choice...and it's usually the first because he never wants to swap to me willingly..." Sing says as he spins his head in the opposite direction of his first three-sixty spin "I'm also guessing you want to know how I can do that right?" Sing watches the faces of varying intrigue after he spun his head for the second time from everyone minus Josh who just face palmed "See this is why your other side never wants to swap to you!"

"Bleh you say that like it's a bad thing!" Sing says as he defends himself "Anyway as to how I can twist and turn my neck like an owl...well hehe let's just say it was much more better to watch then what they show you at the 4th of July!" Sing's little explanation leaves everyone except Josh greatly confused.

"Alright ignoring it all let's just get back to discussing your "date" with Brittany." Jasper says to Sing as he picks up another banana "Yea...how bout no...Neither of us are in the mood to discuss a date with her. And there wouldn't have to be a date if you hadn't done what you did!"

"Listen I have a reason for doing so. The Biskit's have been acting all high and mighty since day one cuz of their wealth that their dad has so they bug everyone, but out of everyone they torment us most of all. So with this I have in hopes that maybe you could dig up some facts that we can use to prove they aren't so high and mighty so they stop all of it completely...and if that didn't work I would resort to plan b which involves you breaking up with her in the cruelest way possible." Jasper says causing everyone to look at him with eyes widen from shock.

"(Sigh) you are one twisted dude...I'm all in for it!" Sing says shifting the stares from Jasper to him "Alright then let's start about your date on Sunday..."

(Final Bell)

"Oh god I thought I'd never get out of there!" Sing says as he stretches his arms "My god it felt like I was resting on a cactus at the last class..."

"That's because you tried to make yourself comfortable last period and ended up breaking your chair and rested on the cactus right behind you." Josh says as he plucks some spines from Sing's back "Oh yea...what kind of class has a cactus inside the classroom!"

"Maybe the geography class on the day when we learn a more in depth look on how to survive in the desert with just cactus water?" Josh says as he rolls his eyes.

"There you two are!" Blythe shouts as she grabs Sing and Josh from the back of their shirts "Oh boy incoming nag..." Sing says as he sighs.

"Just what do you think you're doing agreeing with Jasper's plan? I mean come on it's cruel on so many levels." Blythe shouts right into Sing's ear "I know isn't it awesome!? And you for one should be thanking me seeing as it's you who they pick on the most..." Sing says in defense.

"And you should have talked him out of it!" Blythe says as she shifts her vision to Josh before quickly turn red from what she was doing and looked back to Sing "Hey it's not my fault when Maniac is in control there's very little anyone can do when he wants to do something he likes..."

"You guys are the worst you know that..." Blythe says as she lets go of the guys.

"Hey at least you can count on me with the fact that I would never do that to any girl that became my girlfriend." Josh says trying to clear his name "Hey I never wanted a girlfriend so in hindsight this is a plus for all I care. All I have to do is just rough it out until it all goes down." Sing says as a smile comes to his face only for him to smash headfirst into a stop sign reverting back to Brainiac "Sometimes even I question the limits of his stupidity...well I'm afraid there's not much I can do about it now seeing as the moron already went through with Jasper's plan..."

"You could go to Jasper and say the plans off!" Blythe says trying to talk some sense to the more sensible half of Sing's brain "Haha you make it sound so easy...I tried telling that guy no in three different situations and look how well that ended up...so I just might as well go for it seeing I got no good way out of it..." at that moment Sue, Youngmee and Jasper all catch up to the trio.

"Hey Sing I've been meaning to ask you something. Your last name Kros right? That name seems vaguely familiar like I've heard of it before..." Youngmee asks Sing.

"I know right Youngmee? I feel like I need to kick myself for not knowing where I remember it from..." Sue adds on to Youngmee's last comment.

"Hehe I'd rather not give that away..." Sing says as he looks at Josh stop walking "Well I guess I take my leave again." Josh says as he darts off to his home leaving the other five continue walking until Blythe grabs Sing by the arm "Come on you we have to get a move on I still need to talk you!" Blythe says as she drags Sing away off in the direction of her house "Thanks a lot Jasper!" Sing says as he gets dragged away leaving the others as their mouths drop "Say you don't think Blythe was annoyed with your plan because of another reason right?" Sue asks her two friends.

"It couldn't be that because she still has her crush on Josh...She makes that obvious...unless?" Youngmee says as she looks towards her two other friends.

"I doubt it's that I bet she's just annoyed at him for agreeing with my plan...heck even I'm angry with me for coming up with it." Jasper says as he looks at the empty path where his two other friends went off.

(Littlest Pet Shop)

"I still can't believe you're going through with all of it!" Blythe says to Sing as he turns back into a monkey.

"Hey why has all of this got your attention all of sudden? I mean the way you stormed off like that made it suggestive to the others." Sing says as he walks towards the pet daycare.

"I doubt it looked like anything suspicious to them...besides what conclusion could they possibly come up with?"

(Downtown City streets)

"So then I guess it all points to it." Sue, Jasper and Youngmee say in unison "Blythe has a crush on Sing..."

A/N

_Here you guys go and I hope you do enjoy reading._

_Also don't forget to show me any errors I'm making that you want me to fix!_

_This is TheBizarreImmortal signing off._


	11. It all begins here

"ACHOO! Ugh...that's weird it felt like someone was talking behind my back..." Blythe says as she enters the pet daycare to see Sing walking up to the rest of her animal friends on her way to the dumbwaiter.

(Pet daycare)

"Alrighty then Zoe I have your thing ready!" the second Sing finishes Zoe darts to him and knocks him over "Opps...sorry there Sing I just got a little carried away that's all."

"Yes yes that's nice and all, but could you please do me a favor and GET OFF ME!" Sing shouts toward the purple puppy on top of him "Oh my sorry again!"

"Whatever...here's what you wanted." Sing ejects the headpiece like device from his heart unit and places it on Zoe's head and Russell soon walks up to them "Um...exactly what did she have you build for her?"

"Well Zoe asked for...you know what how bout a demonstration...to see if it fully works." Zoe immediately adds on "Don't you mean to show him what it is?"

"Yea that too...now come on and test it out!" Sing presses a button on the earpiece as he says this "Alright then here goes!" Zoe starts to vocalize the second she finishes and sound is echo harmonically throughout the day care "It works fabulously!" the second Zoe finishes she hears Sing sigh in relief "Alrighty then seeing as it works perfectly now might be a good time to explain the settings on it. See the switch on the other side of the headpiece?" Zoe nods as she places her paw on it.

"Alrighty then if you twist it forward the sound is amplified more and your voice is projected exactly as you sing it without any feedback or interruption from anything else as most Singers suffer from. Now for the other setting if you go back to the main setting and switch it back it becomes single mode where you can look at a person and when you Sing the sound will be amplified, but only the one you're looking at will hear it as such." Zoe swaps it to single mode then looks around and immediately noticed a sleeping Pepper.

"Let's see if it works like you said it does!" Zoe vocalizes again but in a higher pitch than her first time and Pepper immediately wakes up screaming "WHAAAAAAA- I'M UP NOW WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Zoe immediately falls on the floor laughing after seeing Peppers little wake up call.

"Pepper are you alright over there?" Russell asks to the startled skunk.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I DIDN'T QUITE CATCH THAT!" Pepper says after she saw Russell mouth words.

"She'll be fine she's just in a small shock similar to what a person suffers after getting a loud sound blasted into their ears...so I'd give it a good two to five minutes before she can hear clearly again." Sing says as he walks up to Pepper and checks her ears.

"Zoe that was very mean of you to do!" Blythe says as she walks up to Zoe still laughing on the floor "I'm-I'm sorry...I just...really wanted to...see how that would go." Zoe says in between laughter.

Pepper growls at Zoe indicating that her hearing was back "Alright you had your laugh...now how'd you do that anyway?"

"Through the help of the device I asked Sing to build for me!" Zoe says as she flaunts her new headpiece.

"Well then did you finish what I wanted Sing?" Pepper asks as she turns to the monkey.

"Why yes I did, and here it is!" Sing pulls out a comedic arrow hat and puts it on Peppers head.

"That just looks like one of the prop hats Pepper already has." Russell says as he crosses his arms."

"Well you're one to jump to quick conclusions aren't ya Russell...this isn't your ordinary prop headwear as what Pepper asked me to build was something to help with her comedy." Sing says as he twists the arrow head on the hat "Now Pepper wanted me to build a machine that would help her with her joke, but not by thinking of jokes...nope she wanted a machine that would help her choose the right jokes that would make the person she was talking to laugh regardless of the mood they were in." as Sing says this he nudges Pepper to get her to test it out.

"Alrighty then let's start with you Russell!" she looks towards Russell and a joke comes to mind almost immediately "Why is a classroom like an old car?"

"I don't know? Why is it like an old car? Russell asks Pepper "Because it's full of nuts and has a crank in the front!"

"That...w-wasn't...f-fun-funny at... (Snort) BAHAHA ALRIGHT IT IS!" Russell said trying to hold in the laughter, but horribly failing.

"Haha it worked like a charm...didn't think Russell was the type to laugh hysterically at education type jokes." as Sing says this Russell immediately adds on "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a boring guy Russell." Pepper says as she looks at him then turns toward Sing "Now to make you laugh!" Sing only looks at Pepper with a plain face as she says this "Have you heard about the florist who had two kids?" Sing just nods no in a confused manner "Well one's a budding genius and the others a blooming idiot!" Pepper immediately realizes she may have insulted Sing on account of his two personalities matching what she just said on the nose and soon starts to sweat bullets until she heard him laugh "Pfft...Hahaha! Oh man it even works on me!"

"I'm confused you found that funny?" Pepper asks the laughing monkey "Why wouldn't I? It describes me perfectly that's what I find funny!" Sing just confuses the skunk even more "Pepper I'm basically a glass half full kinda guy so instead of laughing at others for joy I find it better to laugh at myself. And when you have a huge amount of problems like me it gets easier."

"Well as long as I know that you're not offended I'm alright with it." Pepper says as she sighs in relief "Now to discuss the other mode which I like to call L.I.C. mode." the last part of Sing's sentence confused "It stands for Laughter Is Contagious mode..." Sing walks up to Pepper annoyed as he says this and twists the arrowhead back to its original then to the opposite side "Now what this mode does is that if you manage to make someone laugh anybody who looks at that person will have the uncontrollable urge to laugh as well as if they were in on the joke." Sing then backs off and stands next to Russell

"Alright here goes nothing...Where do geologists go for fun?" Sing and Russell both look at each other then back at Pepper and shrug "Rock concerts!" Pepper heard both Russell and Sing squeak before they turn their backs to her "Was it really that bad?" Pepper says as a look of sadness spreads itself on her face.

"On the contrary dear it seems like they're struggling to hold back laughter." Zoe says as she watches the two boys struggling to keep their mouths shut, but ultimately failed "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." after seeing them laugh Zoe soon followed then Sunil and Vinnie who looked from afar also started laughing and finally Minka and Penny who came to see what all the laughter was about soon ended up laughing themselves as well "Alright it works Sing thanks a lot!" Pepper didn't get a word in edgewise as everyone was still in a laughing fit "Hehe...guess I should wait a bit till they calm down."

After a while of laughing the other pets finally calmed down and soon both Zoe and Pepper walked up to Singular "I don't get it if you can build great things like this at will with ease why is it that they always fail on you at times?" Pepper asks only to get a sigh of sadness from him "Well I don't really want to tell you about it but...what I can tell you is that it has to do with the accident that left me with most of my current problems...ever since that nearly everything I built scared me because I feared it would fail on me...so many accidents later I just gave up building for a while and just wallowed in my own sadness to a point I rekindled the fire in inventing after realizing I was making myself worse by not even trying to practice what was going wrong." Sing walks away and looks toward a wall "Little did I know I was what was wrong with everything. It got me good to...but I really should've saw it coming because I mean really...a broken monkey like me...everything I am should've been a dead giveaway...but I was still so ignorant to it." Sing walks back towards the others "Then I just gave up...I said "Screw it all if I'm a failure as a life form I might as well carry on in doing what I originally thought I was meant to do." to remind myself that is what I am...that is all I am. Just a broken monkey that was haphazardly put back toge-" Sing is immediately slap across the face by Zoe into another slap by Pepper before he could finish his sentence and looks up to see tears in the eyes of both of them.

"You are an idiot!" They both say in unison.

(Blythe's Room) Blythe POV

I jumped on my bed and hid my face in my pillows "I can't believe Jasper came up with such a cruel plan...even if it is used against the Biskit twins!" I flipped over onto my back with my pillow still covering my face "And I can't believe Sing agree to go on with it all...he may not have enjoyed being paired up with Brittany, but still...that's too far." I scream into my pillow as I say this.

"And it's my fault for letting them go through with it...not even the Biskit twins deserve that to happen to them..." I get off my bed and decide to go to the bathroom to wash my face off with water, but I stop to hear the sound of laughter from the pets below "Wonder what could've been so funny for them all to be laughing so hard like that..." I shrug it off and continue to the bathroom and soon start to wash my face while I think of other things to get the thought of "Jasper's Plan" out of my head, but to no avail.

"Gah I gotta stop thinking about it and maybe I'll feel less guilty about it..." I run out of the bathroom and rush back to my bedroom "Or maybe my guilt is just a sign that I have to talk him out of it..." I soon noticed the laughter stopped while I was in the bathroom and that it got quiet...really quiet even for the pets down there.

I soon hear Zoe and Pepper shouting together "Are they yelling at Sing?" I wouldn't know because I'm up here, but that just gave me another reason to go down and interrogate Sing "I'll make sure I talk Sing out of it this time!" I head into the Dumbwaiter and ride it down as fast as it could to see Sing so I could help out two girls who couldn't care less of what I did or why, but I still felt it was something I had to do "Here I am..." And I was determined to help!

(Pet daycare) Regular POV

All the pets just stare at Zoe, Pepper and Sing after what just happened "Hehe...now I'm guessing here comes the part where you say I'm wrong..." and with that said Zoe and Pepper slap him again only for Blythe to open the dumbwaiter door and see it happen "What's going on down here!"

A/N

_I feel like I may have overdone this chapter just a bit...or a lot. But that's what you guys can help me with._

_Did I overdo this chapter? Or was it quite the opposite? Were there any errors that annoyed you? Was it to your liking?_

_I don't want to get all touchy on it I just want to know...I deserve a fair (but not a cruel) critique._

_This is TheBizarreImmortal signing off._

_P.S. thank you for the kind (yet insane) response Monica...I'd PM you but you're a guest so..._


	12. What they don't know

Blythe just stares at Sing as she sees him holding his face after seeing Zoe and Pepper forcibly slap him on the face "What is going on down here?" She repeats to the pets in front of her.

"Nothing we're just...having some disagreements on things." Sing says as he lets go of his face and looks toward the girls that had just slapped him.

"Disagreements are an understatement..." Zoe says as she wipes her tears away "We were just slapping some sense into Sing." Pepper says as she does the same as Zoe.

"What happened that made you two slap him." Blythe asks confused by everything.

"It's nothing that should concern you Blythe..." Sing says as he walks away.

"Oh no you don't if you won't tell me about that the least you could do is hear me out on what I want to tell you!" Blythe says as she grabs onto Sing "And I want to speak to you in private do you hear me!"

"(Sigh) Fine then and I assume it would be better if I talked to you like this?" Sing swaps back to human form while Blythe is still dragging him "Actually yes that would help now come on!" She tosses Sing into the open dumbwaiter and hops in alongside him and proceeds to bring the thing up.

"This is about the plan isn't it?" Sing says as he shifts away from Blythe who only looks at him "That and actually a few other things I have to ask you."

"Answer is no to everything else and as for the plan I really can't do nothing much about it."

"You haven't even listened to me and while we're in here you're going to listen!" Blythe stops moving the dumbwaiter and fiercely glared at Sing.

"Alright then I'll hear you out...as for the plans I'll do my best to stray away from it...now ask me what you want ask." Sing says as he turns his back to Blythe.

"Why did the girls slap you back at the pet daycare?" Blythe asks as she turns Sing around."I just explained what a useless excuse for a life form I was that just did what he felt like doing and bam I get slapped in the face by the two of them." as Sing said that Blythe had the urge to slap Sing as well but held back knowing it would just prove his point "Singular...how exactly did you explain it to them..." as she says this Sing says the exact same thing he told Pepper and Zoe Blythe nearly attempted to slap him again, but stops her hand just inches before it reaches his face all the while Sing just stares at her with a crooked smile and soon laughs a laugh that creep Blythe out right to the bone "You see you all try to say I'm wrong yet you flinch at little things like this which proves I am nothing but a busted puzzle cruelly put back together!"

"WHY IS IT SO HARD TO GET A WORD IN WITH YOU!?" Blythe shouts as instead of slapping Sing she delivers a straight hook to the left side of his face right into his red eye and he falls back and grabs onto his face "OH MY GOD I'M SORRY I DIDN'T-" Blythe is cut off as Sing sits back upright and lets go of his face to Blythes horror she saw that it was not a normal eye, but instead a horrifying altered mechanic eye that showed nothing, but bleeding anger that was not clearly seen by Sing's smile now more twisted than ever "Haha now I must say you are a bold one!" Sing, either controlled by the maniac side or still in brainiac, grabs onto the rope inside the dumbwaiter and with one tug the whole dumbwaiter launches itself all the way back up to Blythes room and Sing tosses the door open and jumps out while holding Blythe over his shoulder before he tosses her onto her bed "You see this is why I dislike humans as they always thought blunt force worked for one thing and supreme emotion filled mind power worked for the other, but here you used both in one and yet still I'm not angry with you in the slightest." Blythe only stared in horror as Sing just looked at her with the creepy blood red eye and soulless blue one and she swore she saw smoke emanating from his hair.

"Blythe you're a special one and I can say that for sure. You're not like most humans as your emotion is true and your force is not blunt, but in pain. I can see that you meant to just shut me up and prove me wrong, but I can't say that it fully worked. However you earned my respect...for now and so I'll hear you out with what else you want to talk about although not much, but that doesn't matter seeing as you won't remember any of this at all. In light of everything...I'm sorry for everything I've caused you so far...and I'm going to have to apologize to them as well so enjoy these few minutes of me admitting I'm wrong."

"What do you mean?" Blythe asked confused becoming less terrified knowing Sing is actually still calm despite his horrifying demeanor "Oh it's just that these last few minutes will be completely terminated from your mind and you'll only remember shoving me into the dumbwaiter." Sings red eye glows with a bright light and immediately after Blythe passes out on her bed.

(Half an hour later)

"Blythe? BLYTHE WAKE UP!" Blythe groggily wakes up to the sound of a screeching monkey only to see that it's Sing "What happened...my head feels like it's been hit by an avalanche."

"After you shoved me into the dumbwaiter about halfway up you yelled in pain then passed out so I brought you up here and put you on your bed."

"Ow...well thanks Sing I guess, but I barely remember any of it..." Blythe says as the monkey in front of her hops off her bed "You know Blythe I'll avoid doing any of Jaspers stupid things, but is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" Sing says as he hops onto Blythe's shoulder "Well you think you could tell me a little about your past?"

"Haha not on your life Blythe." Sing says while laughing "It was worth a shot...then could you answer me this?"

"Ask away since I know you're going to anyway..." Sing says with a drawn out sigh "You didn't want a girlfriend at all, but why is that?" Sing's head turns red and immediately twists his head around to avoid eye contact."Aha so you had someone else in mind to give your...err heart to..." Blythe says to the embarrassed shape shifting spider monkey "So who is she?" Blythe say as she clutches the small monkey in a hug "Please let me go...I mean shouldn't we be getting prepared for what Jasper has for us in store tomorrow?"

"Good Idea...well I guess you'll be heading back down? If so then I'll come to I want to see the other pets."

"Then I guess I'll see you there in a bit." Sing heads down the dumbwaiter and reenters the pet daycare and immediately darts toward Zoe and Pepper who were being comforted by Penny and Minka "Hey...I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry for everything and I just want to let it go and never bring it up again...as long as you guys don't enjoy talking about my past, but if you want to ignore me permanently...I understand..." Sing turns around and walks away only for Zoe to stop him "I may have been a bit TOO forward on my response to your little..."story", but I just wanted to say...you are you and you just have to BE you! You are not a failure and never were or will be so stop treating yourself like one." Zoe tears up all over again "You are your own shining star! So never let anyone put out your light!" Pepper walks up to Sing as Zoe finishes "Never treat yourself like the underdog for I promise you things do get better so there's no need to bring yourself down."

"Hehe...they way you girls speak reminds me of a quote I once heard of...how'd it go? Oh right it was "Have no fear of perfection as you'll never reach it" and here I see it being told in a different way." Sing says as he changes back to human form "All though I do believe I've done enough damage for today...I'm going to that corner over there to carry on with my inventing for a few minutes before I wander off home."

"You're leaving early today?" Penny Ling asks the distraught human Singular "Not because I'm sad or anything… (It's not like I feel most emotions perfectly anyways…) I just need to work over something that Blythe and I planned out for tomorrow."

"What are you two doing tomorrow? OH CAN WE BE IN ON IT!" Minka shouts immediately after finding out that Blythe and Sing had a secret.

"I don't think this something you guys should be in on…" Blythe says as she jumps out of the dumbwaiter "Trust me I don't think a plan that involves the Biskit twins is a plan you guys should be involved in." as Blythe says this Sing face palms.

"Those wretched girls!? Now we have to be a part of it Blythe!" Zoe says hopping on top of her head.

"Nononono that would be a bad idea." Sing says plucking the purple puppy from Blythes head and placing her on her bone shaped pillow.

"Why are you two planning something that involves the Biskit's?" Pepper says climbing on Sing's back "Nothing you girls need to be concerned about...and would you look at the time I must be off! So Blythe I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Yep and early so we can plan a bit more beforehand!"

"Got it now goodbye guys and see you later on tomorrow!" Sing picks up the pets one by one and hugs them separately, but stopped to wrap Russell in bubble wrap before hugging him and then darted out the door.

"Well then guys I guess that's that AND OH LOOK MRS. TWOMBLY'S BACK!" Blythe points to the older woman and darts toward the dumbwaiter "Well bye guys see you tomorrow!" and immediately zips away.

"Well that was...odd to say the least." Russell says breaking the awkward silence created by Blythe and Sing as he takes off the bubble wrap.

"I wonder what it is those two are planning to do and why we can't be let it on it…" Zoe says annoyed that she was ignored some well known gossip.

"Why don't we visit Buttercream, I mean she may have heard Youngmee say something involving what Blythe and Sing are up to." Vinnie says which shocks everyone "Wow Vinnie...that's actually not a bad idea." Sunil says which annoys the gecko "Hey I can be smart to...at times." with that said the pets all head towards Sweet Delights to see if their bunny friend heard anything about a plan from Youngmee.

"Man when you wanna find that girl she's like a needle in a haystack…which is amazing because this place isn't much of a haystack." Vinnie said annoyed that they still have not found Buttercream Sundae.

"Who in a haystack boo attack?" Buttercream says popping up from behind Vinnie "Whoa what?" Vinnie says causing the bunny's body to twitch, ears to spin around, and her foot to stomp on the ground quickly before stopping suddenly with a sigh of relief "Anyhoo...whatcha guys looking for lo boar!"

"Well uh...you actually because we're trying to see if you heard anything from Youngmee involving Blythe?" Russell says the second Buttercream finished.

"Well now that you mention it she did talk about a plan her friend Jasper thought up involving their new friend on account of...um what was it boo pit…" Buttercream finishes off trying to remember "I can't remember why...all I know is that they would meet in the park to discuss something ro ding."

"That's still a big help!" Russell says cheering the bunny up.

"Well come on guys I guess I know what we're doing tomorrow!" as Russell said this the rest of the pets all headed to the pet daycare awaiting the next day to arrive.

"See ya later not a hater!" Buttercream says emanating another "what?" from the group of pets leading the bunny to do another full body spasm.

"Oh boy this is going to be a long wait…" all the pets say in unison.

A/N

_Might have overdone the middle part abit...and I'm sorry if you dislike it…_

_Anyhoo….this is TheBizarreImmortal signing off!_


	13. Get Lucky

Blythe woke up, darted to the bathroom, prepared herself, ate breakfast and then quickly darted out the door of her home only to run back in and pick up a bag she was going to hand to Sing "Funny I don't remember this bag being this heavy after I finished loading it up last night...oh it doesn't matter I have to get going!" Blythe carries on meeting up with Sing.

(Earlier Today)

"Man I hope we get up there before Blythe wakes up." Vinnie says as he and the other pets ride the dumbwaiter towards their human friend's room.

"Hey looks like she's still asleep!" Pepper says as she sees Blythe on her bed "And it looked like she still hasn't gotten rid of the bear in her throat "Minka says referring to Blythes loud snoring/

"Hey we could hide inside this bag!" Sunil says noting the large bag at the side of the bed "How are you sure she's gonna take that bag?" Vinnie asks

"Oh I don't know how about the note on it that says remember to take bag along to discuss plan with Sing and others." Sunil says smacking Vinnie upside the head as he finishes and pointing to the note.

"Alright everybody let's get inside the bag!" Everyone jumps in as Russell says this "Ow Russell watch your fur!"

"Pepper your stepping on my tail!"

"At least she isn't attempting to jab my eye out Vinnie!"

"Sunil get your elbow out of my ribs!"

"Ow you're stepping on my head Zoe!"

"Minka can you get your feet out of my face!"

"Penny quit pushing Russell back into me!" Pepper finally says starting the whole loop of arguments again "This is gonna be a long wait…" Russell said fully annoyed by his friends.

(Current time)

"I hope I get to Sing before they do!" Blythe zips around block by block until she reaches the park only to see that no one was where they said they would meet "(Sigh) atleast Sing's not here either…"

"You just don't look hard enough!" Sing says freaking Blythe out as she looks everywhere to spot him "Where are you hiding at?"

"How about you try looking up?" Sing says causing the confused teen to look upwards into the tree above to see Sing in his human form hanging upside down on a branch using his legs to support him "I mean come on...I'm still a monkey after all."

"Get down from there we're in a hurry remember!" as Blythe says Sing drops down from the tree and lands right on top of Blythe "Oh I'm sorry...maybe you should've been specific as to where you wanted me to drop down." Sing laughs as he says this annoying Blythe who was about to yell only to notice Youngmee, Sue and Jasper watching the two on the ground "Yea is this a bad time…" the trio says in unison causing Blythe's head to turn red as she kicks Singular back into the tree "Ow...you'd make a great soccer player…" Sing says as he falls out of the tree and hops back up in maniac form unknowingly dropping a mirror "Well thank you Blythe for doing that!" Maniac says as he laughs greatly only to stop when Youngmee tapped him on the shoulder "Um...I don't know which one I'm talking to right now, but Sing...you dropped this mirror." Sing grabs the mirror "Ah right I brought this invention with me…"

"That just looks like an average mirror...how is it an invention?" Blythe says as she looks at Singular "Oh how indeed will I explain it to you." said Sing's voice, but in brainiac form."Huh did you change back already?"

"Nope I'm speaking through the mirror." Brainiac says as Maniac holds up the mirror showing a miniature Sing inside it "How are you... how is that even possible?" Jasper asks confused "Well I just tapped something in my mind and placed a link to it in a visual plane." the four just look at Sing as he says this "(Sigh) I connected my mind to this mirror and now you can see the other half of my mind while one is in control of the body." the four let out a group "Oh" after Sing dumbs it down "Alright what's your plan for me Jasper." as Sing says this Blythe immediately facepalms knowing she forgot everything she planned.

(Inside bag)

"Alright guys this is it let's pay close attention to what they say!" Russell says as he gets everyone to quiet down.

"Alright now we just gotta think of a good place to start off with for your first date with Brittany." every pet listened while there jaws dropped "You all heard that...right?" Zoe said coming out of shock faster than the other pets who just nodded yes.

(Outside bag)

"Why not I just take her around the park and some entertaining places afterwards?" Sing says getting a not amused face from Jasper "Dude she's loaded I doubt places like that would keep her entertained…"

"And she's spoiled...how wonderful another reason why I still should not be her boyfriend." The second Sing said that the bag Blythe was holding started shaking "Uh Blythe I think your bag...alive." Youngmee said noticing the spazzing bag.

"Huh...oh so it is...well actually I was going to give this bag to Sing! So uh...let me just hand it to you." She grabs Sing and drags him away again "Way over there by the big bushes…"

"She makes it so obvious don't you guys think?" Jasper says only to get a nod of agreement from Sue and Youngmee.

Blythe drags Sing behind the bushes and then drops the bag on the floor in which she hears multiple muffled grunts of pain "Don't tell me that they're inside the bag…" Blythe says as she flicks the bag open revealing the seven pets in it "Um...hi Blythe!" the pets say in unison the second Blythe looks at them "What are you guys doing inside the bag…"

"I think the better question would be...why is Sing dating one of the twins!" Pepper asks as all the pets look towards Sing "This is the plan we were trying to keep you guys out of…" Sing says annoyed.

"Your plan was thinking of where to take her on a date!?" all the pets scream in unison "No it was gaining her trust to make a break up much more heartbreaking...not my idea by the way." Sing says as he turns around to ignore the pets in the bag.

"(Sigh) sadly he would be following Jaspers plan…" the second Blythe says this the mirror at Sings side speaks up "But to add to accommodations me and Blythe have our own plan to go against that in a different manner."

"Did his mirror just talk?" Sunil asked before Pepper answered in Sing's place "Really? Out of all the other things we've seen since the second we met Sing this is what really surprises you?" Sunil just looks down from embarrassment realizing Pepper was correct.

"Anyway Blythe can you fill us in on your plan now?" the second Sing says this Blythe tenses up "Uh…."

"You still haven't come up with a way have you?" Blythe just looks down as he says this and soon after Jasper runs up to the two off them forcing Blythe to immediately shove the pets back into the bag and quickly close it "GUYS WE GOT A PROBLEM." Jasper shouts into the ears of his friends.

"Which would be?" the two say in unison as they try to see if their ears still worked "The twins are at the park and apparently are looking for you to see if you discussed what to do already!" Sing and Blythe facepalm after realizing they wasted their time "Well where are they now?" Sing asks the teen that is flipping out "Back there because Youngmee and Sue are stalling them as much as they can." Jasper says to Sing "By the way what took you guys so long...what exactly did you two do back here?"

"Oh I was just...handing this bag to Sing like I said I would!" and with that said Blythe throws the bag into Sing's face and causes him to swap back to brainiac "OOF…" and immediately looks over to where the twins are "Say what did you say Youngmee and Sue were doing?"

"Distracting the twins why?" Jasper says confused by Blythes question "Because it doesn't look like its working anymore." Blythe says as the Biskit twins near the spot where the three of them are "Well I'm out of here so later!" Jasper says as he darts past Blythe causing her to spin around towards the Biskit twins and falls right at their feet "Like what are you doing Blythe?" Whittany asks as she looks at the teen on the ground in front of her.

"Oh just discussing what Sing's going to do with you tomorrow like Jasper said we were!" Blythe says as she gets back up "Like whatever anyway where is Sing." Brittany asks "Oh uh he's over there going over things!"

(Sing with the pets)

"So you're just going along with dating Brittany just for a plan as cruel as that!" Zoe asks Sing after explaining things to them "Well no I'm not going along with that plan...although I apparently am dating Brittany."

"Why are you doing something as crazy as that Sing!" Pepper says only to be hushed by Minka "Hey come on it's not Sing's fault he unwillingly became her boyfriend through a misunderstanding so right now he's just trying to bide his time as he figures out a better way to get out of it because he knows Jaspers way was just too much to do!" as Minka says this Sing just looks at her indicating she was right on the dot "How did you know all that?"

"MONKEY SENSE!" both Sing and Mink say together "What..." the rest of the pets say in unison "Of course you guys wouldn't get it cuz you aren't monkeys!" Minka shouts towards the other pets "It's basically a strong connection amongst us monkeys that share how we feel or what we know and what we need to do to help each other or just make each other happy!" she says explaining everything in which Sing just nods "Monkeys are really strange…" Vinnie says after hearing all of that and was about to add on something else until he heard footstep "Uh oh…" the seven pets say in unison.

"Sing are you like back here?" Brittany says causing Sing to flip and grab the pets trying to force them back into the bag only seeing that he doesn't have the time for it and thinks of something else "Sing like what are you doing?" Brittany asks as she looks at Sing "Oh me...I'm just fixing my lucky totem pole! Yea I dropped it after I heard footsteps and so it fell apart and here I am rebuilding it!" Sing takes a step to the side revealing the pets stacked on top of each other in a comical form resembling a totem pole "Hm...Like whatever it looks cute I guess...why do you have it with you?"

"Oh I just wanted to bring it to give me better luck into thinking of where to take you!" as Sing says this Brittany walks up to him "So then did it like work?" as she says this Sing panics "Uh...of course it did! I've decided to take you on a stroll around this park and to any other place of entertainment...I mean...it is our first date and I'm nothing if not a hopeless romantic...so I really am not too sure on-" Brittany puts her finger on Sing's lips to shush him and she soon giggles adorably a feat that was thought to be impossible for the Biskit's to do in the pet's point of view of them "It's alright...I've never gone on a date with anyone either so I wasn't expecting much either...actually what you suggested seems like more than I deserve and what you like credit yourself for."

"Boy you got that right!" the pets say in unison causing Sing to kick the pet totem pole over "Oh would you look at that my totem pole fell over again...anyway I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" and as Sing said that Brittany walks away and Whittany walks up to Sing "I suggest taking that totem pole with you cause you're going to like need all the luck you can get!"

"What are you talking about…?" Sing ask confused "I am not just gonna watch you take my sister away from me so you'd better make sure like don't hurt her in any way because you're not gonna split us apart!" as Whitney says this she walks away leaving an angered Sing "You just watch I'll make sure tomorrow is the best day your sis will ever have with me!" Whittany just turns away angered and runs up to her sister.

"Haha haha...nice promise you made on the date your having with a girl you don't even want!" the mirror at Sings side said causing Sing to realize this forcing him to facepalm.

"Why did you say you would do all that!" Russell says as he gets back up only for Sing to put him back in the bag alongside the other pets "You guys got me into this...and now you're all helping me through it…"

A/N

_Another chapter….sorry for the wait I had alot of things to do…for starters my aunt was having a wedding and guess who had to plan and organize it all...joy._

_Anyway hope you enjoy! Also Monica thank you not only for the compliment but for being my twelfth review on my twelfth chapter! lol You really should consider making an account cuz PMing you seems like a much easier way to say thank you then just waiting for a new chapter for me to say so!_

_Anyway this is TheBizarreImmortal signing off! Oh by the way did you guys enjoy the irony in the chapter name and number?_


	14. Date with Destiny

Sing walks into the pet daycare and calls the other pets to him "Well today's the day…"

"Do we really have to go along with you?" Zoe asks whining about the whole ordeal "Hey I hate this just as much as you do...now get inside the bag!" with that said the pets groan one last time before hopping into the bag.

(Front of Biskit's house)

"Alright a quick recap to see if you're all here...Russell, Zoe, Minka, Pepper, Sunil, Vinnie and Pen...Penny? PENNY LING!?" Sing immediately dumps out the bag and searches for the panda who quickly pokes her head out of the bag "Here I am!"

"Aw isn't that cute…BUT NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR IT!" Sing shouts at the panda who had scared him half to death while he puts the pets back in the bag.

A few moments later the door opens where a man with white hair walks out and looks down at Sing "Hello there you must be the Brittany's father right?"

"Oh so there really was a boy one of my daughters was expecting...say there not bribing or blackmailing you or anything?" the man says as he stares at Sing "Uh...no?" Sing says confused by the man's question only for him to be filled with joy by Sing's answer "Oh wonderful one of my daughters actually found herself a boyfriend! Wait...I can't be overjoyed...I have to be the responsible overbearing father!" He clears his throat and speaks again "Young man you better not do anything to over the top with my daughter!"

"Didn't take that long for you to come up with that did it ?" as Sing says this the man falls over "No...just get in and try not to cause too much tension between the two and don't be afraid to contact me if my daughter does something abit too...much." and with that he moves away from the door and calls a butler over to escort Sing to his daughters room.

"Well now this place is really big...how do the biskit's find there way around the whole place?" Sing asks only for the butler to respond "They don't…most of the time we end up finding them wandering around completely lost...you would think after living here for such a long time they would atleast know where places such as the bathroom or the living room would be easy for them to remember, but we end up having to guide them around nearly everywhere...luckily they remember where the bedrooms seem to be...speaking of which here's their room now." the butler says as he stands next to the door for Sing to enter only for him to hear yelling between the twins on the other side.

"Just leave it be Whittany!" Brittany shouts at her twin only for her to shout back "Why are you trying so hard to get away from me Brittany!" after Whittany says this the door flings open smashing the butler away easily and Brittany pops out and then notices Sing "Oh hi Sing...I didn't know you were here already."

"Yea I arrived a few moments ago and your butler escorted me here before he got launched like a cannonball by your door. Anyway what is it you and your sis were arguing about?" as Sing says this Brittany looks down "Nothing she justs doesn't like the idea of me dating you very much…speaking of which let's go on now!" Brittany says as she drags Sing through the house "Brittany the door is the other way!" Sing shouts causing the girl to immediately do a three sixty turn and run the other way leaving the house unknowing to them that Whittany followed soon after and she was not happy one bit…

(Downtown City Park)

"This is nice don't you think Sing?"

"I guess...I mean its alot noisier then I had hoped it would be...guess we came here abit later then I had panned...look a bench we might as well rest to clear the noise out…" as Sing said this the bag rustled around "Guys what exactly are we supposed to help him out with?" Sunil asked trying to look out the bag to see what was happening along with the other pets "I'm not sure guess he was just paranoid when Whittany told him he need to be extra lucky…" Russell says as he backs away from the bag opening "Maybe he had right idea because here comes the girl right now about to launch a large stone from a mini catapult right now!" Vinnie says as he stares directly at Whittany preparing her catapult "Where did she get a small catapult from!?" Russell says as he goes back to looking "She's rich is that really hard to figure out…" Pepper says annoyed by Russell's reaction and immediately all of them shout together "SING DUCK!"

"Did you hear that? Sounded like a bunch of animals yelling." Brittany says only for Sing to quickly interrupt "Oh would you look at that my shoes untied!" as Sing bends over to "tie" his shoes a moderately sized rock flies past him nearly hitting him had he not ducked "WHOA...like where did that come from!?"

"Guess I was really lucky there now wasn't I? Now uh...how about we go to our next location?" Sing says as he stands up and takes his bag in one hand and Brittany in the other and they continue to one new location after another with Sing dodge multiple shenanigans caused by Whittany ranging tar and feather bombs to raining garbage piles before finally reaching their final locations

(Aquarium)

"Wow this place is alot bigger then it looked like on the outside...it's almost as big as our mansion!" Brittany says completely awestruck as if she were a small child watching a marvelous display "You know after today I can actually see the good in Brittany as she seems quite as good hearted as Blythe amazingly." Sunil says after he takes into account the whole day Sing spent with her while the pets were in the bag he took along "While Whittany proves to be as devious and evil as we always saw her as…" Zoe says recalling all the things she did that they had to warn Sing about.

"Well we really shouldn't waste much more time here as it is getting late...pick an area here to see before we go back to your house "Oh...how bout like over there?" Brittany points to a large tank filled many fish from different areas of the world "Wow look at all these fishes…" Vinnie says as he looks through the opening in the bag only for one to speak back to him "Hey guys look at this lizard in a bag!" as the fish says this all the fishes swarm to that one spot startling both Sing and Brittany "Whoa that was like...sudden."

"Hehe...yea anyway come on lets get a move on." as the two head for the exit Minka notices Whittany again "Uh oh guys it looks like she's at it again!"

"Her tenacity is really quite a spectacle…" Sunil says as he sighs "Anyway what's she up to this time?"

"Dunno although it looks like she wants to release all the fishes." as Minka says this everyone squishes her as they try to see past her "Ow…"

"Sing! look at the tank next to you!" the six pet shout out while Minka plucks herself out from underneath her friends.

"Huh...uh oh…" Sing says as he notices Whittany "I think maybe you should look over there Brittany…" Sing says as he points toward Whittany "Oh great she couldn't have just like let it go could she…" as they said this the fishes that went up to Vinnie go to Whittany scaring her causing her to slip off the tank and fall face first in front of them "I give up…"

"Thank you lucky totem pole." as Sing says he helps Whittany up "(Sigh) come on now guess I gotta escort you back home to…"

"I don't need your help getting up...Ow!" Whittany said as Sing touched her arm "Hm...seems like a sprain...not too serious just mildly painful and annoying...should heal within a day or two."

"How can you like be so sure? All you did was just look at my arm."

"Well technically I did alot more then just look, but I'd rather not try to explain this ten times so all I'm telling you is that I used science!" Sing says as he pulls up her sleeve and rips off half of his and wraps it around the part of her arm that started to deepen in color as a bandage "Any little thing can be classified as science I guess you could say." as Sing says this he turns around attempting to head back to the biskit's mansion to drop them off only for Whittany to kick Sing in the butt toppling him over "So does that count as Science as well?" she says while laughing.

"Oooooh I can't believe we have to just have to sit while she does this to him!" Sunil says angered by the girl tormenting Sing

"Yea…and I guess this counts to!" Sing uses his belt accessory to whip Whittany in the back of her head "Ow! Why you…" before an argument could start Brittany stops them both "Enough...let's just like go home alright?" with that they leave the aquarium and start to head for the mansion "Like by the way Sing what's with the belt thing?"

"Oh its just a little invention I uh...well put together is one way of saying it." Sing says as he scratches the back of his head "Hey lets go by here to save time on the way to the mansion!"

On the way down the street the trio keeps walking until they see a trio of older guys waiting on the entrance of an alley "I like don't have a good feeling about this Sing…" Brittany says as she clings to Sing showing her fear "Relax I'll make sure nothing happens to either of you." after Sing says this they keep walking.

"Hey now...where's the fire?" One of the waiting guy's says as he walks out in front of Sing and the twins "Yea why you walking so fast?" another guy says as he does the same as the first "Say boss the girls here seem to be abit properly dresses as opposed to the guy with em." the first guy says taking note of the three he stopped.

"Well would you look at who we stopped...why I'd say these girls are the daughters of Fisher Biskit...well now these are a rich bunch...dunno bout the guy though, but I could care less! You're in a place far from home girls...Wonder how much your daddy would offer to have you back in one piece…" The third and obvious leader of the previous two says as he steps in front of Sing.

Sing hands the bag with the pets over to Brittany "Hold on now we don't want any trouble we just want to get through."

"Oh would you look at that we gots ourselves a little negotiating pacifist here!" The boss of the group says while laughing which annoys Sing who puts his hands up to try to place distance between them and him "Hey now we just want to get through! So if you would be so kind as to-" Sing is cut off by the leader of the thugs forcibly punching Sing directly in the side of his face and following soon off Sings arms fall limp at his sides all while the Biskit's watch where Brittany breaks down into tears.

The pets watch as well from the bag horrified of what just happened while Penny Ling does what Brittany did in the corner of the bag trying to avoid seeing anything else.

"Bwahahaha! Such an annoying little man...and look he couldn't even take one punch! Such a pansy like him tried to be a negotiator?" He continues laughing while one of his lackeys speaks up "Uh boss you should look at him again…" as he says this the thug leader looks towards what he punched only to see Sing turn his head towards him with his fist still pressuring down on Sing's face "What the h-" Sing shuts him up with a punch of his own causing him to hold his face with his free arm while Sing grabs the one that had punch him in the face and starts to spin twirling the thug leader around in circles.

He starts screaming in pain from the force at which Sing pulled on his arm to twirl him around indicating that Sing had dislocated it and soon the leaders lackeys ran towards Sing "Hey drop our boss little man or else!" with that said Sing gained a smile on his face and forcefully tossed the leader straight at his underlings with great force launching them all at a pile of trash cans and glass bottles, but none of them get back up "Well now that was a perfect time to take out the trash!" Sing laughs after saying this "I guess we learned who the real pansies are now didn't we?" Sing inspects the leaders body "Hm...I did force his arm around pretty good...maybe when I slingshot it back into him with that throw I may have shatter his shoulder blade and ribs and accidentally pierced his heart…I guess I better use science to see if he's still kicking!" Sing forcefully kicks the unconscious leaders face only to hear a slight grunt where Sing laughs again "Oh well unfortunately he still is, but is in a mini coma!" after he says this he walks towards the other two "Sadly these two are just out for a good 10 minutes...But they were together as a trio and they shall suffer as a trio!" Sing starts stomping on the heads of the two lackeys with greater force each stomp only as the twins and pets watch Sing do all of it.

"Now get out of my way!" Sing punts the lackeys into the wall with such great force that a brick comes loose and falls towards Sing "SING LIKE LOOK OUT!" Brittany says coming to her senses as she sees the brick falling "What-" The brick lands hard on Sings skull causing to fall to his knees "Ow...oh crud…" he says looking at the three thugs in a mini coma "Sing what just like happened! What did you do to them!?"

"Uh...they w-were threatening us...so I-I guess...I lost my temper...gah!" Sing says anger as he turns to Brittany she notices that blood was leaking from Sing's nose and the top of his head "Are you alright? You like...did get hit hard on the head twice…"

Sing notices the blood on his face and immediately freaks out even more "N-No I'm fine...w-we can't stay here! Come on let's get back to your mansion!" He puts the bag with the pets on his back and the drags both twins back to the original long path towards the mansion while the pets just discuss what happened "Yo man Sing DESTROYED those dudes!" Vinnie says recalling the little fight "Maniac lives up to his name…" Sunil says shocked by his ruthlessness "But atleast he turned back to Brainiac before he did even more harm to them." Pepper says trying to pretend it never happened.

After a few more moments the trio stops at the mansion "Girls I'm really sorry for everything that happened...and I wish I could undo-" "Stop!" Sing is cutoff by Brittany "You saved me AND my sister from those thugs… True it was like...abit much, but still it's better than what they were gonna do to us…" She pulls out a handkerchief from her pocket and starts to wipe the blood from Sing's face "Uh...you don't need to…" Sing is shushed like yesterday by the girls finger as she continues cleaning until she finishes "I guess I should clean that for you...don't want your father or butlers to see you with a hanky with blood…"

"No need...I'll just say that it's like Whittany's blood...they'll believe if they see the bandage you put on her arm. Thanks for a great night Sing and thanks again for saving me, but please take care if something like that happens again." with that said she walks into the mansion and Whittany walks up to Sing "You may have saved me and my sister from those thugs, but don't think for like a second that this means I'll approve you being with her!" and she walks off towards the mansion and stop at the door "But...still thanks for like...saving me and junk." as she says this she walks inside and closes the door on an angry Sing.

"Oh yea well you just watch! I'll make our next date so great that she'll want to be with me regardless of what you want!" Sing shouts at the mansion soon hearing a loud squeal of delight from Brittany from within the mansion "Ha I showed her!" as Sing says this Russell pokes his head out of the bag "Oh yes...you showed her by completely saying you'll go on another date with her sister." as Sing realizes this he facepalms and yells into the night "(Sigh) I just can't win...come on let's get you back home before you're owners come and pick you guys up…"

"You're lucky our owners are all picking us up late today!" Zoe says as she pokes her head outside of the bag.

"Yea yea whatever...I just want to forget today…" Sing say while slouching "All of it?" Minka says popping out of the bag and onto Sing's head "No actually...just the fight in the alley...that I wished I never chose to go through…"

A/N

_Well here's another chapter and a longer one...I think._

_Anyway sorry for the long wait I suffered from not being able to properly use my computer do to connection issues in Peru and now I'm back in America with little time do to school being back again (Senior year is starting off pretty well) but I'll try to keep posting abit faster...I hope._

_Anyhoo here's my usual outro to you all who read this for it is I TheBizarreImmortal signing off._


	15. I guess I'm sorry

Sing dumps out the bag right outside Littlest Pet Shop and reverts back into spider monkey form and they all enter through the pet door into the daycare "Seems like none of your owners are here yet." Sing says noting it being equally quiet as to when they left "Yea so I guess we'll just wait here until they come pick us up." Russell says lying down on a pillow and pulling up a book to read and a few moments after Blythe walks in through door "Hi guys what have you been up tooooooooooh my god! Sing your bleeding alot from your head!" Blythe says as she notices Sings wound leaking blood again "Oh yea...guess I should really patch that up…" Sing says as he wipes the blood off before it could reach his eyes.

Blythe just stares as she just watches the pets stay calm with a bleeding Sing in the middle of all of them "Guess I should be heading home to patch this up...honestly besides that little event...today wasn't that bad. Guess I'll see you at school tomorrow Blythe." and with that Sing takes his leave as Blythe just stays dumbfounded.

The second Sing is completely out of sight all of the pets scream freaking out Blythe, but at the same time she sighed in relief realising the pets were unnerved with whatever happened to Sing "I can't believe all that actually happened!" Russell said tossing his book in the air as he jumps off of the pillow.

"I know wasn't that awesome!? He beat the crud outta those dudes!" Vinnie said throwing small punches in the air "And he was twirling around the bigger one like whooooooooooooooo!" Minka says as she spins in a circle imitating Singular twirling the thug leader around before tossing him at the underlings."

"Awesome isn't the word that comes to mind...more like...hm what's the word...PSYCHOTIC!" Sunil say annoyed by Vinnie and Minka's remark towards the whole fight scene "Whoa hold on now Sing was in a fight!?" Blythe said concerned for what exactly happened on that date.

"Well now we were forced to tag along with Sing's date with that horrid girl...which surprisingly isn't as horrid as we thought...well her sister still stands as a witch, but Brittany...surprised us that's for sure…" Zoe said getting off track with what she tried to explain "Oops sorry I seem to have let my thoughts wonder there for a bit...Ok so anyway we were helping Sing avoid numerous dumb attempts to assault Sing and eventually she failed on one of them and Sing then decided to take both of them back home to their mansion and on the way there we were stopped by horrible barbaric heathens!" Blythe's eyes widen after hearing Zoe saying that "WHAT!?"

"Let me finish! Anyway after that happened they tried to overtake Sing and take the twins as hostages...naturally we'd let them, but given the circumstances of today...we just wanted them to get out of there just as much as Sing did and Sing tried his best to stop them...and well...the leader of the group smashed Sing's face in." as Zoe says this Blythe stops breathing for a bit before she realized she almost passed out from not breathing "And well we thought that was it for all of us...and then Sing returned the punch back disorienting the man before spinning him around like he weighed nothing at all and soon hurled him back to his evil cohorts before stomping all their heads in."

"Sing did that!?"

"To be fair the guy did swap forms when the Thug leader punched him in the face." Sunil said defending Sing.

"And afterwards he punted the two lackeys into a nearby wall with such force that the bricks on the wall started coming loose where one fell and smashed him on the head changing him back...which explains the blood on his head. After all that happened Sing saw what his other half did and immediately made us go the other way back to the Biskit's mansion before returning back here…" as Zoe finishes Russell walks up "I'm amazed...that guy was big...really big and yet Sing shrugged off the blow like it was nothing at all and returned a punch that was able to push the big guy back. He fought mercilessly, but still for a guy like him to be THAT strong...I doubt Sing is anything if not a normal animal/human hybrid."

"This is why we should find out more about him! I mean what else could he do? He's not just an inventor...guy's face it he's an adept fighting machine!" Pepper says trying to get the rest of the pets that didn't agree with her plan at first to change their minds until "No...not a fighting machine...Sing swapped back to his calm side before Maniac could prove true to his name. Pepper Sing is not a fighting machine...Sing is a KILLING machine…" Sunil says causing everyone to think about it "Well...given what we saw…" Zoe starts up only for Pepper to add on "We saw him save us from guys who would've of done horrible things to those girls and who knows what they could've done to us! They didn't know we were in the bag one of them was carrying and if Sing didn't do what he did and they found us...none of us would be here right now."

"She does have a point…" Penny says only to be scolded by Russell "Penny whose side are you on?"

"I'm on both sides…I just don't want to see a friend hurt."

"Then why are you siding with mostly them!"

"Because Sing IS one of my friends...and seeing him get hit and his arms fall down so easily…" Penny starts to tear up causing Russell to look down only for Pepper to smack to back of his head and point towards Penny "Right...Penny I'm sorry...I guess I forgot that Sing is also our friend…"

Blythe stands up and picks up the back Sing used to carry the pets in "Guess I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow…"

"You're not going to bring this up to him are you? He's been through enough Blythe!" Zoe says trying to stop the angered teen "He hasn't been through enough!" as she says this the pets just look at her "Sing told me I could ask him anything...and I'm going to ask him why is he hiding so many things…" Blythe storms off to the dumbwaiter and rides it up to her room.

"Oh dear…" the pets say in unison.

(Kros house)

Sing picks up his mind mirror and immediately yells at it "YOU IDIOT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"Hey they assaulted us first so what I did was self defense!"

"What you did was more than just self defense! It's not like those idiots could actually hurt us...I mean after all we are like gods to those three idiots after what we've been through…"

"Gods do not bleed, but still though it was well deserved that they get that beating...AND DON'T ACT SO INNOCENT YOU KNOW JUST AS WELL AS I DO THAT YOU CAN TAKE CONTROL OVER THE BODY WHEN I DO SOMETHING YOU DON'T WANT!" Singular drops the mirror after hearing Maniac say this "Yea you know I'm right and you know that they DESERVED that beating otherwise you wouldn't have let me get that far."

"You're nothing but a liar I can't control squat when your mind is in control…"

"Admit it Brainiac their growing on you…and you know it! You can't handle people taking your friends away...like they did with your so called family!" Brainiac tosses the mirror across the room and jumps on the bed "Goodnight you dirtbag."

"You and I both know we can't sleep when we want to…"

"And good riddance!" Singular closes his eye pretending to be asleep "Real family and Backup family both gone...will your third one go to?" Maniac says before laughing and disappearing from the mirror.

(Front of Lps)

Blythe rides the dumbwaiter down and darts out the store in an attempt to get to school before Sing to scold him only to bump into Youngmee "Ouch...oh hi Youngmee...what are you doing here? You're usually at school by now."

"Oh I was here to see if I could get my Aunt Christie to let me work here the second I leave school. Which I can thankfully...anyway what's with the rush?"

"Oh I just wanted to get to school to yell at someone…" as Blythe says this someone walks up and taps her on the shoulder "And I bet that someone is me?" Sing startles Blythe as she unconsciously slaps him while looking down "Ok...I deserved that...and I deserve alot more...I feel like I haven't been speaking openly with you...I feel like I owe a study date Blythe...I need to talk to you on some things." Blythe just keeps looking down and Sing watches the hand that slapped him turn into a fist and dart for his face causing him to flinch, but Blythe does not punch Sing instead she lightly taps him on the head "You're a dummy you know that!" She says as she lifts her head up revealing that her anger had turned into happiness as she lightly smiles.

"If dummy is short for universal idiot who did something bad big time...then yes I am a dummy." as Sing says this Blythe rolls her eyes and yanks Singular away "You are a dummy, but you're my dummy...now come on lets go meet up with Josh and the rest I guess." is all she says as they walk away, but Youngmee just stayed back as she watched the whole thing as she tuned nearly everything out the second she heard utter the words "Study date" but the only part that got her attention was "date" and she just stayed stunned thereon after until Blythe gained her attention again "Youngmee come on we have to get to school now!"

"Oh right...don't worry I'm right behind you!" and with that said she darts after them hoping she got to Jasper and Sue first to inform them on what she had heard.

(Pet daycare)

"Did you hear what they said? They spoke to quietly I couldn't hear anything!" Minka said annoyed as she plucks herself away from the window "Atleast Blythe's not mad at Sing anymore."

"Minka we told you not to intrude on their business." Sunil said as he walks up to Minka with his arms crossed "But atleast we know that Blythe is no longer at Sing...so I guess that's a good side to this." after he says this Sunil walks away only to be pulled away by Vinnie "Hey Sunil I gotta tell you something dude!"

"What is it?" Sunil says as he sighs "Well I think I know what Sing's big secret is! He's an alien!" as Vinnie says this Sunil starts laughing uncontrollably "Really!? That's what you come up with? Just saying that Sing is an alien!" Sunil continues laughing after he says this.

"Yeah well it explains nearly everything he can do! I mean haven't you thought about it in the slightest?" as Vinnie says this Sunil stops laughing "(Sigh) alright...yes Sing can do extraordinarily insane things, but that doesn't mean he's an alien...I mean come on Sing proved he was a monkey from our world when he...oh I don't know...BLED NEARLY EVERYWHERE AFTER A BRICK FELL ON HIS HEAD." Sunil walks away annoyed from his best friends hysterical and trips on something angering him even more "Grr…take this you stupid...book?" Sunil picks up the book he tripped on and is immediately tackled by Russell "DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

"Wait what why?" Sunil says as he tries to focus after being body slammed by his friend "Because that's Sing journal!" as Russell says this Sunil just looks at the book that was on the floor then looks back to Russell.

A/N

_And here we are again we another chapter...thank you all who read this! I know its not exactly the BEST fic and most of you probably regret even reading this, but to those who don't and want to keep reading on...I say thanks again!_

_This is TheBizarreImmortal signing off!_


	16. Hearts on Fire

After a few moments of walking Sing bumps into Josh "Ow...why do we always end up meeting like this Josh…"

"Ouch...no clue...come on lets go before something else happens." Josh says getting back up to help Sing up as well and with that the group continues walking until Blythe stops "Hey I think we lost Youngmee…" Sing and Josh both look around only to see that Blythe was right "Well now she must have been in a hurry to learn…"

"Or maybe something's wrong! I gotta go see what happened so i'll see you guys at school!" after Blythe says this she darts to school to catch up to Youngmee leaving the two boys behind on their own "Well seeing as we're alone I guess we can talk about how you're adapting to the normal human life."

"Normal is a bit of a stretch don't you think Sharp?" Sing says as he rolls his eyes "But other then that I guess i'm starting to enjoy it...to an extent…"

"You act like you hating everything and yet you saved your unwanted girlfriend from a would be hostage situation or worse."

"YOU SAW ALL OF THAT GO DOWN!?" Sing says after Josh says this "Yea I decided to tag along to see if you might have gotten the urge to dispose of the girls at any given moment. Instead I find you having a fun time...aside from your date's sister attempting to make of fool of you with in the mass public." after Josh says this he sighs deeply "Man even YOU got a girlfriend...I'm going to stay alone forever…"

"Hey that's not true...actually I know this girl who would be perfect for yah!" Sing says with a grin coming onto his face "If its the sister of the girl you are dating the heck no…"

"Of course it...wait what? NO not her...dude I'm not that cruel! No I have someone else in mind!" as Sing says this Josh just sighs louder "Whatever I doubt we will click like you believe we will."

"We'll see about that soon enough…"

(Pet Daycare)

"How'd Sing's journal end on the ground anyway?" Sunil asked looking at the book "Well I kinda had it in my hands when we arrived back here yesterday and I noticed it was his so I quickly turned to a blank page in the book...thankfully nearly two thirds of the book were blank so it was easy and after he left I tossed it in the air. But now I have to close it and put it away before he comes here and notices that we had it!" Russell closes the book and tries to put it away only for Pepper to take it out of his hands "Well now...this actually comes in handy."

"Pepper give that back!" before Russell could get the book back he trips and lands onto her tail startling Pepper into releasing a stink cloud in the area "Russell why the heck did you-" Pepper stopped and blushes as she notices the pets all coughing and running around trying to get out of the stink filled area "Uh...nevermind…" she darts towards Zoe and plucks her to the dumbwaiter and heads off into Blythe's room.

"(Cough,Cough) Pepper darling don't you think that was abit...much?" Zoe says still coughing while Pepper takes her under Blythe's bed "Hey I didn't do it on purpose! Anyway I have Sing's journal now so we can see exactly what this guy is hiding!"

Zoe yanks the book away from Pepper "Hey what are you doing give it back!" Pepper says as she tries to get the book back "Not on your life! I'm all for getting the scoop on Sing's past, but not like this...not after what we saw happen yesterday…"

"But don't you see! We've been given the chance to learn more about Sing now and because of that you're choosing to go against it?"

"Listen now after seeing what happened I'm not even sure I want to know about his past anymore!" Zoe says annoying Pepper "Well fine then you can go! But the book stays with me!"

"Over my dead body!" Zoe says as she holds onto the book tightly "That can be arranged!" Pepper said angrily.

(Downtown High)

"So Sing I heard that the date with you and Brittany went well." Jasper says keeping his back towards Sing "It was enjoyable to point...but all in all I can't say I hated it."

"Yea so tell me did going on that date with her make you feel...regretful?" as Jasper says this Sing just looks at him "Well uh...yea remember I didn't want her to be my girlfriend." as Sing says this Jasper facepalms "No I meant like would you have rather gone with anyone else?"

"Uh no not really because if it weren't for the date I could have just stayed in my house studying and doing other things that shouldn't interest you." Sing walks off leaving Jasper at wits end.

"Jasper you alright? You look as if you suffered the quarrel of miscommunication." as Sue says this Blythe, Youngmee and Jasper look at her "What I have a day calendar that shows me how to make my sentences sound fancier and more sophisticated…" as Sue says this Blythe and Youngmee just roll their eyes as Jasper walks up to Blythe "Say Blythe...did Sing going on that date bug you in anyway?"

"Well yea abit seeing as we kinda forced him to go on a date with a girl when he chose against it." as Blythe says this Jasper facepalms again "No I mean does the thought of Brittany and Sing bug you in the slightest?"

"Well yea abit considering that she plucked him outta the blue and claimed him as her boyfriend, but to be fair looking past everything and if Sing wasn't all...monochrome they could actually pose off for an adorable couple! Heck I'd believe it and support it!" as Blythe says this Jasper slams his face into a locker.

(Pet Daycare)

"(Cough, Cough) ugh...well it looks like the smell is finally gone...sorta. Anyway Pepper hand over the bo-" Russell stops as he notices Pepper is no longer there and neither is Zoe "Yea I think she took Zoe and left while we were all suffering from that monda stink bomb she let out." Vinnie said as he stands up with a clothespin on his nose.

"WE GOTTA FIND THEM QUICK!" Russell says as he darts away looking for the girls who ran off with the book.

"Um...no offense Russell but I doubt those two would hide here…" Sunil says.

"Yea our best bet is that they may have gone towards the hole that leads to Sweet Delights or they took the dumbwaiter and went to Blythe's room." Penny said as she tries to get the speeding Russell to calm down "Right...ok Sunil,Vinnie and Minka you head off to Sweet Delights while me and Penny go up to Blythe's room!"

"Aw why can't I go with you up to Blythe's room…" Minka whines after Russell finishes speaking "Just go because we can't waste more time!" as Russell says this Minka looks down and heads off with Sunil and Vinnie to Sweet Delights "Alright where do we look first?" Vinnie says looking for a spot to search "Does it really matter...this isn't really much of an area to hide in...Pepper and Zoe could be in that pantry we got stuck in that one time…" Minka says completely unenthusiastic which confuse Vinnie and Sunil until the pantry itself speaks up "Well they're not in here, but I am ba bam!"

"Buttercream?" the three pets say in unison "Yep it's me who's trapped in the pantry fo free!" Buttercream says while she waits inside the pantry.

"How'd you get stuck in there again?" Sunil asked the trapped bunny "Yea I thought we learned not to get near this thing again." Vinnie said which caused the bunny to speak abit differently than normal...well normal in her sense "Oh uh...you might think it's silly…"

The three pets look at each other after hearing Buttercream's last comment until Vinnie speaks up again "Yea well whatever you say it can't be as bad as anything I've gone through." Vinnie says laughing at his own failure before realizing he insulted himself "Well I tried to get a goody for uh…someone special, and I guessed the door closed on me…" Buttercream said still talking differently than usual "Well still not as dumb as anything I've ever done. By the way why are you talking like that?" as Vinnie said this Buttercream tensed up "Oh uh...does it...bother you?" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice "No it doesn't...it's just abit strange after hearing you speak the other way for a while now so I guess hearing you speak "normal" threw me off hehe. Now come on let's get you outta there!" Vinnie wasn't sure but he swore he heard Buttercream sigh happily from the other side of the pantry.

(Dumbwaiter)

"Argh they left it up there…" Russell says as he notices the dumbwaiter is gone "Well um...seeing as we're alone maybe we could...um think of a way to get up there...together?" Penny said trying to word her sentence as discreetly as possible "Ugh why couldn't they have gone to Sweet Delights instead…" Russell says completely ignoring Penny accidentally with his annoyed cries "Well what can you do? I mean it's not like they're going to bring the dumbwaiter down." as Penny Ling says this the sounds of a struggle between Zoe and Pepper is heard as the dumbwaiter comes down followed by the two of them falling out of it "Why is it that this never works when you want something GOOD to happen…" Penny says with the two other girls ruining the moment.

"Hey come one you two stop fighting! Penny Ling help me break these two up!" Russell says as he pulls Zoe back while Penny does the same to Pepper "What are you two fighting about anyway?" Penny says as she looks at the girls trying to attack each other again only for Russell to answer for them "I think the reason should be clear enough!" Russell says as he plucks Sing's journal from Zoe's paws "Girls I'm ashamed in the both of you…"

"Hey I was trying to STOP Pepper from reading it!" Zoe says after Russell takes the journal away "Why else do you think me and her were fighting?" after hearing this Russell just looks at them confused "Alright...let's split you two up...and I don't want you trying to grab this book again Pepper!" as Russell says this Pepper grunts and looks away.

(Sweet Delights)

"And...here…we...GO!" the three pets say in unison as the open up the pantry releasing the trapped Buttercream "Thanks alot bo trot!" Buttercream says she gets up only to notice she's on Vinnie "Oh...uh oops."

"Ah don't worry I'm alright and now so are you. By the way who were you getting the treat for anyway?" Vinnie says as he gets up.

"Oh uh...you know what...I think giving the guy a sweet treat would be too overrated coming from someone like me bo bee free." Buttercream says confusing Vinnie "Then what are you gonna do with it now?"

"How about uh...you take it!" Buttercream turns her head away as she hands over the candy treat towards Vinnie "Oh uh well gee thanks!" Vinnie says as he takes the candy and eats it up while Sunil facepalms signifying he knew what was going leaving an already confused Minka even more confused.

"Now that we helped you I can't help thinking we forgot something…aw crud we needed to find Zoe and Pepper, but there not here so I guess we go back to Russell. Later Sundae I guess!" Vinnie sudden dumb response saddens the bunny causing Sunil to facepalm again as they head back towards LPS.

"Ok then...bye bye po pie…"

(LPS Pet Daycare)

"Russell Zoe and Pepper are-" Vinnie stops as he see's both the Spaniel and the Skunk sitting away from each other angry while Russell dust's off Sing's journal "Right here the whole time…"

"Alright now then we just keep the book here and hand it back to Sing when he gets back!"

(Downtown High)

"Ugh I hate it when a substitute starts on a subject our teacher didn't even cover and then expects us to know about it…" Josh says annoyed.

"Well I guess since they're in charge now they can make the rules of what we need to do…" Jasper says placing his head on his desk.

"Oh you guys...quit your...whining this isn't...that hard a subject (Yawn) I mean common vector calculus is for babies…" Sing says to the guys who seemed to be boring him.

"You do realize vector calculus is a college course study...hey why does a high school schedule planner involve that anyway!?" Jasper says annoyed by the reality of his words.

"Well Sing seeing as i'm going to fail today's work regardless mine telling me who's the girl you had in mind for me?" Josh says to his sleepy companion.

"Oh that's easy...I wanted you to go out with-(THUD)" Singular collapses onto Josh's desk and doesn't move at all.

"Dude did he just die!?" Jasper says moving away from Sing's idle body while Josh pokes him in the face with his belt.

"(Snore,Yawn) No mommy I don't want to wake up yet I'm tired…(THUD)" Sing says groggily still half asleep as he rolls off Josh's desk and onto the ground "Nope it appears he just fell asleep…"

"Hmph...lucky guy...falling asleep so easily during class...uh oh…"

A/N

_Here you go another chapter! Have fun reading!_

_This is TheBizarreImmortal signing off._


	17. Playing around with Fate

"Uh oh…" Jasper said as the substitute walked towards the trio of boys.

"Sleeping? In my class! I'll have none of it!" she pokes Sing in the back of his neck with the heel of her shoe "OW!"

"Well class it seems like since these three can't pay attention to class I'm going to have to assign extra work for all of you!" the whole class groans and looks at the trio angrily.

"Hey that's not fair you old wench. Don't blame me for these morons!" as Sing says this Josh slams his head on his desk knowing it was Maniac who was in control and Jasper immediately protested "US!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FELL ASLEEP!" the teacher looks at Singular "Alright so I did and you can do nothing about it!"

"How bout if I make you do this exam?" she pulls out a big thirty page exam paper and drops it on Sing's head, but recovers quickly "I can do this no problem...and if I finish you can't give this class any work...and have to convince the normal teach of this class to give A's for the whole class for the remaining semesters!" as Sing says this the substitute laughs "Fine if you can completely that without a single mistake I'll make sure everyone get's a permanent A for this class, but you'll never-" Sing cuts her off before she can finish "Done!"

"Habba wha?" the substitute and class go after Sing hands over the finished exam and to the sub's surprise...it was all correct "But how the...this is impossible! You're not supposed to know any of this!"

"I believe a deal's a deal ya old unfair wench!" Sing said as he scrunched his nose up "But I...fine...I am so getting fired…" the class cheers as the sub says this while Sing slams his head on his desk again as he unwillingly goes back to sleep.

(Lunch time)

"And that's what happened!" Jasper says as he tells the girls about the event Sing had caused "Wow sure wish he was in our classroom…" Youngmee said annoyed from her last class.

"And he's still asleep from all that?" Sue says as she pokes Sing's head causing him to wake up immediately fully awake "WHOOO man that was a long nap, but greatly refreshing!" Sing says showing that Maniac was in control again. "Anyway how goes it with you rad ones."

"Not much...just bored from everything we had to go through during class...and we heard yours went all fine and mighty." Sue said annoyed that she couldn't have gotten the same treatment.

"Haha yea…put that unfair witch in her place!" Sing says as he laughs "Anyway lunch is almost over so better head to class."

"There is no class...we have to go to the auditorium for a big class announcement from the theatrical arts department." Blythe says bored from the event altogether.

"Oh joy...let's go then guys…" Jasper says as he gets up with the others following soon after.

(Auditorium)

"WELCOME STUDENTS AND THANK YOU FOR JOINING US TODAY!" said an over energetic lady.

"We didn't come here cuz we wanted to…" said more than half the students in the room "Right...WELL THEN I'M SURE YOU KNOW WHAT THE ANNOUNCEMENT IS!" as the lady says this the students just stare blankly at her as a room wide "meh" is said.

"Well now...calm down you're going to tear the place apart with your excitement...Ok most of you know me, but for those few new students that don't know me I am Ms. Acrylic!" the second the lady said that Sing's eyes opened _"Few new students? Guess I'm not the only one to join on such short notice for em…"_

"I am from the department of Theatrical arts and the announcement, which I thought would be obvious, is that we're going to be performing a play, but not just your simple play that normal schools would perform. Oh no this play will be large like the ones back in the olden times where they were the only thing that people could watch before movies came into existence." everyone just sighs and groans after the teacher said this until the man next to her spoke up "Hello students it is I your principal and I am here to add on what Ms. Acrylic neglected to. This event...is mandatory." the groans became louder after the principal said that "Oh come on now you sad sacks! You'll all cheer up once you see the stage!" the students all follow the excited teacher outside to the back of the school and soon notice an old giant theater standing there completely clashing with the modern day scenery.

"Whoa whoa whoa…what is that?" Josh says to the ditsy teacher "That my dear would be the Grand Opaque Theater! One of the greatest old theaters built by man and known by the world and only rivaled by the famous Globe Theater!" as she said this Jasper spoke up "And exactly how long has that been back there?"

"Oh i'd say about a good...five hundred years...give or take." Josh speaks up again as she finishes "So your saying this huge eyesore of a theater was just barely hiding behind our school this whole time! And we're all learning about it just now!"

"Well to be fair we all tried to get you kids out here to see, but you all refused...especially when we had a poll to see if you'd all prefer outdoor activities or indoor ones and the unanimous vote was indoors so…" as Ms. Acrylic said this all of the school's students (minus Singular) sweat profoundly.

All the students go inside the giant theater after their group fail and soon Ms. Acrylic speaks up "Well now we will be deciding on how you will be assigned parts in this play. We will be conducting an improv gag play!" all the students go "huh" as she says this "Ok here's what I mean I will pick up a large clump of you and take you to do an alphabetical improve scene where you all play out a scene, but the first word you say must start with the letter that comes after the first letter of the first word of what the previous person said..Like this. All hope was dashed just like that! Before everyone knew it all was lost completely. Get it now kids?" the kids all nod as Ms. Acrylic says this "Great now here's another thing...at any time a student messes up the continuation they are booted out of the group. The better you do the better your part in it will be. It is mandatory for the student to try out, but don't let that mean you can just purposely screw up because that still counts as not trying and an instant failing grade in nearly everything you're going for...man the school board really went all out with this…anyhoo also if at any chance you stumble on the plays main theme during any of the improv sessions a prize will be reward to the student who found out." all the students sigh for the first half of her explanation until the prize part in which a tidal wave of teenagers lunged at her "Ok then...that was easy enough…now we will start picking the groups and starting the gag scenes so good luck to all!"

"Man this has got to be the dumbest thing ever…" Sing says looking up at the sky "I dunno it could actually be fun!" Sue said getting an eyeroll from Sing.

"Anyway Josh so yea you wanna know about the girl I want you to hook up with then?" Blythe immediately looks at Maniac as he says this "Yea sure seeing as now is a good a time as any…" Blythe's tackles Sing to the ground before he can speak "Who are you trying to recommend for Josh!" she whispers while strangling the poor fool.

"URK...you are the only one who seems fitting for him at the moment…" Blythe lets him go then whispers again "You're trying to hook him up with me?"

"I'm doing you a favor...cuz last I checked on the overly obvious crush censors you be crushing on the boy pretty badly…" she slaps his head causing it to spin around wildly before she slapped him again to stop it "Ok...I can see you don't want me to tell him that it's you...fine then I guess I can wait till you get the nerve to ask him yourself!" as Sing says this Blythe attempts to get off of him until she notices her friends all holding up their phones "Uh...what are the four of you doing?"

"Nothing!" Jasper, Sue and Youngmee say "Certainly not collecting blackmail if that's what your thinking!" Josh says causing Blythe to blush madly and jump off of Sing accidentally kicking him in the nether regions.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH" as Sing screamed every guy with in the area of the scream immediately clutched their pants in pain (Jasper and Josh included)

"OH MY GOD...SING I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO-" Blythe is cut off by Singular "(high pitch voice) No worries…I'm fine..._a bit of revenge will fix this in the future…_"

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing!" Singular says as he stands up still gripping his pants "So yea Josh I'd rather not tell you about the girl seeing as I don't want your nethers to end up as mine…" Josh nodded slowly.

After about an hour in waiting "Alright then Blythe, Josh, Jasper, Brittany and...uh...Singular? Ok then...you're the lasts ones up!"

"Oh great we have Brittany in our group…" Blythe says as she sighs angrily

"Like yay! Sing how far do you think we'll end up making it?" Brittany says as she clutches Sing in a massive hug once again "What makes you think I'm going to try at this?" Sing is answered after Ms. Acrylic speaks again "Ok so remember students those who get a part don't have to partake in any other classes as you'll be rehearsing during that time!"

"Hopefully the top ones! Hey wait Miss um why is the time in classes used for this? Wouldn't regular time for this class be enough?" Sing says overjoyed till reality hit "Oh that's because the play...is this friday." the five grouped students all collapse onto the ground after hearing this "Well now getting worked on that now won't help any of you." the five of them get up and head off to the stage "Well now I guess we better get started…" Jasper says looking at the other four.

"At ease dear friends...we can surely solve the problems at hand!" Sing's sentence causes the gag play to start and the other immediately try to continue on.

(Littlest Pet Shop) Russell POV

I walk away from the other's and soon just like before I trip again dropping the book onto the floor and quickly pick it up "Phew it doesn't seem like anything happened to it…"

I just stared at the book watching it torment me...here it was and what came to mind was _"Do I really want to do this?"_ I shake my head and look at the book again "No one can see me...No one to know that I did do this…" I swallow hard and open the book towards the first page.

_"Dear Journal:_

_Ok so today marks my first day here...not really much to take notice about cept the strange guy who gave me you...I wonder how many hits to the head he took to be saying what he did, but hey i can't question "Boss" so really what can I say that will actually help? Nothing thats for sure...so I guess that means I don't have anything else to write down...until next time then!"_ I flip to the next page and quickly notice the paper is torn around the sides and center "Strange…"

_"Journal Entry 1:_

_I-I can't...I just can't believe it...right in front of my eyes...and just like that...they're gone. Boss was right...I was a fool for ignoring his warnings...and now here I am alone...my brothers...I WILL AVENGE THE TWO OF YOU! But at this point I guess it's just a matter of seeing if he'll still take me in to help...I mean after my stupidity I wouldn't want my own help either...I guess I'll never know until I try...so I guess I'm off...until next time I guess…"_ I can see why this is torn...and now I regret reading this, but something kept me from closing the book and like that I turn to page three.

_"Journal Entry 2:_

_Alright then here's my starting day with boss...strangely for a Wolf he isn't as intimidating as you'd expect one to be! Regardless if he knew all this was going down what else could he know! I need answers, but I can wait...what choice do i have anyway? Anyway-"_ I stop the second someone heading towards me "Russell did you put that book away yet?" It was Minka I quickly dart off to the bookshelf and shove it in a slot and quickly dart back to where I was quickly exhausting myself given all the running around I did today until Minka walked up "If you already put the book back why are you still standing here? COME ON LET'S GO BACK TO THE OTHERS!" she drags me back to the others, but I didn't pay too much attention given what I read...and I still wanted to know more, but would I get another chance?

A/N

_Here we go guys enjoy! I hope…_

_Until next time! This is TheBizarreImmortal signing off!_


	18. Play the part of Destiny

"You can't do this to me!" Sing says as he backs away from Jasper "Zap that man with the full force of your gun to end it!" Josh says to Jasper as he pretends to fire from a gun causing Sing to jump back and land into a misplaced pile of props making Jasper laugh as Maniac swaps back into Brainiac "Nice fail man." Ms. Acrylic speaks up "Jasper your next word had to begin with A! I'm afraid you're out!" Jasper facepalms after she says this and walks off the stage.

"All this is doing is proving his point! But really what can we do at a time like this with everything going on." Josh says as he stomps the ground proving he was into the little scene.

"Can we really do anything about this at all? Do whatever you want, but you can't hide the fact that this is her fault for trusting him!" Blythe says as she points to Brittany.

"Everything you're blaming me for is a lie!" Brittany says as she turns around "Forget about defending yourself because all the evidence points to you regardless!" Blythe says back.

"Good grief you're more stubborn than a mule you know?" after Brittany said this Blythe got angry and spoke back "Hey atleast I don't go following around the first new guy I see!" this completely ignited the flame with what once was just a gag reel was now an actual fight between the two girls "I don't think you get the right to criticize considering you don't have someone yourself!"

"Just because I don't that doesn't mean that I think you're better than me for having one!"

"Kicking around with insults won't get you very far in my eyes!"

"Like I care what you think!"

"Man you just won't quit it!" as Brittany says Josh speaks up again trying to stop the argument while continuing the scene "No way I think that he may still be alive!" is all he says as he points to Sing who immediately gets up "Of course I'm still alive! People like us always come prepared with a bullet proof vest!"

"Quit messing around!" is all Brittany says to Blythe "Right back at you!" is all she says back.

"Stop it guys we need to apprehend this evil man!" as Josh says this Sing jabs him in the back with his thumb "Through your back goes my little pocket knife!" this little comment annoyed Josh "Why do you suddenly get a pocket knife!?"

"Josh you're out your next word had to begin with U!" Ms. Acrylic says causing Josh to facepalm as well as he walked off the stage.

"Understand that I shall not do the same to women...yet" Sing says as he puts away his "pocket knife."

"Vindictive aren't you now?" Blythe says as she stares at Brittany "Well you brought it only on yourself for starting it!"

"Xeric comebacks don't you think?"

"You of all people would use that as a comeback!" as Brittany says this Singular looks towards Josh and Jasper who only shrug "Zilch amount of progress in making better comebacks!" is all Blythe says as she gets closer to Brittany.

"As if I care what you think of my comebacks! Back off why don't you!"

"Care to make me!"

"Don't test me now!"

"Eat your words!"

"NO YOU EAT YOUR WORDS!" Ms. Acrylic speaks up again after Brittany says this "I'm sorry Brittany, but your next sentence had to begin with-"

"F I KNOW!" is all Brittany says as she walks off the stage annoyed.

"Forgetting someone aren't we?"

"Great to see you actually stuck around."

"Hell I lost a good amount of time that I'll never get back!"

"I know how to make it all worthwhile. _Crap my next letter is K, but I don't know what to say that starts with it!_"

"Joke about your imminent death?" as Sing says this he puts his hand in his pocket and starts to walk towards Blythe "_This is it! Blythe must know that the plays main theme is killing just like I did! So it's obvious she'll say "Kill me." in which I respond with "Let's do it!" grab her and pretend to pull out my "Pocket Knife" again and "stab" her ending this dam scene leaving us with the finale!_" is what Brainiac said within his mind until Maniac spoke up in their head as well "_And you're sure Blythe's gonna say that?_"

"_Why wouldn't she? Blythe's a smart girl!_" as Brainiac said this Maniac immediately spoke back "_Hey...you're the smart one…_"

Singular stop a few inches away from Blythe "_Come on Blythe! Think think think! Just say any word that begins with K! I'm sure Sing already has something planned out so say a word! ANY WORD!_" Blythe immediately stood up and look at Sing.

"Kiss me!" was all Blythe said while Singular immediately responded with "Let's do it!" as he neared Blythe and pulled out his hand from his pocket and pulled her close till he realised what Blythe actually said and jumped back.

"WHAT!?" both Sing and Blythe said.

"WHAT!?" both Jasper and Josh said.

"WHAT!?" the Biskit Twins, Sue and Youngmee all said together.

"PERFECT! YOU TWO ACTUALLY ENDED THE SCENE BY FINDING OUT THE MAIN THEME! LOVE THROUGH THE HEARTS OF TWO DISTANT SOULS IN A FIGHT FOR EACH OTHER AND AGAINST EACH OTHER! AND FOR BEING THE BEST PLAYERS AS WELL AS BEING THE ONLY ONES TO FIND IT OUT! SING WILL BE THE MALE LEAD WHILE BLYTHE IS THE FEMALE LEAD!" was all Ms. Acrylic said while all eight of the kids in the room just shout back at her in unison "WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTT TT!?"

(Littlest Pet Shop)

"Minka...I do have feet to you know...so would you be so kind to STOP DRAGGING ME ON THE GROUND!"

"Opps...sorry Russell!" Minka let go of the annoyed hedgehog as he got back up and patted the dust off of himself "Well then...what's the hurry about anyway?"

"Well um...that's the thing. Zoe and Pepper started arguing again over the book you just took away and then Penny started backing Zoe up on the matter until Vinnie started defending Pepper on the matter! And then both side asked Sunil to help them see who was right, but Sunil screamed then fainted. So I knew they would ask me next, but before that happened I ran off to get you to help! So uh...PLEASE COME HELP NOW RUSSELL!" Minka's shout nearly caused Russell's ears to implode "Ow! Alright I'm off to help already!"

Russell walks off to the "danger zone" and immediately notices the two groups of pet yelling at each other and runs off to stop them, but tripped on the unconscious body of Sunil "Darn it Sunil...playing Possum all the time will get you no where...anyway better stop these guys from fighting. Guys please stop fighting! What is it that you're even arguing about?"

"Well Pepper brought up the fact of why Sing is so quiet with his things and figured that maybe he's hiding something terrible that we NEED to know and here I responded with why should we when Sing is already proven to be a guy who has no bad secrets! He's proven he's a good and trustworthy monkey!" after Zoe says this the four of them start arguing again.

"Oh geez...I wonder what Sing's doing right now while you all argue about him…"

(Grand Opaque Theater)

"WHY DID YOU SAY KISS ME!?" Sing yelled at Blythe

"WHY DID YOU SAY LET'S DO IT!" Blythe yelled back to Sing

"Guys can you stop arguing now! Seriously just because you guys screwed up with what you said doesn't mean you should torture us with your pathetic bickering…" Josh said as he and Blythe's three other friends cover their ears "Yea I'm all for seeing others failure, but not when it involves us in the whiplash effect!" is all Jasper says as he looks away "Hey I'll be right back." he walks away with Sue and Youngmee "Wonder what they're gonna be up to...meh I don't care...I'm going to see what it is that we're going to be working with and in for this play." Josh walks off toward the props on the stage.

"Hey look Sing...if anything...I'm sorry for...Sing?" Blythe stops as she notices Sing is no longer by her "Hey where'd you go?" Blythe looks forward and sees Singular staring at a large mechanical object "Whoa...what is that?"

"I'M GLAD YOU ASKED!" Ms. Acrylic shouted causing the teen to jump away in fright "Opps...sorry. Anyway this object may seem large, intimidating and scary, but nothing bad can come from it as it's just a giant stage helper! This machine can build props and manage stage utilities with that claw like arm on its right and create play costumes and curtains with that wheel like arm on its left! And we're lucky to get this item which was handed to us by it's maker which is none other than the founder of Red corp! That's right it was Roy Resolve one of the seven most wealthy and powerful people known to man and he moved his company in an area not to far from here just to hand deliver us this saying his company produced it just for any kind of special moment that may happen in the future. And now here it is happening!" Ms. Acrylic runs off in a giddy giggle fit while Blythe just rolls her eyes and looks back towards Sing who has both his hands balled into fists as he looks at the machine and soon walks towards him "Roy…" is all she hears him say "Sing are you alright?" Sing tenses up and looks at Blythe "Huh? Oh yea I'm fine! Hehe...guess seeing this gave me abit of...uh a rivalry with the guy I guess!"

"Oh right you build things to don't you? I wouldn't really call it rivalry given the percentage on how your things end up right?" Singular looks away as she says this "I didn't always fail...I started to from my paranoia..(sigh) which soon led to the more nightmares…as if I didn't have enough of them keeping me awake at night..." Sing walks off to inspect some more things.

"Well now that's something." Josh says as he walks up to Blythe while looking at the gizmo Sing was just staring at "Sing walked off really tense after I asked him about it just saying the name of the things maker in an angry whisper...say do you know anything about Roy Resolve?"

"Not much...dude's supposed to be one of the seven most powerful people in the world who started a company out of the blue with his little projects and in no time at all he was a booming success with money coming out of his pockets per second, but the thing is that no one can really trace anything about his past...dude's like an anonymous who wanted to be know in the biggest possible way...heh guess it turned out well for him! Why did you ask anyway?"

"Sing seemed really angered by his name...and soon said it was just simple rivalry, but I'm not sure...then he said that all in all he got nightmares from it!"

"Well then you'd be the first to hear about this cuz Sing told me none of it in the time that I've known him."

"Well then that's strange…"

Both Blythe and Josh stare at the machine once more before they soon hear Sing shout out "GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" as Josh heard this he immediately turned to the direction of the sound and saw Jasper walking towards Singular confused with a certain object in his hand "OH NO! What is that idiot thinking!" Josh runs towards Singular leaving Blythe in his dust as she looks towards the direction he ran off in "But he's just holding a bottle of...oh what's going to happen now!" is all she says as she runs after him.

A/N

_Here you go another chapter for all you loyal (doubt I have any…) readers._

_I don't take credit from the gag play scene as I got the idea from something else...most should know what I got it from and if not just PM me and I'll tell you what it was from._

_Anyhoo yea here yah go also Loop I can't really give out spoilers now can I XD?_

_This is TheBizarreImmortal signing off!_


	19. Guard Your Secrets

"JASPER PLEASE GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT!" Sing says as he darts away only to trip and fall "Geez man what's with you I'm only handing you a bottle of water...man now you really need this cuz the heat seems to be getting to your head!"

"N-N NO! Get it away from me now!" Sing says as he crawls away from Jasper "Jasper leave Sing alone!" Josh says as he gets near them "Why I'm just trying to cool him off with some water I'm not really doing anything to him?" Jasper closed in even more freaking Sing out as he lands in a corner "G-Get a-away…" Jasper starts to take one more step "JASPER WAIT NO!" Josh says only for Jasper to keep on going.

The second Jasper takes one more step the bottom half of the bottle completely flies off and Jasper immediately falls to his knees as he clutches the hand that held the bottle "GAH...what the heck!" Jasper lets go of his hand and immediately sees a large cut on his palm and grabs it again the second he sees blood trying to pour out "How'd I get this cut anyway? Was that some defective bottle?"

"Jasper I think you should get that bandaged!" Sue says as she yanks Jasper up "Yea...I guess I'll be on my way…" Jasper walks off towards the nurse to bandage off his hand while the girls stay behind as the see Blythe run up to them "What happened right now?"

"We don't know the bottle Jasper was holding just exploded and suddenly he had a huge cut on his hand!" Youngmee said as she imitated the bottle exploding.

"How does something like that even happen?" as Blythe says this she looks towards Josh is grabbing onto Sing as he tries to calm him down "Come on Sing just take a deep breath the water's gone...it's over" Blythe wasn't sure, but she saw smoke coming from Sing's hair and it gave her a weird sense of deja vu.

(End of School day)

"Jasper you alright man?" Josh asks as he nears the previously injured teen "Yea...the cut doesn't hurt as much as it used to now so I'm good...still confused on how that happened though…" Blythe walks up Sing on what happen earlier "Hey Sing...by any chance...are you afraid of water?" Sing just looks away annoyed as he snorts resulting in steam coming out of his nose just like it did with his hair "Well now...rude…"

Before Sing can speak up Blythe is hip checked away by Brittany "Like step off Blythe! Anyway...so Sing...um...I guess you're the lead now...with...Blythe." Brittany said slowly getting more enraged with each word "Yea...I guess I am. What of it? Not like I'm going to enjoy it...especially the actual kiss scene that is bound to take place during the real deal...and possibly dress rehearsal…" Singular was unknowingly pressing Brittany's buttons as her eye twitched after he said all this leaving Brittany to walk away and smash in a nearby locker with a single punch freaking out the students in the area.

"That Brittany...why does she think she can do whatever she pleases? Ugh...I could just-" Blythe bumps into Josh and freezes in place before she could finish her rant "Whoa sorry Blythe didn't see you there. Uh...you okay?" Blythe still petrified looks for a way to distract herself while she talks to him _"Come on...think of something! He's looking directly at you for an answer!"_ she soon remembers that she couldn't get a word in edgewise with Sing "So uh...did you know anything about what happened with Sing earlier today?" now it was Josh's turn to tense up "Oh well uh...I really don't think I should talk about such private information such as that-"

"Sing's afraid of water isn't he…"

"Partially...there are exceptions...as to why he's afraid of it I can't really tell you that."

"Well then can you atleast help me help him get over that fear?"

"No as that would be impossible...also it's really not such an easy thing to talk with Sing on things like this so I'd rather not…" Blythe shouts at Josh after he says this "WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT ANOTHER SCAR ON MY FACE!" Josh realized what he said and turns around immediately "Look I gotta go...if you're interested on helping Singular then be my guest, but I'm staying as far away from the danger zone as possible so later…" as Josh said this Blythe felt her heart sink.

"Hey Sing you think maybe you could tell us a little about your family? Let's say a sibling you have?" Sue says as she walks up to Sing "Yea you're last name really tests my mind as I know your last name, but I don't know why I know it." Youngmee says as she gets near Sing as well "I guess you could say I have a "cousin" I'm staying with at the moment as for who he is let's just say his name never falls out of beat…" Sing says the last part while tapping Sue's head confuses her more "Hold on...grr this is so confusing!" before Sue can ask another thing Singular is already gone.

(Near LPS)

"Sing wait up!" Blythe says as she spots the monkey teenager as he's walks near the pet store "What?"

"I was thinking...that study date you owe me...mind if we have it at your house? And don't bother saying no because you never were specific on how you planned on helping…" Sing look around then sighed "Fine...I don't think they'll enjoy it, but whatever…" Sing pulls out a piece of paper and writes down something fast and hands it to Blythe "Here's the place now get your things ready and meet me there I guess."

"Wait why were you gonna enter through LPS?"

"Oh because I left my journal here and I'm gotta get it back. I really hope those guys didn't do anything to my book…" Sing opens the door to the store, but stops halfway "Now hurry up already! Might as well look your best to impress!" Blythe nods and runs up to her house while Sing reverts back into monkey form and enters the pet daycare and immediately sees the pets playing tug of war with a very specific item...his journal

"LET IT GO!"

"NO YOU LET IT GO!"

Singular just stared at Zoe and Russell on one side pulling his journal away from Pepper and Vinnie on the other side he looked to the left and noticed a crying Penny Ling being heeded by Minka then looked to the right to see an unconscious Sunil on the ground "Guys...why do you have my journal in your hands…" All the pets tensed up and Sunil woke up as they looked towards Sing speaking in unison "Uh...we were just…" Pepper uses this opportunity to yank the book away and run only for her to bump into Sing "What the...how'd you?"

"Book. Now!"

"Right...about that…" Pepper once again fills the area with a horrid smell then runs off only to notice Sing is unfazed by the smell at all prompting the skunk to run faster until she is tackled down the other six pets causing the book to open up and fly away into Sings hands, but not before a card falls out of it in front of the pets "WAIT DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

The pets however already grabbed the card by the time Sing said this "Wait what why?" the card then starts to glow "Uh oh…" the card floats up in the air and turns completely white then the glow itself shatters into seven little orbs that stops onto each of the pet's heads and then finally disappearing inside their heads then the card itself falls back into Singulars hands.

"What just happened…" Sunil says as he rubs his eyes from the little ball of light that was just in front of them just seconds ago "No clue...I dunno what got you so worked up about Sing see we're fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" Vinnie says as he notices a huge monstrosity standing behind Singular.

"Sing there's a monster behind you!" Minka shouts as she grabs Sing and tries to pull him away from the creature only for it to follow Sing "Minka put me down…(sigh) let me explain. What you see before you is my guardian which as his title suggests is my "guard dog" as Sing says this the others just stare at Sing "So uh...how long's that thing been behind you?" Pepper asks looking at the thing "A few years now actually...his name is F.F. and you can see him now because you touched the card he was spawned from."

"F.F.? What kind of name is that?" Vinnie says as he pokes the creatures arm only for it to stay still "Well it stands for Fortune's Fool actually."

"Well see now that's why he chose F.F. as it sounds better than that atrocious name!" Zoe said walking up to the creature "Hey I just noticed that the guardian thingy looks exactly like Sing when he's like maniac! I mean look his hair is all messy he stands on all fours except the front two are...claw thingies! He even has the red and blue eyes! IT EVEN LOOKS LIKE A MONKEY!" the others walk up as Minka says this and nod "It actually does...I guess I can see why it's your guardian. Speaking of which what is a guardian?"

"Well I first heard of these from bedtime stories from my dad when I was young…" Sing trails off and looks up at the ceiling while he clutches his heart core "(sigh) anyway I thought he was just saying awe inspiring things to get to sleep soundly...even my mother thought the same. I took this into more serious account after...a handful of people started talking about it and soon believed it myself when I got a card of my own. Now the concept of the guardian is that they come from another world...a parallel world that was once part of Earth, yet for some reason in old times it just broke off entirely… Guardians are beings that manifested based on a certain person's "story" and are relevant to those who take part in said "story" and a guardian's cannot be seen unless spotted by another person with a guardian or someone who touched the guardians card. However guardians are non lethal creatures that never attack unless they're quarry is "threatened" to a point."

"Really now…" Pepper says as she walks up to Sing "So if I did...THIS!" Pepper attempts to punch Sing only to stop inches before his face to see him flinch while F.F. did nothing "Haha guard dog? More like watch dog! The thing did nothing to "protect" you!"

"That's because I'm not his quarry….(sigh) this guardian...belongs to maniac…" the others back away from Sing immediately "S-So you're saying that your insane half has control of this thing…" Penny says as she imagines the chaos Maniac Singular could cause with the thing "Like I said guardians are non lethal unless provoked, but even so a guardian will never naturally strike a person without a guardian or that is deemed a weakling to the guardian. The guardian can be forced manually to attack a being if the target threatens the quarry to a certain point causing them to lash out in a warning strike or if the target is persistent they can even launch a killing strike, but aside from that there's another form of forced attacking and that is if the guardians owner uses there visual form."

"Visual what now?" Russell says looking at the petrified monkey monster "A guardian cannot be seen by a normal being unless something I told you happens, but a guardian doesn't just spawn like that on its own it spawns with a visual form and this would be a weapon and if you strike with that weapon the guardian strikes as well. Back to the manner of it attacking on it's own...earlier today I had a little trouble with someone trying to give me something I didn't want...and I guess because I freaked out so much...F.F. kinda lashed out on him… Thankfully it was just a cut on his hand."

"So do you have the "Visual thingie" with you now?" Minka asks from on top of F.F.'s head as it just sighs from being used as a bench "No it's at my house at the moment cuz I really don't want Maniac destroying anything right now…"

"You know darling you really seem to be so calm about us learning about this…" Zoe says as she pulls on F.F.'s long tail "Well to be honest I'm glad you guys know about this to avoid a situation that Maniac may cause in the future...besides it wasn't the card itself I worried about you getting. It was what was written on it that I was afraid of you reading!" as Sing said this Pepper's eye twitched as she stared at Singular "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!?"

A/N

_Hello once again fine readers...now I bet this chapter made you go "WTF is with this chapter and WTH are these guardian things?!_

_Well now they will be relevant, but only for abit here...they will be more relevant later on in the story so don't really fret too much on it and just ignore it if you want while your read the actual story bits._

_Now I'm pretty sure you can guess why these are relevant later on and if you can PM your answer and I'll tell you how far it goes. As for the play bit that is coming up in abit I have something set up however if you have anything else as a suggestion I'll adjust it to that, but not completely cuz I still gotta keep it relevant to the story X_X...ok now I sound like update notes to a MMO…_

_ANYWAY This is TheBizarreImmortal signing off!_


	20. The Start of the End

The pet's pulled and pulled trying to stop the enraged skunk from choking Singular to death as he holds the card out of her reach "PEPPER YOU JUST HAVE TO LET GO OF SING NOW!"

"Not until he hands over that card!"

"I can keep this up all day considering my neck is useless anyway so you really can't choke me to death!" as Sing says this Pepper jerks her arms upwards "OF COURSE SHOVING MY NECK BONE REMAINS INTO MY SKULL MIGHT DO IT!" Sing says as he struggles to get Pepper off "F.F. please…get her off…" F.F. just stands still as it watches Singular get "choked" to death by an angered skunk until the pets finally manage to yank her off "(Cough) ugh...well now...are you all quite done? I have a little study date I have to get to and I really don't want to waste any more time dawdling with whatever it is you're so mad about…" Sing place's F.F.'s card back into his journal and attempts to wander off until Minka tackles him to the ground "OH A DATE HOW AMAZING THAT YOU FOUND SOMEONE OTHER THAN THAT ICKY BISKIT TO BE WITH AND WHO IS SHE I HAVE TO KNOW I HAVE TO KNOW RIGHT NOW!"

"OW! Ugh...what is it with you guys and tackling people to the ground… No its not a "date" date just a study date in which friends get together to help each other with things like homework, and as to who I'm taking it's Blythe and she wanted to go to my house...and I couldn't say no cuz of technicality now (COUGH, COUGH) man that hurts...I'll take my leave" Russell, Minka, Penny Ling, and Pepper all walk away to leave Sing be while Sunil runs off and quickly returns with a glass of water freaking Singular out "Here's some water Sing for your thro-" Sunil trips on Vinnie's tail and drops the glass of water on Sing as he screams in pain and falls to the ground "Sing are you alright!" Sunil says as he picks up Sing to see if he's alright "The water hurts…" Sunil and Vinnie both blink and soon laugh "Haha water? Are you serious? What are you made of fire or something?" Vinnie stops laughing, but Sunil continues laughing until the hair on Sings head and chest burst into flames while the long locks on F.F. do the same forcing Sunil to stop laughing "Well even I know that was a stupid question Sunil…" Singular turns off his little flame act as does F.F. "Promise not to speak of that to anyone else and I won't cook you. Now if you're done I'm out!" Sing transforms back into his human form and walks out towards his home until Vinnie appears on his head causing him to stop "What is it now…"

"Hey man do you think we could end up with guardians?" Vinnie's little comment shocked Sing "Hopefully no...seeing you guys with guardians could be hectic...but it's not unlikely or impossible...chances are low but not nonexistent." Sing grabs the gecko and drops him off inside "I wouldn't keep your hopes up though...now if you excuse me I'll be leaving now!" Sing walks off completely this time leaving Vinnie saddened.

(With the remaining pets)

"Say did you guys notice that Zoe isn't with us?" Penny Ling says as she looks around "Maybe she stayed with Vinnie and Sunil." Pepper said ignoring the thing altogether still annoyed from the previous event.

Meanwhile the Dumbwaiter opened up in Blythe's room "Blythe? Are you in here darling?" Zoe hopped onto her bed and looked around "She must be taking a shower so now's my chance!" Zoe looks around and spots Blythe's backpack "She'll have to take this if she want's to get any studying done while she's over there so this is perfect for me!" Zoe hops in the bag and closes it.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Blythe says as she dries her hair "Guess it was just my imagination...alright then I took a shower, got dressed, dried my hair...what am I missing...OH RIGHT MY BAG!" Blythe scoops up her backpack and puts in on "Can't believe I almost forgot this...what kind of study session would it be without any studying!" Blythe then picks up a piece of paper "Ok this is where I have to go huh? Maybe I could learn more about Sing from all this!"

Blythe darts out of her room to head off to Singular's place.

(A little while later)

"Ok now let's see here." Blythe looks at the strip of paper again "I'm in the right area so that means the house should be over there!" Blythe takes off her backpack to store away the strip of paper until she hears something "Ow that was my rib!"

"Zoe?"

"No…" Zoe responds prompting Blythe to open her bag and pull her out "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just trying to see what there is to see! You know the same old same old nothing really much to look into to!"

"You're here to learn more about Sing aren't you?"

"Close...I want to learn more about the people who are taking care of him. I want to see what exactly prompts Sing to do most of the things he does."

"Fine...can't argue about it now I guess. So let's see what there is to see!" Blythe walks up to the door and attempts to knock until "AHHHHHH HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE I'M DYING! GAHHHH!" is all they Singular say from the other side of the door causing Blythe to try and open the door, but sadly is left locked "Oh I gotta get in there!" Blythe soon picks up a stone and attempts to throw it through a window until the rock opens up and reveals a key causing her to facepalm "Ok then this will be a better solution!" Blythe opens the door and runs in "SINGULAR ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" she soon stops as she see's a couch and a familiar hair style from the other side of it "Ahhhh… help me please I'm dying…" and soon the slightly older person next to him speaks up "Dude shut up...you got like...five lives left…"

"Come on man...I'm going for the "win a campaign with no deaths" achievement…"

"Fine you big baby I'll spot you…" the sounds of a videogame is heard while the two argue.

"S-Sing?" Blythe's call alerts Sing into standing up "Oh Blythe...you're here...did you by chance hear any of that?"

"Just all of it…" Blythe says unamused by the whole event "Right well...WELCOME TO MY LITTLE ABODE! Well not really mine, but you get the idea." Anyway I'd like you to meet my "owner"! Thought please promise not to overreact…"

"Why would I-" Singular cuts her off "Anyway dude's incognito name is Jax Kros...of course you're not supposed to say his last name or else you learn that his name is-" this time Singular was cut off by Blythe as her and Zoe's eyes grow wide and scream in the manner of a fangirl nearly deafening Sing and Jax "OMG YOU ARE JACKSON KROS THE FAMOUS SINGER FROM THE BAND DÆMÔN!"

"Yes yes...couldn't have said it louder myself… Singular...explain. NOW!" Jackson says as he looks at Singular "Right well you see I promised Blythe here a study date and she talk around it making me bring her here…"

"You know how I feel about you bringing fans here!"

"But I didn't know she would be a fangirl!"

"Oh really now? Cuz her Fangirly scream proves otherwise!" Jackson then looks at Blythe and soon froze in place and then started yelling at Sing again, but while the Kros's argued Zoe hopped off of Blythe's head and hugs Jackson's head causing him to freak out! "WHAAAA GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" as Jackson screams four other older teens appear in the room "Jax stop screaming you're giving me a headache!" a tall girl with long dark hair shouted "Satalin how bout you shut it! Your constant whining is giving me a headache!" says a tall guy with equally long dark hair as Satalin's hair.

"Everything gives you a headache Lucione!" says a semi-tall guy with medium length dirty blonde hair which covered his eyes.

"Oh you would know about giving people headaches Astar!" says a girl who was shorter than the three people who spoke before her with equally short brown hair "Don't trigger me Belia!" says the Astar to Belia.

"GUY'S SHUT UP AND PLEASE GET WHATEVER'S ON MY HEAD OFF!" as Jackson said this the four other older teens look at his head and then laugh uncontrollably "OH GOD JAX ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SCARED OF A PUPPY!" as Astar says this Jackson plucks Zoe off of his head "Are you kidding me?" Jackson hand's the puppy back to Blythe who just stares at the other four teens behind him "That's the rest of your band…" Blythe soon fell backwards but Jackson caught her in time "Whoa...looks like you hooked yourself another fan...hopefully she won't be annoying as that other...one" the four other young adults look at Blythe with Jackson and Sing while Blythe just stares at them staring at her "Uh…"

"Hey Jackson she looks exactly like-" Astar is shut up by Sing, Belia, Lucione, and Satalin placing their hands on his mouth.

"Uh...is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine nothing is out of the ordinary!" they six of them say creeping Blythe out that they spoke in sync so perfectly without fail "Now Blythe come on better get started before we get sidetracked again and where did Zoe go?" everyone looks around for the purple puppy until an female voice speaks up "My My look what I found upstairs trying to go inside Jackson's room!" a older woman says as she enters the room with all the others "Mind telling me who she belongs to-" she stops as she spots Blythe "I can see now...Jackson I need to speak with you in the other room please…"

"Mum I don't think-"

"NOW! And the rest of your band mates as well!" as Mrs. Kros says this Jackson and his band dart in the room after her.

"What was that about?" Blythe says as she picks up Zoe "Don't worry about it...let's get to studying now…"

(1 Hour Later)

"Wow Sing you explain all this far better than any of my teachers can. I even finished my homework faster than any other day!" Sing just laughs as he gets complimented on his intelligence, but stops as Mrs. Kros calls him over "Singular we need you here now!"

"Ok then...I gotta go! Whatever you do. Don't go to Jackson's room!"

Blythe stands up and soon puts her stuff back into her backpack "Well now I wonder what they're talking about…" Blythe soon notices Zoe ran off upstairs again "ZOE NO WAIT!" Blythe runs after her and picks her up again "Why are you trying to go into Jackson's room?"

"I'm not I'm trying to go into Sing's room!"

"But I think we shouldn't…" Zoe speaks up immediately after Blythe says this "Nope he said not to go into Jackson's room. He said nothing about his own room!"

"Yea why did he say to ignore this room?"

"Uh Blythe I think we should just skip this room and go back to Sing's room." Blythe just ignored Zoe as she turned the doorknob on Jackson's door "Blythe please don't… There has to be a reason as to why we can't do this!"

She opens the door and walks in "Man this room is darker than night…" Blythe finds the light switch and turns on the light and to her horror she see's something filling the whole room "I don't believe it…" there were pictures of a young girl on the walls of his room, but the thing that freaked her out was "My god...they're all pictures of me when I was younger! Why does he have pictures of me!"

"I don't think its you Blythe...from the big one above the bed it says the name of the girl here it says that her name is…"

"Bianca Kros…"

"Yea that's her name-" Blythe and Zoe tense up as they turn around and see Jackson standing back there staring at them "What did Sing and my mother tell you specifically not to do…"

A/N

_Here we go again my loyal readers! Here we start with the story of Sing and the people who are taking care of him so bit by bit more will be revealed and things may get hectic while this happens so expect alot or not in the future updates!_

_This is TheBizarreImmortal signing off!_


	21. When the Past Comes Back

The girls all freak out as they see Jackson "Wait how did you understand Zoe?"

"Same reason you can I suppose...I can talk to animals just as well…" Jackson soon walks towards the girls "Now then...leave my room at once!"

"But wait who's this per-"

"OUT!" Jackson shoves Blythe out of his room and shuts the door behind them "Well now that was a bit much...even if we did invade his privacy against his wishes!" Zoe blurts out bugging Blythe "Kinda rude answer don't you think Zoe?"

"I'm the rude one? You're the one who chose to barge in there in the first place!" before Blythe could protest her cellphone started ringing "Hello?..."

"BLYYYYYYYYYTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE E! I JUST FOUND OUT WHY SING'S LAST NAME WAS SO FAMILIAR!" the sound of the fangirl scream from Sue launches Blythe away into a wall "Yea Sue I know its-"

"IT'S BECAUSE OF JACKSON KROOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSS!" Sue's shout replanted Blythe back into the wall she just managed to pull her sell off of.

"You're kinda latte with telling me this cuz I already know this."

"Did you figure it out to?"

"Yea...after seeing him in person!" after Blythe says this both of the girls share a fangirl scream moment over the phone "O-M-G YOU HAVE GOT TO TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Well I would, but I think I made him angry...so right now I have to make things right so I'll call you back in a bit."

"I don't care as long as you call me back!" Blythe hangs up and soon looks at Jackson's door "Now to figure out how to make things right…"

"Really no use seeing as the problem is not what you did...it's you in general." Blythe looks to where the voice came from and saw Sing "What do you mean I'm the problem? Is it because I acted too much like a fangirl?"

"Not exactly…I mean you were just in his room so I'm pretty sure you got the jist of it."

"Who exactly is she?"

"That would be his little sister…"

"He has a little sister? That's wonderful! Where is she now?"

"Three feet under…" the second Sing said this Blythe and Zoe unconsciously started crying "Oh...so then…"

"Listen Blythe I can tell you are a fan of Jax's music are you not?"

"Well...yea."

"And I'm sure you know that last year he just stopped abruptly?"

"Yea…"

"For reason's he wouldn't explain thoroughly...he stopped because her in general sorta caught up…"

"What does that mean?"

"Hell if I know… Dude speaks in fathomable gimmicks...like me." Sing turns around and starts to head back downstairs "i'm pretty sure you can see the uncanny resemblance…" Blythe tenses up as he says this "This is why I was against you trying to come here...but ey I guess everybody's got to face reality one day or another…even in the form of something else." Sing walks downstairs to discuss things with Jackson's bandmates.

"Talk about heart shattering news… When did I start crying?" Zoe says as she wipes away the nonstop tears "This is embarrassing...Blythe do you have any tissues on you?"

"If I did I'd use em myself…"

"Come on...let's get off this topic and on to a new one. Sing's room should help that!"

"Zoe I don't think that's such a good id-...Zoe?" Zoe darted off to Singulars room before she could finish "ZOE COME BACK!" Blythe ran after the puppy and managed to grab her but not before she could open the door causing her and Zoe to fall in "Ow...great...now I'm invading another person's privacy."

"I do that most of the time with Pepper and Russell so by now this is nothing new to me…" Blythe just rolls her eyes as Zoe says this "Now let's look around shall we! Considering that this is Singular's room it should be cluttered with inventions! Any room must be filled with the being's passion for what they enjoy most in life!" Zoe starts to tug on Blythe's shirt "OOOOOOH I can't wait! Turn on the light and let me see what's in here!" Blythe struggles to find a light switch "What is it with these guys and dark rooms...AH here it is!" Blythe twists the light switch, but nothing happens "Blythe hurry up and turn it on!"

"I am it won't go on!" Blythe pulls out her cell phone and uses the light to inspect the rooms light source "What the heck there isn't even a light bulb in here!"

"Ok...just shine around to see what's in his room please…" Blythe nods and searches around and to Zoe's horror "This…is...the worst...thing...I've ever...seen." the room was completely empty.

The enraged Spaniel hopped out of Blythe's arms "Wait till I get my paws on him! I will personally punch some sense into that dual minded skull of his!" Zoe darts off to assault Singular causing Blythe to run after her until she bumps into Jax "Oh uh...Jackson...listen I'm sorry about-"

"Enough...just come in here…" Jackson says as he enters his room with Blythe following "What happened…"

"(sigh) I'm sure Singular gave you the lowdown on why I got angry right?"

"Yea he did…" was all she said as tears tried to form in her eyes again.

"Well now...I figured I kinda went abit overboard from sensitivity...and I owe you an explanation...a big one…"

"So that's why your mother called all of you over? What would your dad say about all this?" as Blythe says the last part Jax just looks at her and as she looks into his eyes...she realizes another thing that causes her to break out crying "I'm so sorry…"

"(Sigh) Let me start from the beginning…"

_(The broken family)_

_I was the first child of the happy couple of Xenon and Rosaline Kros, but I wouldn't be the only one and so the years went on where I would just play alongside my father not a care in the world...and then at the age of five "Come on dad you gotta go faster than that!"_

_"Hold on now there Jackson you know you're father's been feeling out of these past few months…"_

_"Sorry mom… but If dad can't keep up with me how will he be able to play with me and my new baby sister?"_

_How naive of me to ignore my wise mother's warnings...of course even if I did nothing...what happened would've still happened… my father went off one day and soon my mother got word that he had met an unfortunate end form one of his colleagues… she would never tell me because she said I would never understand and possibly never will... I lost my father that day and soon a day after my mother went into labor leaving me alone in the house...a loneliness I hoped to never experience again...but fate didn't work that way, but for now here's what happened when I was taken to the hospital to see my mother "Mom…?"_

_"Come here and meet the new member to our...damaged family…"_

_"What's her name?"_

_"Well I was planning for your father to name her, but then I guess I had to come up with a name...and I just can't…"_

_"Why not...um...Bianca!" My mother enjoyed the name so much that I had another reason to overprotect my new little sister...anyway the years went on I did all I could to make sure to protect my sister from everything and when she was four and I was ten she soon told me something strange "Big bwotha come here and meet my new friend!"_

_"Um...sis that's a squirrel…"_

_"I know and he says that he could teach me how to climb the tree!"_

_"That's nice and- wait he told you?"_

_"Yea he promised me he could!" the squirrel soon started to chatter and my sister laughed saying that it made a joke...I would never believe the fact that my sister could talk to animals…and I still don't believe it now even though I can now do so myself…anyway she let this go on even when she was six and I was twelve leaving me to start humming things as I kept taking care of her making me a bigger softy than most boys my age and soon she said that I would make a good singer and I just laughed not believing her, but I still sung because it made her happy and that made me happy so I would practice and practice and I even learned to play a few instruments...for her I'd do anything that would make her happy...even her last wish that I thought I would never have to do, but when she turn eight and me fourteen… "I just love (cough,cough) coming to work with mommy and you! So many animals (cough,cough) for me to see, play and talk to!"_

_"Hey Bianca I really think we should get you home...that cough of your's is getting worse…"_

_"No I want to stay here and see my brother sing to the animals! It makes the happy and love it when my friends are happy! (cough,cough)"_

_"Now now young lady you know better than to disobey your mother!"_

_"Sorry mommy…" Sorry was all she could say even when it was her fault...even when she laid dying slowly…_

_"(Cough) Brother...I'm scared...what If...I won't be able to hear you sing ever again?"_

_"I...don't know, but hey you'll be fine! I promise you!" A promise that was an obvious lie, but you can't just go up to a little girl and straight up tell her that she's dying…no that's just cruel...but I felt worse just for lying...anyway the days went by and finally...my poor pale withered sister…_

_"Hehe...brother...I guess this is it...I just wish I could spend more time with you...I'll miss your singing, your kindness… your ignorance to my ability to talk to my animal friends...here take this...you know my favorite necklace that dad left for me to have when I turned 5…and now I guess I can go thank him for it myself, but now I'm giving it to you…":_

_"You'll be fine! Just...please just fight to stay…"_

_"You can't lie to me anymore Jackson...just promise me something...don't stop singing to the animals...don't stop singing in general...your friends seem to like your singing to...hehe…(cough, cough)" she coughed blood on the last one completely causing me to break down crying...and like that...my sister was gone...leaving me alone again...but I would keep my promise and I kept singing to the animals whenever I finished school and went off to my mother's job at the vet and one day while singing to an injured animal his owner was a music agent...and just like that me and friends ended up a band and so I finally found a way to make my sister happy so I just went on with it enjoying it to the fullest...hell I got popular hella fast and soon my home in Sorrento just seems mediocre leaving me puzzled and soon I met up with...Sing...hehe...I'll explain his story when he allows me to...anyway thanks to him I learned I could talk to animals and soon my family ended up moving here for a new start while my friends followed and I ended up meeting my biggest fan...he was such a nuisance I wonder what he did in his spare time aside from admiring me and my band…Josh Sharp was so annoying, but I guess he did make a good audience and overall friend._

This shocked Blythe as her crush was many things, but a overbearing fanboy as well?!

_Anyway I taught him many things and even managed to help him make his own band...allowing him to learn from himself instead of me...and then it hit me...learning I was going to college soon and soon remember that Bianca wanted me to be the best I could...and in the end I couldn't juggle a music career and my life dream so I told the person that made my career possible that I wanted to take a small break without telling him the real reason and now here I am now trying to figure out what exactly I need to do...I guess this is my story...or most of it._

_(Flashback end)_

"Yea that's all I can say and I feel that's all you deserve to know...i'm sorry if it all made you cry." Blythe just dried her eyes and smiled "No it was my fault for barging into your secrets."

"I guess we have a truce here-"

"OW! ZOE WHAT THE HECK QUIT PUNCHING ME IN THE FACE!" is what Blythe and Jackson hear "We should go check that out…"

Both of them head downstairs and spot and angry purple puppy punching the living daylights outta Singular as he forcibly swapped between Maniac and Brainiac with each punch until Satalin managed to pry her off "Well I hope you're calm now…" the doorbell rung and the door flew open not even a second later revealing Josh with a huge grin on his face "Hello again guys!" Blythe couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hey guys watch this… Hey Josh where's your I love DÆMÔN T-Shirt?"

"Oh well it's made of cotton and when cotton gets in the washing machine it gets all-" Josh notices Blythe "Uh...I mean what fanboy T-shirt! Blythe how long have you been standing there…" Josh walks towards Singular angry "You see Blythe...this is my life now I can't tell you what Singular will tell you on his, but you're welcomed to mine and you're also welcomed to tell me yours!"

Blythe stares at Rosaline, the DÆMÔN band members, Josh, and Sing and soon smiles "I can sure enough tell you my life isn't as exciting, but I can give it a shot!"

A/N

_Whooo this took alot of time and procrastination recovery, but it's here and so here yah go guys...sorry if it's not to your liking…_

_This is TheBizarreImmortal! See ya next time!_


End file.
